One Day of Serenity
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: Her fight. Her Journey... Their destiny. One day is all that is needed to reveal the truth behind her existence. The only question was will remembering the past also mean letting go of her present? Her future? Usagi and Mamoru. First Season.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **I changed the chaptering, and deleted most of the author's note…_

_I am really proud of this story, mostly because of the review I got from my most favorite writer, **Princess Destiny** (check out her web site), and the fact that the plot is good. I'm **also thankful for the other readers **who were very generous of their praises about the story. Thank you very much guys!_

_It is set in the first season, which was my most favorite part of the whole series of Sailor Moon. It is around the stage where they were looking for the Rainbow Crystals, when the search for the 'princess' was reaching its momentum._

_Some liberty in character development have been taken in giving personality to Serenity, basing them in existing Greek and Druid myths about the Titanness Selene._

_That said, enjoy reading and give me your thoughts on the story, okay? Hugs!_

_For the disclaimer, it will apply for all the chapters. Here it is: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, just the plot line…_

**xXx**

**One Day of Serenity**

**By: Counterfeating Shakespere**

x**X**x

**Prologue**

x**X**x

"Moon Tiar-"…… "Run! Run! RUN NOWWWWWW!!!!"

Three heads lifted – or snapped to be more precise – at the abrupt order of their leader.

Sailor Moon turned - lacking any form of grace – away from where the iron youma was standing. In her mind was only one objective. To get as far away as possible from the now angry monster as it emitted ball bearings the size of basketballs. What it was about to do with the now spiralling balls were so obvious; Sailor Moon visibly winced as she imagined being bludgeoned.

Even in imagination, it hurt pretty badly. And her imagination – fuelled with countless hours of reading mangga, daydreaming about Tuxedo Mask ( in various state of undress, not that anyone need to know that, i.e Luna ) nearly every hour of the day – was pretty good. Mentally, Sailor Moon made a list of all things she would need to soothe her soon to be wounded body. _'Ouchie…_'

Her blonde hair flying everywhere, Sailor Moon felt a sliver of fear. It started at the spine and ended in a loud ringing in her head, like a fire alarm that echoed throughout school halls. It was a sixth sense of sort, the kind you get when the moment of death was at hand.

With in seconds her head was singing, and not in a good way, as myriads of colors bombarded her inner vision, her own eyes momentarily blinded with her blood. She was so intent on the pain; she felt nothing of the protective arms that swooped down to get her as far away from danger.

The youma screeched in annoyance when its target was whisked away before the orbs could do true damage. With more force, it summoned more orbs from its body, the metal balls popping out of the youma's metal skin. It disengaged from the body with a metallic snap. The silver tinted hair of the creature wrapped itself around the fifty or so balls and whipped the projectile for a second attack. This time, the monster centered the attack to the remaining Senshi, because Sailor Moon was currently out of reach, whisked away in a swirling dance of moonlight and velvet cape.

Sailor Mars, her head already swirling from the last blow of the youma, was the first to see the spiralling orbs of metal quickly homing on all the Senshi's head. Reflex working overtime, she turned and tackled her weaker ally, Sailor Mercury, while silently praying that her other friend was strong enough to deflect the weapons hurled at them.

"Mars, you okay? I swear these youmas are getting stronger!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. She stood her ground as she called out her lightning blast and protected herself.

The black haired girl nodded while keeping her grip on her friend. It tightened when she saw that one of the projectiles had graced Mercury's forehead and had given it a nasty looking cut.

"Oh, Ames, I'm sooo sorry." she whispered softly, guilt flooding her.

"Forget about it, where is Sailor Moon?!?"

Jupiter jumped in surprised. "Fuck!". Casting an evil glare at the now smirking youma, the Senshi of Nature and Storm quickly scanned the surrounding battle area. "She better be safe or I'm toasting you, Youma!"

Evil laughter.

"Ooooh, I'm soooo scared…" it cackled in a waspish voice before it dissolved in another inhuman laugh. It even started a little hopping dance, hoping to annoy the Sailor Warriors.

And annoyed them it did.

"That is it! You're toast". Mars screamed.

"Mars Fire Attack!".

The youma watched in horror as fireballs swiftly descended to her (him/it?) making rubber of the rapidly melting iron hide that encased the monster's flesh. Silvery goo started oozing from lacerations on its steaming skin. Incredulous that it was actually being hurt, it failed to notice the twirling tiara that zeroed in on its midsection, much less the loud incantation required to power up the attack.

Three eyes, blue, green, and, purple, grimly watched the monster turned to dust.

It was Mars who snapped out her thoughts and zoomed in towards their leader.

"Moon, you idiot, we could had died! What the hell wher-"

"What the hell is right!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. She stared in confusion, mouth openly gaping as she watched her leader being tenderly caressed by Tuxedo Mask.

They were in their own little world. The petite form of the heroin was engulfed by the man's taller frame. Though all three of the remaining warriors were distrustful of Tuxedo Mask's own involvement with the silver crystal, it was undeniable that he truly cared for Sailor Moon. All three knew, that if push came to shove, the caped hero would gladly sacrifice his life – and most probably theirs as well – to ensure the safety of the leader of the Senshi.

And right now, safety was tantamount. Sailor Mars was quick to stop Mercury and Jupiter from rushing to the two. She knew they would demand that Sailor Moon be released to their care. But Mars, with the help of her psychic eye, knew that getting Sailor Moon away from that embrace would be impossible.

Tuxedo Mask's aura, normally so calm and collected, was spiked with dark swirling colors of anger and hate, no doubt for the youma that they had just vanquished. But more than that, greater and brighter, and most definitely stronger, was the aura of concern, worry…, and love, pulsating from him, as his arms gathered Sailor Moon in a tighter embrace.

Purple eyes blazed with envy as the scene before her finally registered_. 'Get a grip, Rei'_, Mars chided herself silently, _'Usagi can have him, you have Mamuro now…_'She sighed dreamily. _'Now, if only he would show some more interest. I swear, sometimes he treats me as if he was escorting his little sister_…'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask's gloved hand hovered protectively on the blonde's trembling shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The girl in front of him seemed to tremble some more and without thought his arms quickly engulfed her, tightening as he realized how close she had been to getting seriously hurt. A frown appeared, not quite hidden by his mask.

'_That was close'_ Tuxedo Mask said to himself. '_This was the worse yet_.'

He knew he should have been long gone by now. By some weird choice of his long ago, it had become his trademark to leave the moment the blonde heroine has safely dusted the enemy. Sometimes, even before that.

Therefore, his embracing the heroine – after the battle - was truly beyond the norm.

'_But she was hit! I felt her snapped back from the impact before I manage to shield her from the worst of the damage_.' Unconsciously, his right hand made soothing movement on Sailor Moon's back. '_Where did it hit any way? Godamnit, she better be alright or Nephrite's going to find himself impaled by hundreds of roses next time I see him!'_

The handsome man's thought was interrupted as slender arms went around him. He ignored his own pain as Sailor Moon hugged him wearily as if seeking comfort in his embrace. He allowed it, silently urging her to stay as long as she liked to.

"Sailor Moon? Were you hurt, sweet?" asked the mysterious hero. He almost flinched when he realized what he had called her. '_Oh, shit! Did I just say that aloud?'_

Tuxedo Mask tensed, waiting for the super hero to react to what he said. Part of him looked forward to the happy squeal that she would probably emit upon hearing the endearment; the other part felt a flood of guilt. Heroine, she might be, but sometimes, Sailor Moon acted a little too much like a certain klutz that he knew too closes for comfort. And worse yet, he could not understand why he felt he was betraying a fourteen years old girl as he continued to comfort the Moon Warrior.

He didn't have to wait long as crystal blue eyes impishly gazed at him. Thoughts of Usagi were whisked away as he stared eye to eye with Sailor Moon. That she could still be up beat despite her brush with death truly left him amazed.

It was one of those things about her that had convinced him why she was necessary to be leader. Unlike her three more able, and more battle ready allies, Sailor Moon was in love with life and all that it offered. While the others felt it was a responsibility and duty to fight the growing tide of evil around them, the golden haired girl viewed her role differently.

Life, with all its laughter and pain, its possibilities, and small moments of joys, was precious to the delicate senshi. And protecting what small hope left in people's heart was no duty to her. Nor a job, but not quite a gift, either. Just, well, was. It was reason to live. Even if sometimes, the price was a bit too steep for someone contented to live a normal and ordinary life.

Mesmerized, he watched Sailor Moon's face break into a happy blush before his own eyes darken with concern. She had a large bruise on her head. It looked nasty. _'And bloody! That fucking youma better be dead or it'll wish the Dark Moon never created it.'_

Sailor Moon's heart was singing, in perfect synchrony with her own singing, and very wounded head. '_Sweet, Tuxedo Mask called me sweet!'_ She calmed herself. Almost willing to believe that she has died or had gone to heaven, she cast her hero a lovesick look. Incredible, but he was still here. Even more, he was embracing her, tightly, instead of doing his usual disappearing act. And all with out the cheesy line, too.

It would have been extremely mortifying to squeal like the teenager that she was. She was embarrassed enough that she had failed to see the youma bombard them with those damn metal thingy just as she was currently making ready to twirl her tiara at it. Youmas were not, as a rule, very fast to retaliate. '_Thank goodness someone was clever enough to place Tuxedo Mask in the scheme of super fighting archive or I would have been dead and buried long before'_

'_Well, it was not as if you were meant to fight really, I mean, me, yes…or is it you? Maybe it is we? Us? Ohhhh, my head hurts…!'_

Sailor Moon blinked. "Did you just say anything, Tuxedo Mask?"

The masked man tightened his hold on his golden angel even tighter shortly cutting off the girl's circulation before he realized what he was doing.

"That wound, it looks nasty," he informed her.

'_Hmmn, wait, should I know him? He looks familiar; somehow, the cape is wrong…Or is it? Perhaps armour? But then, he would be wearing a cape with that as well…At least, I believe that to be…Hmnnn, wait, this is wrong. It feels like I shouldn't be in this embrace as it is not proper, and yet….'_

"What! Hey, who is in my head!?" Sailor Moon yelped. She glared at her Senshi currently in different state of repose and regretfully moved out of her hero's arms. She flashed a rueful look at his worried face before she stomped towards the black haired senshi.

"Pyro, is it you?"

"Say what!?!" Mars eyes glinted dangerously. "What scatter brained question is that?"

"Scatter brained! Scatter brained! I'll let you know that since you're the only psychic among as four-!"

'_Ooohh, that was unnecessary. The Fire guardian had always been most fiery, but restrain was best in dealing with her. What would Luna say, what with my loosing my dignity and screaming like this…I'll be hearing a lesson about how unseemly to act and sound like a fishwife…Also, it is so unattractive. Very unbecoming of me….'_

Sailor Moon tilted her head. '_What the hell! Who was that!?'_ "Uh, guys, I need to rest. That last bomb must have hit reaaallly hard." She moved her head from side to side… _'Am I thinking those? It seemed that way, and yet, not me.'_

"Right. Sleep. Sleep is good. I did always like sleep."

'_Hmnn, yes, maybe that would be best. Something is not right… Trouble abides now. Why is that so? Why am being me always the proclamation on the beginning of doom…? I am being too much my old self…I am thinking much too much like my old self. And I did agree it would be best to repress me…I need to be my other me… WE need to be you…'_

Sailor Mercury hastily went to her leader. "Are you alright? You seem out of it." Blue eyes worriedly scanned the gash on her leader's head. It was much larger and possibly more serious than hers was. Worry floored the Senshi of Ice.

"Hmnn? Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to doze of..." Sailor Moon muttered.

'_Wait. That was wrong. I have to correct that. I mean, really, I should know better…'_

Sailor Moon gave her blue haired friend a brilliant smile. "You must not worry so much, Sailor Mercury. This will heal, after all. I merely need to rest." Ignoring the surprised look on Mercury's face, she then turned towards her other two senshi.

She ignored the pain in her head and with a firm and calm voice regarded them. "That was an amazing feat of teamwork. However, maybe, if we are more focus, this incident of us getting hurt will not come to terms. It would also…" '_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod'._ Sailor Moon gulped visibly.

Jupiter was looking at her leader with growing panicky. "Wha- I mean –Huh? Wait, uhm, who?"

"Yeah, like I said, sleep, sleep is good." Sailor Moon turned towards Mars to see her reaction, and promptly started sniggering.

For Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire had fainted flat on her face in utter disbelief.

x**X**x

**One Day of Serenity**

**Chapter One**

x**X**x

Chiba Mamoru was not in the best of moods.

Yesterday, he had practically lost ten years of his life as he watched in fear the love of his life almost bludgeoned by metal orbs. And it had been close. Deadly close. So close, he still sported at least eight black bruises on various parts of his body when he had swooped down to get Sailor Moon out of deaths path.

Not that anyone looking him over would notice it. Tall and well built, his body was what was defined as that of a seasoned dancer. Not big and bulky, but lean and strong. Underneath his t- shirt, muscles rippled unconsciously as it tensed with memories of last night. The face, handsome with it chiselled planes, and sculpted perfections were anything but rugged. Rather, it was aristocratic in appearance. The face of an angel, with the devil's dark colorings.

"And she still got hurt! Damn it!" Mamoru shouted, causing an old lady walking besides him to jump in fright.

He didn't care. All thoughts were focused on the memory of the blonde senshi sporting a bloody fore head. "DAMNATION!"

It had twisted his heart. So much so that he had tried to stopped her when she tried to dust the youma again with her tiara. So much so that he had wanted nothing more than to drag the her off from battle, find the biggest, coziest, cotton padded room in world and place her there, lock the doors, and kill anyone who so much as try to take her away from him.

'_Why padded?'_ Mamoru thought lazily. '_Well, yeah, it had to be so she would have no chance of hurting herself.' _

'_Oh, yeah. Like that was what you were thinking you hentai!' _his inner voice called out. It never failed to surprise Mamoru how diverse his thoughts were. It was as if he had two, even three, separate thoughts, each with their own take on any particular matter.

He snorted. Okay, maybe not so innocent thoughts then. Still, it could not be helped. Mamoru flushed as he imagined her form maturing, as he did not doubt that Sailor Moon was still in her early teens. _'But, man, what a body! Any curvier, and she'd be a walking seduction_.' He almost drooled. _'And she is going to get curvier. Puberty is a natural development after all_.' He should know, since he was studying to be a doctor. This time he did drool.

'Fuck!' Mamoru slapped himself. Hard.

"Save the blonde from death and proceed to plan for the best place to rape her…Oh, yeah, now that's heroic!" He was worse than those idiotic youmas.

The upper classman was so intent on berating himself that he did not sensed the umbrella descending on his head with remarkable force. "Hey! Ouch!"

The old woman from earlier glared at him with faded eyes. She whisked her weapon as if asking him for more chance to use it. Then with a sniff, the old hag informed him that if she ever heard of anyone getting rape, she was sure whom to describe for the police. And that he better not be thinking of raping her.

'_EEEWWWWWW…'_

Mamoru wasn't stupid enough to say that aloud though. Chances were the old woman would have accosted him right there on the street and raped him – him, the Hero of Tokyo – right there on the sidewalk if she so much got a whiff of how disgusted he had been at the mental image of anyone doing anything remotely lecherous at the old woman.

He had hightailed out of that situation so fast ( faster even when he makes his daring escapes from a youma attack after rescuing the gorgeous blonde that was Sailor Moon ) that he was panting by the time he got to school.

So occupied was he with the still disgusting image of an old hag being forcibly dragged to the bushes – a bane, this imagination of his – that it was only during his psychiatry class that he realized why it suddenly felt like his day got worse.

-Sailor Moon had gotten hurt yesterday – brain concussion, anyone -, despite his attempt to make sure she was ALWAYS safe.

-He had not gotten any more chances to see to her well-being – and kiss whatever hurt away – after she went to talk to her Senshi. _'That was weird as well. Something about hearing things…'_

-An old woman who looked so old she should have been preparing her funeral rites instead of trying to convince a handsome upper classman that she was his next rape victim physically stumped him…

And the most important of all, the cherry on top, so to speak, was that-

-He had not had his usual head on collision with another blonde haired angel.

'_Not that I was looking forward to it or anything… Or that she is angelic or anything…_

'_Liar!'_

'_Shut Up!'_

'_If Sailor Moon knew you have two love of your life-'_

'_Be quiet! Sailor Moon is-my-one-and-only! Odango Atama is for amusement! And I hate the brat!'_

'_Oh, wait; you HAVE three love of your life…'_

'_What?'_

'_The woman of your dreams? Ring a bell?'_

'_Oh, yeah. The princess… Hey! What do you mean by three love of your life? Odango is by no way counted! I repeat, I HATE THE BRAT!' _

'_Right'_ the voice in his head replied silkily.

With a muttered oath, Mamuro thumped his head on his desk earning him his classmate's weird looks. In moments like this, he had long ago realized that silence was best. For some reason, his subconscious has a way of getting the last word. Best to ignore it before it started enumerating the many actions he had gotten lengths to fulfil, just so he can have a daily encounter with his 'amusement'.

-**_THUNK-_**

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Tsukino Usagi was trying her best to ignore her hyperventilating teacher.

Ms. Haruna, for some reason, decided that today was the day that Martians attack the world, or maybe the beginning of Armageddon wherein tens of thousands of angels would fly down from heaven, defeat evil, and kill all those who opposed the great ruler of heaven.

Or maybe even more fantastic, maybe, elves would appear along with dwarves and some goblins announcing that, yes, Lord of the Rings was based on true events and middle earth was once again about to start because some perverted Hobbit had taken into its head to create another ring…

Yeah, that might work.

It had to be in the realm of fantastic because it must co exist with the reality that, Tsukino Usagi, the Mistress of Tardiness, has finally broken her record. For the first time ever, the blonde ditz (though Miss Haruna IS fond of the child) had gotten to school eight minutes before the school bell rang.

Amazing.

Impossible.

Scary…

The brown haired teacher glanced toward the young woman who for some time now was considered a permanent accessory of the school hall. What she saw made her scream in fright. It was loud enough that her students were startled to silence.

Tsukino Usagi was silently reading a book. A Biology book.

Scary…

Or, maybe not. Maybe, just maybe, her klutzy student was still her klutzy student. Innocently, Ms. Haruna sauntered toward Usagi, seemingly in random, glancing here and there to see what the students were up to before the start of the class.

What she saw made her want to scream in fright.

Again.

Because Usagi REALLY was reading a Biology book and there was no mangga in between the pages.

Martians.

Hobbits.

Armaggedon…

"Err, class, I'm not feeling good right now." The teacher said in a rapidly fainting voice, her eyes darting back and forth to the window (was that a U.F.O? oh, just a plane, hmnnn…) and then to the door and then to the quietly reading blonde. "I'll be back, just need to collect myself…" the last words ended so softly, no one heard it at all.

The classroom erupted as soon as the teacher left the room. All save for two students; they excitedly conversed with anyone they wanted to exchange gossip. This would have gone on for some time had not one of the "two" students looked up to see what her friends were doing. What she saw made her look twice.

Then made her look again.

And again.

"Uh, Makoto…Gomen, uh, is Usagi READING!?!", Ami hissed towards a tall brunette who was busy flirting with the most popular boy in class.

Makoto did not even bother to look toward Ami. "Funny, Ames. Hahahaha. Really." She gave the boy in front of her a wink. "Usagi. Reading. Yeah, right."

Ami sidled closer toward her friend. Whispering furiously at Makoto's ear she half dragged her away from their classmate and forced her to really look. "I'm serious. She is READING!" A lone finger pointed toward the object of their conversation. "Look!"

Makoto was not convinced. "Maybe its manga?"

"No, I'm seated behind her. I saw it. Page 106, Evolution of Fungi."

"Yeah?" this was spoken with dubious uncertainty, "maybe she got fascinated with the pictures?"

"THERE ARE NO PICTURES!"

"Oh."

"I can't think…" Ami wailed.

Makoto grinned, albeit with a small frown on her face. "Maybe that's it. I mean, Usagi finally found a way to make you stop reading textbooks yourself. Something about irony…"

The blue haired girl stilled at the words, pondering the probability of the situation.

"No." Shaking her head, she steely gazed at Makoto's eyes. "Usagi is not that smart."

Blue eyes locked with green. Both nodded slowly as it finally seeped in the repercussions of their blonde friend reading something as geeky as biology. With out words the two girls agreed to keep a closer eye on their leader.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Four girls seated themselves at the farthest booth inside the arcade. They were about to start their daily Senshi meeting, and the farther from prying ears, the better. It had been a ritual with them. It was as much a part of their lives as breathing. Normally, they would do this in the local temple. However, recent developments have been brought to the attention of the three of the girls in the group. It was best, they had decided, to be in looser surroundings.

Of the four, three had a secret. These three had, minutes before the final school bell rang, contacted each other and silently agreed to watch any discrepancies in the fourth one's action. It had to be kept secret because as Ami had stressed in the communicator, "She might be an enemy in disguise." to which Rei had scoffed and said, "I thought you scanned her and said she IS Usagi?" Ami, blinking, blushed a furious shade of red before announcing in a voice suspiciously sounding like Usagi's "But she was reading. BIOLOGY!"

That did it. Usagi, reading. Biology. Oh, yeah, something was most definitely up.

Ami, Rei and Makoto glared suspiciously at the blonde in front of them. Nothing seemed amiss. But all three agreed that the Dark Kingdom was a very sneaky enemy.

For her part, Usagi had long lost awareness on the actions of her three friends. Her mind was now wandering towards what had happened in breakfast that same day.

**-_flashback_-**

"A pleasant morning to you all!"

The calm surrounding the breakfast table instantly vanished the moment those sunny words reached its recipients. Mrs. Tsukino froze from her spot where she was currently pouring coffee for her husband while Mr. Tsuiko became unmindful of the hot coffee that was slowly dripping towards his thigh. Even Shingo, the smart alec of the family, was in a state of semi comatose.

Usagi drifted towards an empty seat and sniffed the breakfast with appreciation. Pancakes, and bacon and eggs. _'Delicious,'_ she thought.

"This looks good, mother. May I have some?" Usagi happily chirped.

Blink.

Blink.

Shingo was the first to gain coherent thought. "Eh, Odango? Are you aware how early it is?" This was followed by a smirk. "And what's with the may I have some routine? Normally, you just gobble everything in sight without bothering to ask."

His sister merely tilted her head and gazed at him with sad eyes. "Must you start the morning with such rude observations?" Usagi said with a soft sigh. "Never mind, Shingo. I suppose it is expected by now, your taunting. Still, one wishes you will outgrow it."

Blink.

Blink

Shingo was back in comatose state.

Usagi frowned at her family. They were acting peculiar. 'As I am, I suppose. Something is different with me today, and yet, I still feel me_/ But then, I'm feeling pretty weird myself_.' She glanced at the clock and saw the time. Gazing wistfully at the food in front of her, she stood up, kissed her mother, her father, and, yes, her brother, on the cheek and informed them she is off to school, as it will take a while to walk.

On her way out her feet tripped on a loose floorboard.

The sight of his sister doing a USUAL (a. k .a tripping on her face) released Shingo from his frozen state. Little brother that he is, he was about to jeer at Usagi again as payment for acting nice before he was stopped cold by the next event.

For instead of falling flat on her face, Usagi somehow managed to find a hold on the handle of a kitchen cabinet. With dignity and grace and a cute hop, she flashed her family a charming smile, uttered "Goodness, that would have hurt…", and promptly left the house to spread sunshine and charm to the whole Juuban city.

**-_end of flashback_-**

'_They really weren't themselves. I wonder why that is.'_ Usagi's mind contemplated the strange reactions. _'Is something the matter? Out of the ordinary, perhaps? Even Ames was acting different from who she is at class today.'_

With those thoughts, her blue eyes drifted to her friends only to find that she was under intense scrutiny.

"May I ask, if there is something on my face?" Usagi said with embarrassment, a blush forming as she imagined some soot somewhere in her creamy cheeks. "You were all staring at me so closely…"

Mizuno Ami snapped back quickly. "What? Err, no, gomen, are you feeling well, Usagi-chan?"

Frowning, the blonde answered them earnestly. "Hai, I'm fine, really. Is something the matter?"

Hino Rei was almost at wits end. It was Usagi in front of them that much she gauged from Usagi's aura. It was still a bright silvery radiance extending a good three feet from the girl, spreading in delicate tendrils toward anyone near her. Anything that tendril touched always managed to feel encompassing warmth surround them.

Rei would rather die than admit it, but she had always strived to be near the clueless blonde after her own first encounter with Usagi's aura. It just felt so good, being near it, though she had long shut close her third eye to see it. The radiance of that aura was dazzling. Dazzling enough that despite her deep desire to lead the Sailor Senshi, she knew it would never happen. Rei's own red-hot aura paled in comparison against the other girl's warm shine.

And today, it was brighter than normal. Pulsating in little burst of light, the silver being broken by crystal like glow. How was that even possible, Rei could only guess, but the crystal light was beginning to blind her. Yes, it was definitely Usagi in front of them. But she was acting, well, un Usagi like. '_What the hell is happening!_' thought Rei.

"Are you sure nothing happened to you last night? Did Luna and you stayed up late and do things? Like- err, hmnnn, protocol and all that? Or whatever it is that the two of you talks about?" the black haired girl demanded. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Makoto nodded wisely, her ponytail bobbing up and down. "We should tell Luna to lay it low with Usagi. I think she is starting to unravel with all of Luna's nagging."

The blonde laughed, momentarily filling the arcade with melodious laughter. All male in the vicinity felt a pang of pain at the sound. Every one knew that Usagi was still single and that she considered all male acquaintances as friends. No matter how sweet her laughter, it was a hopeless cause.

"Luna didn't nag me last night." Usagi hiccupped between bouts of laughter. "Besides, how can Luna nag me? She is a cat, you guys."

Rei stared hard at her friend. Ditz that she was, it seemed incredible the implication of what Usagi had just said. "Usagi, did you see Luna today?"

"Iie, demo, I think she was in Shingo's room, so I didn't get a chance to see her this breakfast…"

Usagi raised her eyes to stare back at Rei. "Not that I mind, but why so much fascination with my cat?"

Ami, Rei, and Makoto stared right back at her. Rei once again spoke. "Odango, in case you are still asleep, I will say this very slowly. Luna is OUR guide. You know, as", her voice dropped to a whisper, "Sailor Senshis…"

Blue eyes regarded them quietly. "Rei, err, what are you trying to say exactly?"

The miko was now incensed. With an oath, she took Usagi's pigtails and started yanking them. "I don't know what you are playing at but you better stop it, coz I AM NOT PLAYING!"

It took Makoto and Ami's collective effort to pull Rei away from their leader. What Usagi said next effectively pole axed them on the spot.

"Hey, be gentle you two. I think Rei is stressing on her duties as miko." The blonde carefully rearranged her hair. "And Rei, must you tug so hard? It takes forever to fix this hair…"

Makoto almost fainted dead away. Usagi was not wailing. In fact, she was sitting down calmly, her two hands in her hair, fluffing it and giving Rei a compassionate look.

Ami, still holding on to Rei's left arm, gazed at Usagi quizzically. She had enough time to collect herself and had come up with various explanations for Usagi's behavior. Now was the time to see if her theory was correct. "Usagi-chan, do you remember what happened last night?"

"I bumped my head, I think, because there was some bruising. It must be while I was dreaming and fell from the bed." Usagi gave them a rueful look. "I swear, I am the only girl I know that gets hurt while dreaming."

The blue haired girl continued her interrogation. That Usagi mentioned the 'bump' on her head had given the fourteen-year-old genius more ideas. For a moment her eyes searched for any wounds or scarring, but was once again amazed when all she saw was a barely there discoloration on her friends forehead. _'Usagi's healing powers are getting stronger._' Ami thought to herself.

"Usagi-chan, can you tell me anything about your brooch?"

Pale fingers quietly traced the outline of the jewelry where it rested on Usagi's ribbon. For a moment, all three girls saw sadness in the blonde's eyes as it circled the golden brooch. It was replaced instantly with a look bordering on happiness, but not quite.

"A gift, from my mother…" their friend answered. "Ami, that is a weird question. What do you want to know about my brooch anyway?"

Something clicked in Ami's mind. "Usagi-chan, demo, uh, can you tell me what you know about Sailor Moon?"

Frowning, Usagi answered her friend with uncertainty. "Ames, there is no Sailor Moon. I mean, I believe there is a Sailor V, but no Sailor Moon, ne?" So saying, Usagi pointed to a game console to their right to show her friends the Sailor V game currently in use by two elementary kids.

The three girls sucked in their breath. Shocked, Makoto released Rei and promptly started shaking Usagi. "What the hell are you saying, Usagi?! If you are joking, like Rei said, I will personally slap you, then punch you silly, and then wring your neck, just for good measure. " Her voice dropped so that only the four of them heard what she was about to say, nevertheless making sure all the urgency and conviction was blatant for Usagi's benifit. "YOU ARE SAILORMOON!"

Usagi raised her eyes to her friends, her face rebellious. All the other girls held there breathe, waiting for the blonde's reaction.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Blue eyes clouded shortly. Something flickered in its aquamarine depths, knowledge of things past. Somewhere, in a place surrounded by silvery fog, two girls stood in front of each other. They were both identical in every way save for a slight difference in height.

Both had hair the unique color of antique gold and darkly hued honey shimmering underneath the sun, giving it various shades of amber- yellow tints. On the taller one, pale silver streaks weaved in and out of the blonde tresses.

Both hairs were styled in a cute bun on top of two long pigtails on either side of their head. It fell, unheeded to their knees, the ends sweetly curling. A crescent moon was inscribed in gold, at the center of both their foreheads. Both have eyes, the color blue, the sort only found at the most clearest, deepest part of the ocean. Or like the crystalline blue shard of a very large chunk of iceberg floating in the cold arctic sea. Ice blue. Crystal blue.

The face was a study in exquisiteness. Heart shaped with a high forehead, both mirrored each other in the perfect arch of golden-brown brows, a small upturned nose, and sweetly curving rosy pink lips, the lower portion more full so that the lips was in a suggestion of a pout. The chin was small, lifted in defiance as if daring anyone to call her out as fragile. Both had no dimples, but this only proved how perfect the two were. What were dimples, anyway, except a facial mutation that charmingly managed to mask itself as endearing. Both faces were unmarred by such discrepancies. It was a perfect face…

Small boned, and petite in height, both girls had proportions that any man would happily look at the rest of his life. Though small in stature, both girls had long and well-shaped legs ending with the smallest, most delicate feet. Generously endowed on their chest, it appeared bigger by the impossibly small waist. The gods of beauty had liberally spread all form of graces and muse on both. The two girls were the embodiment of golden perfection.

Yet, oddly enough, the two girls emitted a musing glow. Serenity seemed to cloak their small forms, and a feeling of deep, nurturing quiet surrounded them. The radiance of their perfection was not the glaring brightness of the sun, but the soft, soothing, and melancholy glow of a silvery moon.

The only discernible difference between the two was their age, and afore mentioned height, for the other one was clearly older by two to three years. The features were sharper, her jaw line and cheekbone prominent and more defined. The younger girl was chubbier, the picture of healthy adolescence on the thresh hold of adulthood. Both had porcelain white skin, a delicate flush overlaying it, as if the skin was in a constant state of blushing. Rosy white was the perfect definition to it. It was clear, without any marks or scarring.

It was the younger of the two that spoke first.

'_Nani? Where am I?"_

'Here, with me… You are, well, I am not sure exactly where we are. I have no recollections of this place. I am simply overcome that we can even view each other as that are impossibility. Since I am you, and you are me…'

'_Nani?!'_

'I think I am a memory. Does that make sense? A physical representation of what you once was…What you wanted so badly to ignore, to forget.'

'_Oh…Well, what are you doing out of me?'_

'I suppose, I was getting tired being suppressed. Do you not want to be me again?'

'_This is giving me the heebie-jeebies…'_

'Must you talk in such a'

'_Prissy? Dumbassy? Eh, stupidsy?'_

'CHILDISH manner… look, can we not be more like me while we exchange words? Half of the things you spouted at me do not even belong to any known language…'

'_Heck, no! Look, you, well, no offense, but I think the reason I don't wanna be you is because becoming you have too much responsibility. You look like a girl with responsibilities. And responsibilities, I can honestly live with out. You have no clue the responsibility a stupid black cat just handed me recently. And to be honest, you have sad eyes. I don't wanna have sad eyes…'_

'Are you not being selfish in not wanting to be more mature in your duties? As for the sadness, t'was not easy, the memories I have. However, I see your point of view in the matter. Mayhaps, we could forget the sadness. You wanted so terribly to be different from the last time, because you blamed how you were caused it all …but it does not need to hinder us in being you, if you remember me…'

'_Can't. I think that once I'm fully conscious of you, there is no turning back. So, since you are a part of me, kindly get back to where ever I have holed you up and never emerge again. There must be a good reason why I wanted to forget you existed, if all that melancholy around you is any indication.'_

'Do not deny my existence, I beg of you. For one day, let me be. Let US be. You know you want to…In truth, I know you do, for I am you'

'_But I know this is how I – err, we want to be now...Something just tell me this is the way I want it to be. Not graceful, not witty. Just me…'_

'True. However, it is nice, to be the one you were once, do you not agree? Just one day, when all WE repressed shines through. And all that we are now, all we have strived for fourteen years to perfect, is merely an illusion.'

'_Well, I really do think I am clumsy. And I know I do wail, A lot. Those aren't illusions.'_

'We have always been thus. I suppose being nobility did not give us monopoly on being not awkward. Just that, now, we make no action to mask it. Moreover, as for the wailing, I like it. It is nice that we do not have to hide our displeasure, or even our joy.'

'_Hmnnn, true. I think the last time, we had to stay calm, ALWAYS. Even when I wanted to rant and rave, it wasn't allowed.'_

'So, shall we? Just for a day. Then, after, we can be the same old Usagi everyone knows as to be. Nevertheless, for now, until midnight, lets us be the nobility we always were. It will be fun, I believe. I truly miss being graceful. It is so tiring being unexceptional. Well, except maybe we are exceptionally pretty. No effort on our part can change that…It has always been our gift and our curse…'

'_Pretty cocky, 'aint ya? And you love them big word a little too much, I think. Still, it could work…But what if they guess? I thought the purpose of being as exact an opposite of who we once were is so that Luna can't find us? Err, what was it again that she wasn't supposed to figure out?'_

'But she already found us. Just not the US she was suppose to find.'

'_Okay. I'm convinced. Just so, you know, if that nosy cat connects two and two together, I'm gonna fight it like heck... I like being ordinary.'_

'WE both enjoy being ordinary, silly. But for today, shall we be the way we were…'

'_Okie-dokie. Uh, so, how do we go about it then?'_

'Allow yourself to forget. Remember only how we were before. Or, better yet, just let your natural reaction be. Do not fight it and try to make a fool of ourselves. It will be great fun, I promise.'

'_We are doing this for fun?'_

'A little, I suppose. Mostly, just to show everyone that there is more to us that what they see. WE do have pride. And it annoys me to be treated so beneath our station…'

'_Again, I think that was the plan.'_

'And you executed it so well. A little to well…'

'_I really love the life I have now_/ I love who I am now, but I miss being how I was, sometimes…'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Usagi's eyes flickered. The confusion in there vanished instantly to be replaced with amusement. In her head, she knew something important had just transpired. But, for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was. "That is quite a joke, you girls. Really."

Ami gasped. "You don't believe us?" The blue haired girl stared at her blonde friend. "Usagi, we are telling the truth."

'_Hmnnn, I think, for now, we do not remember that, do you not agree? Let us make it that we remember all our friends as normal...'_

"Ames, really, I've had enough." Laughter bubbled from Usagi's lips. "It's not even that funny but I just imagine myself protecting the world from robbers like Sailor V would, and well, you get the thought…"

Still chortling with laughter, she did not hear the softly uttered word of Ami.

"Selective amnesia…"

Usagi had enough. Something in her told her to leave her friends.

Usagi knew something was different, she had agreed to herself as much. But she couldn't seem to grasp exactly what was changed. It was as if something in her mind was trying to block it.

So intent was she on dodging Ami's stare, the blonde haired girl did not see the gorgeous obstruction in front of her. With in seconds, she tumbled back seemingly to land in her butt had not said obstruction promptly wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close.

All male, and female, for that matter, brazed themselves for the wail that would follow the encounter. This was a daily occurrence inside the Crown Arcade. They were used to it, and even looked forward to the occurrence. It was a fascinating real life soap opera, albeit with only two main characters.

Above her, a slightly irritated voice muttered something with exasperation. "Here we go again." The voice said.

Everyone made a play of covering his or her ears. Getting deaf was not an option as this thing with the two may stretch for a good long time, like any great soap opera. Shockingly, the wail did not come.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

'_Such a beautiful voice_,' she thought. '_It had a drawl, somewhat lazy and content.'_ Images of caramel lacing dark chocolate flashed inside Usagi's flustered mind. '_That's how his voice would taste, if it was edible…_' she thought faintly.

'_Ooohh, I remember him…At least, I think I do. Why is it so hard? I think, yes, it would be best, if we treat this as a first meeting. There is something about him that is familiar, too, hmnnn, poignant?'_ Usagi's thoughts drifted.

'_Now is not the time for us to dwell in it. It will ruin our day of being us, do you not agree? Except, why is being with him feels so…right? Shall we keep him close to us? He seems important in our new life somehow….'_

"Gomen nasai …" Usagi whispered furiously towards a black shirt cladded chest. She was blushing like there was no tomorrow, and her nose hurt where it had bumped the man in front of her. His chest was that hard. Her eyes downcast, she did not see the suspicion clouding the midnight blue eyes. "I wasn't looking. Please excuse me."

Usagi dared to look up at the tall man holding her. Straight to the darkest, bluest eyes she had ever seen in see in her entire life. He was handsome. But handsome in a way uniquely beautiful. As if a sculptor, finally realized the concept of male perfection and created a living, breathing art. And this perfect man was holding her, embracing her, with an attitude of someone who had every right.

'_Do I know him_?', she thought to herself, confused now with the way her mind seem to be thinking in two related yet separate way..

'_Ne? I am not certain…Does it matter? As I said, we must begin anew as if every thing is slightly altered to suit our one day of serenity. Thus, for today, we are strangers, meeting for the first time…Just ensure that he gets a good impression of us, please? '_

'_Roger that._' Usagi flashed her most dazzling, most charming smile. "Thank you, for breaking my fall." The hard look of her rescuer's eyes did not thaw. If anything, it just got colder. Suspicious, even. She tried again, this time adding a lilting tone to her voice. "However, if you are to save me from falling every time we meet, falling on purpose might become a daily habit…" the words ended with Usagi blushing prettily as she realized how forward she sounded.

Whatever reaction she was hoping to get with her flirting, what happened next was definitely unexpected. The blonde squealed as the arms around her tightened some more…


	2. Chapter 2

x**X**x

**Chapter Two: One Day of Serenity**

**xXx**

Chiba Mamoru could pinpoint the exact time that his ill will toward Tsukino Usagi started. It was the time when he first met her. It was hate at first sight. There was good reason for the hate, too.

When he was six years old, he had lost his memories due to a fatal car crash. It would have been okay, except that the accident also took his parents, leaving him alone and confused. His mind had been a complete blank. Even how he was supposed to feel was wiped clean. He couldn't cry, couldn't even begin to process how to glue together a life that never really existed.

For the six years old, the perspective was terrifying.

The first day, he had been afraid to sleep. Young Mamoru had felt a great fear of the void that will swallow him in his slumber.

The news of his parents' death, the idea that he was an orphan without any relatives willing to take him had left him uncaring. However the idea that he was incapable of finding something to care for left him trembling. Soon the tears came and he couldn't seem to stop it.

His body shook from crying. He wanted to be brave but it was an up hill battle. He was so filled with self-pity he did not sense the soft patter of feet from a young girl as she came towards him.

It had been a short encounter. She had left promptly when she was called by her father. But short as it was, it had been filled with everything good in Mamoru's empty life. She had left him with a memory of his first embrace. And a kiss that was placed without conscious thought on his right cheek, breaths away from his lips.

But most important, she left him with a promise that she would always care for him no matter what. To solidify this vow, she had left him a red rose. The reddest, most beautiful rose that he ever knew existed.

That same night, he began to dream of a beautiful girl with long gold hair. She was older than the one that had left him his rose, but he felt certain that they were the same person. He had been listening to the bed times stories read by workers in the orphanage and had thought that he was dreaming about Rapunzel, because her long golden hair was the perfect description of the fairytale princess. When he mentioned it to the girl in his dreams, she had laughed softly, sweetly, and murmured how delightful it was, to see him as a child.

Suddenly, his loss, his being an orphan didn't seem that big of a deal anymore. Because he had someone now, and from her came the feeling of intense and uncompromising love.

For him and only him.

Every night, with out fail, she came to him in his dreams. That he talked to her and related stories of how his 'awake' life went did not seem strange to him at all. His only frustration was that she was always in the shadows. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was the most beautiful, enchanting woman he would ever lay his eyes on. And, that she was the same girl who had given him his first rose. This was the most important part about the girl. She was the one who gave him his rose.

A rose that never wilted, nor lose its perfect form.

He kept the rose in his person, always. No one was allowed to ever see it. It was always tucked inside his waistband, or inside the inner pockets of his jacket. Even when he had crushed it in his sleep, the rose kept its eternal bloom, not one petal loose.

The one time it was spotted and taken from him had scared the reason and calm out of Mamoru. The bullies, angered by Mamoru's defiance had stomped on it and called him names. But the young boy had felt only hot boiling anger toward his enemies. Within seconds all four bullies were down on the ground, two of them with a broken nose and the leader's arm broken at an awkward angle. Only the presence of a social worker had stopped Mamoru from killing the fourth one, the boy that had stomped on Mamoru's rose.

His one act of violence had led to one foster home after another. Some were more abusive than most. The other children inside the orphanage had heard of his going berserk and were in fear of him; no matter he had always been the quiet child. It was decided that he leave and find a normal home where he would be better supervised. It was anything but normal.

He didn't care. After being reprimanded of his action, he had fled to the scene where the attack had happened and had felt relieved when he saw his rose lying on the ground. It was broken, and the petals were a red mush, but it was his rose and he wanted it.

At his touch, the rose begun to glow a golden light and a soft beam, silvery in color surrounded it. In mere seconds, the rose restored itself to its glorious perfection.

When he was finally able to get his inheritance, his first act of luxury was when he bought the most expensive, most beautiful, crystal vase to house the rose. It was placed gently, on his nightstand where every night he gazed at it as he drifted to sleep and dreamed of his princess. And when he woke up, it was the first thing he saw.

For thirteen years, the rose, and his carefree and now becoming flirtatious conversation with his dream girl continued. It was his private paradise, exclusive only to him. No one was to guess that the somber, brooding upperclassman had in his possession the most exquisite form of magic in existence.

Then one day, a restless feeling overtook him. Agitated he had put on a green jacket (all his other coat was in the laundry bin) and decided to stroll around to relieved him of the extra energy. Before he left, he backtracked to his room and, for the first time since it was placed on its crystal pedestal, he took the rose with him. Mamoru had hoped the presence of the flower would soothe the restlessness within him.

He walked for hours, occasionally taking the rose out from his inside pocket to smell its heady fragrance. He was so intent on guessing why he was so jumpy that he was surprised enough to drop his precious rose as a wad of paper hit his head.

Bemused, his mind occupied with the paper, he shortly, oddly enough, forgot that the red rose was now lying on the sidewalk, vulnerable to busy feet. With a loud chuckle he eyed the test paper that had a large 30 circled in a very red marker. In minutes, he heard an indignant huff and turned his attention to the tapping feet in front of him.

What he saw stopped him cold. His rose lay crushed underneath a black shoe, its red petals seeming to wilt from the pressure it had to carry. His midnight-blue eyes promising murder, he locked eyes on the girl in front of him, ready to forget manners and shout at the girl to step away from his precious flower.

Crystal blue eyes dancing with irritation stared back at him defiantly. In a barely controlled voice, the girl demanded the return of her paper, and how dared he laugh at something that did not involve him in any way.

He controlled his anger. It was obvious to Mamoru that the girl had no idea that there was a rose between her left foot and the concrete sidewalk. He nursed his aching heart with the thought that the rose would return to normal once his hands touched it. So instead of going hell bent, he decided to irritate the girl in front of him instead. Just to extract payment for momentarily destroying his flower.

"Eh, Odango-Atama, I'm surprise you'd want to keep this. It's an embarrassment. If I were you, I'd burn it and lock myself in shame."

The girl shrieked loudly and with a louder curse swiped the offending paper from his hand. She blew a raspberry at him and promptly left. Glancing back once, she gave him a murderous stare.

Mamoru waited for the girl to turn a corner. It would not do for her to witness the regeneration of his rose. The moment she was out of sight Mamoru's hand reached for the flower, his being tingling in anticipation of seeing the gold and silver light.

It never came.

Incredulous, he stared at the rose as if it had failed him. Within seconds, it begun to turn brown, and then, it turned to dust. Confused, he looked down, expecting to see another rose on the sidewalk. Maybe he had picked up a random weed, and his rose was still lying on the ground waiting for rescue. There was no rose. Either on the hot sidewalk, nor in his clenching hands.

He ignored the pain. That night, he prompted sleep to come soon, his mind hoping to clear things up with his princess. She would know what happened. Maybe, just maybe, she might even give him another rose, though the idea of replacing what he had lost left a bad taste in his mouth.

That night, his princess did not talk to him. He found her in the shadows, like all the times he had seen her, but there was something wrong. She was not laughing, nor dancing about. She stood still on a balcony, her body shaking with fear, and sadness, her slender hands clasped together to keep from trembling. She was the one needing comfort now, not him.

Even before he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, the princess's silvery voice reached him…

"Find the Silver Crystal, my prince, and all will be revealed…"

Mamoru stood still. Silver Crystal? He tried to remember if there was such a thing in the books he had read. "Princess, I don't understand? What is the Silver Crystal?"

The golden girl before him took a ragged breath. Pain emitted from her delicate form. "The crystal has your memories…Please, seek it for me. I will cease with out it…"

He was about to ask for more detail, to demand what is happening, when he was roused from sleep, the vision of the princess disappearing rapidly, her tears joining the oblivion that was swallowing her whole.

That night was the first of many nights. The dream never changed. Every night, he had to endure the sight of the woman he loved slowly crumbling on the weight of her grief. There was no more laughter. No more light conversations, no more flirting with the girl that had been constant in his life. The shadows that used to be a comforting cloak around them had taken an ominous feel. More and more it seemed to threaten to swallow the girl in the balcony with its inky darkness.

Mamoru knew why this was so. The rose was the key. The rose was the portal that opened him to a brief moment of happiness. The magical rose crushed and destroyed by the feet of a blonde twit, Tsukino Usagi.

As he lived and breathe, he would hate Usagi for the rest of his life, because she took his one shining hope.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

'_What the hell!_' Usagi tried to collect her thoughts as she tried to still the beating of her heart at the same time.

No such luck. With her body turning into mush, she opted instead to wrap her arms around the hard frame in front of her to support her jellied legs. His chest was broad, deep. His stomach was flat, his hips – as far as she could estimate- was slim. She could not feel a single once of fat, and believe honestly that the handsome and noble form of the man was all corded with muscles.

Her nose caught a whiff of roses. It seemed to come from somewhere inside the green jacket that the man was wearing. It mingled with other scents from him. There where hints of leather, coffee, and moonlit smelling air, forming an excitingly male scent, which added to his mystery.

'_Odd. I never knew men had roses scented cologne…_' she thought idly. Unconsciously, she sniffed her way, trying to locate the exact spot where the scent was coming from.

Mamoru scowled as he felt electricity coursed through him when Usagi's arms locked unto him. He tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating. That smile she gave him had been disarming. Whatever tactic she had taken today as her fight plan was off to a good start; Usagi- 1, Mamoru-0. He shook his head a little to clear it. He always won their daily bouts. And he will be damned if he let Usagi know how much that smile had driven him to, well, a tangled knot of warm feelings.

His thoughts were snapped back to reality when he felt her burrowing deeper in the folds of his green jacket. It had become his favorite, for one reason unknown to those who insisted of its hideousness. Inside the pocket of the coat, a scent of his lost rose seemed to be perpetually present. No matter how many times he washed it, or how sweaty it get, the soft scent of that rose lingered on. It was as if the rose, realizing that it was the last time it was going to be held by its owner had imprinted its scent inside the coat where it was last kept, to give Mamoru a small parting gift. Because of this, not even the possible end of the world would ever part Mamoru from the green jacket. It was all he had to remind him of his happy times.

With a darkening scowl, he yanked one of the Odango Atama's pigtails. His fingers suddenly felt powerless as it sifted the silky feel of the girl's hair_. 'What the hell is happening to me?!_', he thought groggily.

Mamoru had long ago stopped hating her. Somewhere between their fifth encounter, he had silently forgiven her the loss of his rose. Not that he had forgotten, but he was magnanimous in sharing the blame. He should not have been holding it out in the street that day, anyway. He ignored constantly that nagging voice that asked him if maybe there was more to the reason why he stopped hating his sparring partner. '_That maybe, you never really could hate her at all…'_

No matter what a handful Usagi was, she was too much an incarnation of sunshine for anyone, even him, to hold a grudge. It wasn't his fault that before he had long forgiven her, he found out he actually liked irritating the blonde. Something about hearing her wail her indignation at his treatment of her persona always managed to stabilize his fast warping world.

And what a warped world it really was turning out to be. The loss of the rose, his princess's despairs, then, unexpectedly, another complication to his fast jumbled emotional state was Sailor Moon. That was as much a shock as having a magical rose. In his mind, he roughly admitted that it was a good exchange.. And, of course, his becoming Tuxedo Mask.

So, with those plus points, he figured Usagi could be forgiven the grievances she had caused. And he could always annoy her, whenever he felt stressed out. Sort of like having a walking, answering back, stress releaser. He never felt too guilty when he makes her wail. Forgiven she maybe, but it was still her tapping feet that had turned his rose into a mush.

It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes. But torture and penalty of death would never, ever, make him admit to anyone he found Usagi as attractive. _'Attractive, my ass. She could give any beauty queen a run for their money, or crown, or what not_.' Mamoru chose to ignore this voice, too

"Good grief," Mamoru groaned, as he felt Usagi's warm breath mingled with his body heat, her head now stuffed inside his green jacket. He studiously ignored Rei's indignant yell, and the excited murmuring going around the arcade. Motoki had informed him months ago that the management of the arcade had decided to hold an entrance fee when three o'clock came around. When he had bluntly asked what was that suppose to mean, the arcade manager (who compromise the one and only arcade management), had cheerfully informed him that people were starting to get interested on the development of Chiba-san, and Tsukino-san. He even showed a box filled with cash and had asked for company; Motoki wanted the money safely in the bank.

"Like a nest egg of some sort," the bastard that was his former best friend cheekily informed him.

The only reason that Motoki was still alive after that was because he had hastily extended management's generosity toward its star in the form of lifetime supply of black coffee. And the threat that if Mamoru so much as lay one finger on management, then he, Chiba Mamoru, would never be allowed inside the arcade again. Since it was Usagi's afternoon hangout, Mamoru had decided to relent. He was a man of routine, and 3:00 p.m had long been acknowledged as the start of round two of his and the blonde's daily war.

His musing was cut short when he heard Motoki's excited voice. The towheaded man was busy talking to himself, an avarice expression on his smiling face. "Oohhh, I wander if I can raise the entrance fee five dollars up, once word of this gets around?" There was a definite drool on his best friends face.

That did it!

Bellowing at the top of his voice, Mamoru collected himself and grasp the cause of all his turmoil on her slender shoulder. His grip was hard, but he was past caring. The idiot better have a good explanation why she was sniffing his body underneath his jacket. That and causing him a mild case of heart attack. Palpitations were getting common whenever Usagi was near. '_Not that the ditz need to know that…'_

"ODANGO! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Usagi snapped out of her rose perfumed daydream. It had been surprisingly comfortable having her head and half her body (she was that small) engulfed inside that horrible green jacket. Her hands, which used to be around the dark haired man, had slowly crept around until it was flushed on his chest. She had been about to lift the offending material that was his shirt so that she could lay her cheek against naked flesh when her shoulder started singing in pain. _'Goddess of Alune, why is it my body parts sing when in pain?'_ her fumbled brain asked herself bemusedly.

'Eeeek! How could you? I said a good impression. What were you doing!?!'

'_Geez, hey, what happened to your high bred talk_?'

'I AM YOU! How could you do this to us? What do you think he thinks about us now? He probably imagines us to be some sort of depraved, little twit!'

'_Hey! I resent that. You're supposed to be genteel!'_

'You are supposed to be genteel! We had an agreement! You were…you allowed me to let us be!'

'_So what are you screaming at me for? I'm on autopilot, right? This means, it was you who was sniffing in places you shouldn't have been putting your nose in to!'_

'EEEEK! This is a catastrophe! And he is looking at us with murder in his eyes!'

Usagi peered beneath absurdly long lashes. The man before her really was incredibly mad for some reason. _'Eh, what did I do to get that look?'_

Coughing slightly, the blonde took a step back. "Ooops…"

Mamoru wanted to shake her. "Ooops!? Ooops? What sort of answer is that? What were you doing inside my coat?" Each word was punctuated with his fingers digging deeper and deeper on Usagis' shoulder.

A part of him calmly reminded him that the girl was visibly wincing from the pain, and that she was bound to get a very nasty bruise. In fact, very nasty BRUISES. He almost let go, until another voice informed him, gleefully, that it would be a good idea to kill the girl, because that way, he only get a head ache by having only two love of his life.

'_Less complicated, although how less complicated loving a heroine and a dream princess at the same time could get, is beyond me. So maybe, it would be wisest to let Usako live, let a youma kill Sailor Moon, then, stop sleeping all together. Then hook up with Usako, because of the three, I honestly believe USAKO is the least complicated possible girlfriend scenario.'_ the voice in Mamoru said with a smug tone. Two tones converged briefly, one had a voice belonging to a six years old Mamoru, the other one the dark, mysterious voice of Tuxedo Mask. They were unhappy with the decision of the third voice but cannot find fault with the whole idea.

The tall man let go of his quarry so fast she stumbled backwards. He watched, amazed, as the usually klutzy junior high student was able to find a hold on a corner table. This, too, was evidence of the madness that was fast becoming his day. Usagi ALWAYS fell down flat. His two hands gripped both sides of his head and almost stated yanking out his raven hair in clumps. First thing first, though. Usagi's sudden gracefulness was only his secondary concern. Something more important must be cleared first.

"For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH USAKO!" Mamoru shouted to that irritating voice within him. It took precisely three seconds and a half for his addled brain to fully registered that not only has his three inner voices heard that loud and clear, but the whole arcade, and the people outside the arcade, had heard him as well.

Another ten seconds of utter quiet. It was Rei, slumped in her seat, who whispered the next damning words. "Ie, demo, uh… Did Mamoru-chan just say Usako…?"

Motoki was in heaven. "Sugoi! A hundred! Good god in the highest heavens above, I can raise the entrance fee for a hundred," his awed whisper broke through the thickening silence.

Usagi for her part had broken in sweat. Something tugged in her mind, but she was too busy trying not to understand what she heard to give it further thought. Her blue eyes locked with the stormy blue of the stranger before her and she felt pity toward the handsome man.

He was clearly in pain, both physically and mentally, AND emotionally. Whatever aloofness he possessed had vanished and all that stood before her was a wreck. A handsome, well-muscled, black-haired wreck of a man, who looked like he was about to commit murder. His or hers was a matter now currently being discussed.

Usagi tried to stand a little straighter as his icy eyes pinned her on the spot. Something was trying to click in her mind. Important things that may, or may not, clear a lot the complicated web that she had now, apparently, created.

'_What now, genius?' _

'I am tempted to end our miserable life right now, so please refrain your sarcasm and be nice.'

'_Fat chance. You are not that powerful yet. And I seriously doubt you can force me to moon dust myself with my OWN tiara. And despite your thou and thines, you are not a Sailor Warrior, so unless talking to me like a prissy sissy get to kill me, ha!'_

'I can sweetly drown you after flying to a very tall cliff, then, leap to very dark and turbulent waters if I wanted. YOU do not have wings yet, after all.'

'_WINGS? Oh, shoot, I forgot about those…Hey! WE GET TO HAVE WINGS?''_

'Will you be quiet? It is not important now. I cannot think straight. Something is seriously amiss. Were you EVER at war with this man?'

'_How the heck would I know? You made me forget. Oh, wait, no way! TEE-HEE, hehehehe….'_

'Please tell me why you laugh so…'

'_I DO remember him. Geez, this is too good to pass up. Can I come back now?'_

'No! You promised that I could be the one to shine today. I have until midnight. Do not dare go back on your words.'

'_But, Mamoru-Baka is seriously at a disadvantage. Not being able to use this new development is causing me, causing us, physical pain! Can't you just take over tomorrow?'_

'Pardon, but did you say he calls by the name of Mamoru? Is that his name? Something, hmnnn…I think he should be named differently, hmnnn…'

'_You are so right. Baka suits him much better. Bakaro even.'_

'Do not be like that. It is unbecoming. And he is not a Baka.'

'_Like hell! And we are way off course from our previous topic. Look, you don't know this jerk wad like I do. Let me handle him. You're too stressed now. You're sounding a little like me more than the uppity lady that you were before. But, I totally forgive you. The Baka, sort of, brings out the worst in us. I should know. This idiot and me had been working on the beginnings of world war three for months now.'_

'No! I forbid hearing another argument from you. In fact, it will be to our convenience if you simply fainted right here, right now!'

'_WHAT!?!'_

'You heard me. We must faint. It is for the common good. More ever, it will give us sufficient time to turn the events to our benefit. And to gather myself, because as you have pointed out, you are starting to take over again. Mamoru-kun seemed to have affected that change…I want to know why. So kindly faint now!'

And with that Usagi fainted, her slight form swayed in a graceful swoon toward Mamoru…


	3. Chapter 3

x**X**x

**Chapter Three: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

The two girls were in various state of sitting down. The younger of the two slowly lay down while lazily lifting up a strand of her hair. Frightened yet comforted at the same time, the silence was broken with the younger one's sigh.

'_Sooooo, I was looking at my hair, and have been seeing some strands of silver in it. Reminds me of your hair now…'_

'Silly me. It's our hair, not mine.'

'_Eh? Oh, yeah… Missed that detail. Any ways, why is it doing that?'_

'You are beginning to recollect my memories…Being here, in this place, conversing with me, I believe is causing you to be more aware of some details of our past life…'

'_Oh.'_

'Do you really not want any part of it?'

'_Well, it's just, gomen, but…It freaks me out, you know? I wished someone just mentioned this detail instead of getting it in one explosive detail, ya know. It's like plunging in one clean swoop in a cold pool of water instead of inching in slowly to get used to it.'_

'Why, pray tell, is that so much more to your liking?'

'_You don't know? _

'No. I am sorry, but no'

'_Ehem. Hmnnn, I think you should know, Baka's stroking our hair for the past half hour now…'_

'Tis so. I have noted it, and I have noted you like it.'

'_For some one who is me, you are thoroughly wrong in your conclusion. I'm scared stiff that he is stroking it to see why it's gotten silvery hued.'_

'Oh.'

'_Oh? You mean, it is silvery now?!'_

'Gomen nasai! No, I would not complicate matters more by doing that. You have to accept that you are who you are for our hair to have a silvery sheen to manifest physically…You did not really like the sensation?'

'_Hoo-hah! That's a relief! And to answer your question, it's making my skin crawl. Err, so, why is he stroking it then?'_

'I have no idea. I thought you are the expert with our Mamo-chan.'

'_Are you smirking!? And what was that?! Mamo-chan!?'_

'You know, I believe we need to wake up now. I have an excellent plan…'

'_Hey! You better stop planni-'_

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Mamoru gazed quizzically at the sleeping angel before him. He lifted a heavy strand of golden hair and carried it quietly to his lips. Usagi's unconscious form did not stir, and he contemplated if he could sneak a kiss on her lips while she was asleep.

"Gah!"

Startled by his own wayward thoughts, Mamoru quickly scooted away from the girl. His hands, however, seemed to mind the move very much and within a heartbeat, he was back again to stroking the blonde's silky hair. Unwanted sarcasm, by habit, came out of his lips to deliver an insult to his slumbering nemesis.

"So, Odango, your mom must love making a monthly budget simply for shampoo. Just how much conditioner is a shower's worth to it anyway?" Stroking the subject repeatedly, his next words were spoken like a caress. " It's really lovely…If it gets too much for your mom, just say the word and I'll by you whatever you need to keep it this soft and silky..."

"You are losing it, my buddy, my pal."

Motoki watched as his remarks caused Mamoru to jump a good five feet on the air.

Jamming his guilty hands in his pocket, his midnight blue eyes shooting death threats, Mamoru chose to ignore what his best friend was implying. The devil you don't know was always preferable to the devil you do know. Motoki, the very incarnation of the devil, did not know such sayings.

"Oiy! You are not telling me that is the best insult you can come up with, are you?" The more cheerful of the two men said with a wink. "Personally, I think it's a bit weak, what with the-" Pause for dramatic effect- "For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH USAKO!"

At this loud statement, the girl on the couch gave a slight moan. Two worried gaze swept passed her before locking with each other. Motoki contemplated the wisdom of egging Mamoru more now that Usagi might be getting conscious. With a shrugged, he decided that living to the fullest was more important than a dull, boring life.

Motoki gazed at Mamoru and delivered his lines with an earnest look in his face. 'You mind if I held the reception for your wedding here at the arcade? Poll said I could get people to actually pay a one hundred fifty dollar admission price for it. Maybe more, since the drama is escalating to such incredible heights."

In one swift move, Mamoru's hand went around Motoki's neck, ready to cut off life giving oxygen. Motoki mentally slapped himself for trying to live on the edge. As stars started to appear in front of his eyes, he sorrowfully said good-bye to his beloved Reika.

With a sigh, Mamoru released his hold on Motoki. It was scary but for a minute there, he had just wanted to keep squeezing as his frustration begun to catch up with him. Only the reality that he valued Motoki's friendship kept him from kissing Motoki – err, strangling Motoki goodbye.

Motoki slumped like a sack of potato on the floor. "What wheeze where you," hack, cough, "you, moron, you were actually serious there!" wheeze, gahhh, wheeze.

Murderous midnight blues held him steady.

"Christ, but you are scary when you get mad." The arcade guy mumbled, overcome despite himself with his friend's icy glare. "I never even knew you had it in you. In the long years that I've known you, I had only seen three emotions; mild boredom, amused boredom, irritated boredom. And when you are not manifesting any emotion, you are simply bored." He looked up to see what his words were doing.

There was no reaction. And Motoki, a man who lived by the principle of cest la vie, just couldn't resist one final shot. "To be honest, the only time I ever see you with a more vivid emotion is when you get with Usagi-chan here."

"I've even video taped some of your more, what to call it…Oh, right, livelier encounters. It's in the market for a fifty dollars now, but I'll give you a free copy seeing you've made me into such a rich man." So said he gave Mamoru a hopeful puppy dog look. "I've even decided the moment I can afford that engagement ring for Reika, that I will split the remaining profits with you."

What he saw made him start running back in the safety of the café so fast, fire marks were somewhat visible on the floor.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Mamoru ignored the looks he was getting from the sidewalk. Though he rarely brought it, something had urged him to make use of his car today. Besides, he rationalized, the car needed to be driven or its gears get rusty. It seemed that ever since meeting Usagi, he had taken a habit of walking to his destinations, no matter how far it was.

The first few days after the infamous incident in front of Osaka Jewelry, he had ridden in his bike or car. The result was a Usagi-Collision free day. Sometimes, it lasted a full three days. What he couldn't understand was that it left him empty whenever his day ended without his usual dosage of the blonde's screech.

Rational man that he was, he had decided this one was best left unexplained. And walking was twice better than using cars or bikes, anyway. You get to exercise, PLUS get to help with the ozone layer and cut down pollution. Still, he was glad he used the car today.

'_Makes kidnapping the girl you are not in love with tons easier…_' his mind sneered. _'Why are we KIDNAPPING the poor little lamb? And where are we taking her?'_

Mamoru decided not to explain to that voice either.

Not that he could have. To be honest, he was still dazed by his decision. After Motoki had left the back room, the others had streamed in and asked how Usagi was. Ami had been hopping from one foot to another and was clenching something in her right pocket. It looked like a calculator, from the shape of it. Makoto and Rei had tried their best to lure Mamoru out of the room, but he politely ignored their pleas.

Usagi fainting had left him heartbeat less for a span of six seconds. As a med student, he knew that was not a good thing. And when he had scooped her up and deposited her to the worn blue couch in the employees area of the arcade, his heart had clenched tightly when he saw how vulnerable she looked.

He ignored the need to explain that, too.

He did know nothing would get cleared if he stayed in the arcade. But he was wretched to leave the blonde haired girl there. Despite the fact that Motoki and her friends would be there to take care of her. Because, Mamoru felt in his hearts of hearts, that he deserved that privilege, more than any of them.

'_And, naturally, we won't be explaining why this is so, ne?_'

Mamoru muttered under his breath. His inner voice really was a sarcastic SOB.

The car was parked a little father from the arcade than usual, but he got there eventually. With a nary a break in his movement, he opened the door and gently placed the sleeping girl inside and seated her on the passenger's side of the car. His mind processed the fact that she had been unusually light for someone who ate like – well, now, words failed him as he tried to find a perfect metaphor. In fact, words failed him when he tried to explain how a girl like Usagi remained thin with all the chocolate she consumed every day. Metabolism and good genes just don't do that.

He seated himself in the driver's seat and adjusted his seatbelt. When that was done, he turned to the girl in the passenger seat to buckle her up as well. He was chagrined to see her blue eyes looking at him quizzically.

'_Oh shit!'_ he thought. He imagined his face getting beet red by now. There was no way he cannot not explain this one. There simply wasn't anyway Usagi was going let this down.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Mamoru blinked_. 'How to explain, how to explain_…'

Usagi blinked. _'How did I get here, how did I get here_…'

Then, on cue, both blushed scarlet.

Mamuro's inner voice spoke first. '_Oohh, how you going to explain to Odango how she got to the interior of your car?'_

"Shut up!"

Usagi flinched. A part of her took note how stressed the man in the driver's seat was and gave him the benefit of a doubt. "I, uhmnn, mister, I didn't say anything…" she said in the softest whisper possible.

Mamuro was looking at her in disbelief. "Mister?" he repeated unsure. Then an unholy glee filled his face as revelation took over. With a grim smile, the upper classman gave the junior high student a superior look and said, "Look, kid, I don't know what you're game is, but I'm on to you." For emphasis, he wagged his finger in front of Usagi's nose.

The girl looked at him with disbelief. "Err- demo, game?"

"Look, Odango, stop it. You've had your fun. Ha ha. Happy? You've done it. This score is yours now."

Blue eyes looked back in the direction of the arcade. Her friends were there. Safety was there. Who ever this hunk was, no matter how delicious the situation seemed, one could never be safe with a complete stranger. Thus, in classic princess in distress mode, Tsukino Usagi turned her rapidly paling face toward her abductor and in a squeaky, but breathless voice said the classic lines.

"Oh, please, sir. Don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just not that!" Her voice was pathetic in its softness. The next words were said so low, it was inaudible. "I'm a virgin…"

Mamoru heard that loud and clear. "WHAT!?"

"I am. Please. I haven't even been kissed!" the victim to be squeaked back. "…Or I think I haven't been kissed yet…This is very troublesome, not remembering…"

Brows drew in the fiercest frown imaginable. "What did you mean? That you may have been kissed? And why would you even mention that you are a virgin?" The college guy raked trembling fingers to his raven locks. He gave his passenger a dubious look, still unwilling to try to make out what is happening. "What is wrong with you?"

Usagi frowned herself. Trying to be subtle, she gave her reflection in the rear mirror to see if maybe, just maybe, the man saw something to cause him to ask what is wrong.

What she saw seemed okay enough, a little thin, slightly pale. But otherwise, okay. Her hands inched slowly to the door latch, she herself carefully judging the distance of the car from the arcade…

Mamuro saw the gesture and in his frustration grasped the girl's free hand. He gripped it tightly, afraid that his actions made her more jumpy, but refusing to let her go with out getting the whole incident straight. Something wasn't right. Subtle signs along with the fact that the Odango had not even shrieked once after she had seen him.

Usagi stiffened as the stranger's hand held her own. Something whispered deep in her heart, and she felt herself become unsure. The day had become akin to bedlam, and it was spiralling out of control minute by minute. The whisper assured her it will get better.

Then, softly, it prompted her to draw a very interesting conclusion about her present company…

"Demo, I'm really sorry." _Say you are sorry_. "You might find this weird", _You might find this weird._ "But, do I know you?" _Then ask if you know him, and please, try to stay calm… _

The blonde winced, unable to hide the apprehension that she was digging her own grave. _'How stupid can I get? I'm trusting a complete stranger…_' '_Funny, though, because I feel very happy, somehow, with him holding me so…'_

Cobalt blue eyes stared in shocked at aqua colored eyes. Confusion was in both pair, as well as distrust. For Usagi, it made sense, because in her present state, she really had no clue what was happening.

For Mamoru, the implications of Usagi's words were earth shattering.

Dazed, he tried to still his mind and focus on what the past exchange of words had meant.

He tried his best, he really did, but the initial suspicion had taken root long before the girl had fainted. He needed to stay logical. Usagi's declaration could not be accepted at face value. Somehow, his clueless enemy has found a way to make fun of him. It was the only logical explanation.

His heart broke. He told himself hearts don't get broken.

Instead, he allowed himself to see the humor in the situation. _'So, the score is now Usagi-2, Mamuro-0.'_ He thought to himself. With resolution, he looked at the girl to his left and tried to speak amiably. "You don't know?" 'Two can play your new game, Odango.' He jeered in silence.

Mamoru don't know where this situation was going. A part himself even relished the shift in the usual fight that he and Usagi usually have. The blonde was trying psychology to win and get the upper hand. He almost laughed aloud. If this was an ordinary fight, Mamoru would have been insulting her capability of raging this new war.

But the battle ground that Usagi had chosen was still refreshingly new, and he wanted to see how she well she coped, now that he was willing to get stringed along.

While the suspicious thoughts raged in the man's head, Usagi's was pleasantly free of any ill will. The hand holding her was very warm, and the look she was receiving from her new friend was very revealing. Somehow, her heart and mind had concluded that who ever the man was, he was important to her. And that this day must be stretched as long as possible, so she can spend every moment with him…

Mamoru himself had come up with a game plan. "We can't talk here," he told Usagi. His eyes indicated the arcade. As if on cue, Rei exited from the sliding doors, followed by a very agitated Makoto. Ami was nowhere to be found, but the two girls were enough to make him ignite the car's engine.

With out waiting for Usagi's answer, he drove away from the people who might take away the girl whose hands, having been freed from his when he gripped the car wheel, now lay in comfort at his lap. Exactly where he had placed it…


	4. Chapter 4

x**X**x

**Chapter Four: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

Moments later, the red car skidded to a halt in front of the city park. Usagi sat up straighter from her seat. Her trust had disintegrated, inch by agonizing inch, as the minutes swept by and the man had refused to speak to her. She even tried to take her hand from where he had placed it, but he quickly held it down with his, keeping it in place.

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with them being so intimate. If anything, she felt the actions were tame, judging from the bolts of electricity that came from the both of them.

Something else made her wary. Her heart was hammering and a part of her was crying out in pain. Who ever the man was, he was someone who must have caused her a lot of heartbreak. What baffles her was that for someone who must have influenced her so, she had simply no recollection of him.

'_NO! HOW COULD YOU!?'_

'Please, your voice is unusually loud…I am in front of you so you need not shout.'

'_Oh, no! Don't you dare go lady like on me! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WENT _

_UNESCORTED WITH A MAN! WITH BAKA!!!!!'_

'Is he really so horrible?'

'_Are we afraid with thunder and lightning?'_

'Do not snort. It is unbecoming. And no, we are not afraid of thunder and lightning.'

'_No way! I'm scared stiff of them…'_

'Why should you be afraid? Zeus would take offense…'

'_The who?_'

'We are skillfully steering the subject of our conversation. I had asked you why is Mamoru so terrible. You had yet to reply an acceptable answer.'

'_I dunno. He rubs me the wrong way. And he hates me back, so it's not really important why I should stay clear of him. He really doesn't want to be my friend…'_

'Why?'

'_Look, let's just go. What's the point. He'll just spurt venom and you are so not equip to answer back!'_

'But why? Why would he irritate you so? And why do you not want to win his friendship? I know you. I am you. It is not unusual for us to try to win his company…'

'_Hemakesmefeellikedirt…'_

'Forgive me. You spoke too fast; I was not able to understand…'

'_He's perfect. I - you – US are not!'_

'I cannot see what would b-'

'_For pete's sake! You're the one who sprouts soliloquies every few seconds. Can't you guess? Pride! He makes me feel like I have no pride…'_

'Oh…'

'_He breaks me down, and points out how inadequate I am. Nothing I do satisfy him.'_

'…_..'_

'_Aren't you gonna say anything?'_

'...Perhaps it is best. You should not get involved. We have someone for us, someone who will love us completely.'

'_WHAT!?'_

'So good to see you have gotten over your tears…'

'_Quit skirting the issue. Who is HE? Is he a hunk? More gorgeous than Motoki? IS IT _

_TUXEDO MASK?! IS IT!? IS IT!?'_

'…..'

'_HEY! We have a very important topic to talk about here. What are you looking at anyways?'_

'He is staring at us again… He has sad eyes too. You know, I think I know him…'

'_Of course you know him. He is MY worst enemy. Look, about Tuxedo Mask…'_

'More than that…much more…As if, a promise, spoken amid a garden of roses…'

'_Look, you are getting loopy again. I mean, in—EEEP! Why are you gripping my hand like that!?'_

'I remember him! I know why you are afraid of him!'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

"So shall we dance, Odango?"

They had left the closed space of the car. In silence, both lost in thought, they had walked to the edge of the man made lake located in the center of the park. Usagi was deep in thought. Her movement was uncertain, as if she was not aware she was walking at all, so lost was she in her contemplation.

Mamoru puzzled about the sudden change of tactic. His Odango certainly pulled one on him, and he needed to even out the odds. A part of him was desperately trying to convince his more cynical self to accept the chance and do it good. But Mamoru was a man set on his ways

Odango Atama is not strong enough to make him act differently, regardless of his jumbled feelings about her. There was Sailor Moon to think about. His princess, she was a factor as well. Those two were enough confusion in his life. Odango was his constant.

He needed to put everything on track. And the walk had given him time to analyze how to teach Usagi not to mess with routine.

His eyes dragged itself from the view of the lake, to settle on Usagi's face. It seemed blank, free of emotion. Some fire leaped within her eyes, and in seconds, her blue eyes came to life.

It was the look that she gave him which made him falter the next insult he was about to say.

'_She looks, fearful, unsure. But not in the way she usually is. Her eyes are in pain…'_ his heart whispered to him softly.

Mamoru shook his head. It's a trick, all of it, and the better he acted along with her, the better he can get the upper hand again. His eyes steeled over.

Usagi was trembling. Her mind was screaming and staying silent at the same time. 'Is it you? But why are you so distant?' She almost ran away, her fear gripping her, leaving her incapable of rational thought. Usagi scrubbed her eyes, confused at the tears that were coming fast and furious. '_We gotta stop this. I'm not ready yet_…'

Something in her rebelled. A part of her, some hidden part, the one who stayed silent when she cried, the one who stood in pride after her friends insulted her, stuck its stubborn head, and refused to budge. This hidden part had a core of steel. And this part of her wanted to remain.

'_You are afraid of him?'_

'Yes…'

'_Move over. I'll handle Baka Buta.'_

'You promised me this day. And I do not fear him in that way. If you will answer the call of your heart, you will realize your fear is not that way either.'

'_Look, I do not really need your riddling now, got it? If you have something to say, I suggest you lay it straight. Otherwise, lemme at him.'_

'I fear him, now, what he makes me feel. I fear his own heart's call. I fear that it is not me, now that I see who he is. I fear he sees you, and not me. I fear the knowledge, that he had not loved you at first sight…'

'_Shimata! You are worse than Ames when she talks about analytical geometry. I didn't know there was anyway to talk that way without any math equations! GEEEZZZ!_

'How did you meet?'

'_Is that what you meant? What's with the I fear stuff?'_

'You say he hates you? Does his heart remember and resent what I have brought about?'

'_Look, I dunno what you are saying, but my head is hurting. Talking to you is worse torture than those stupid Shakespearian plays Haruna-sensei insists we learn.'_

'I—will you trust me?'

'_Why?'_

'Tis only for one day, I promise.'

'_You are scaring me again.'_

'Tis only one day. I was denied this. We both were. Allow me to make it right…'

'_Why are you so sad? And not being insensitive or anything, but I'm getting very bad vibes…'_

'One day is all I ask, all I shall require, I promise.'

'_GAH! Don't cry! Look, ah, heck…I thought we had cleared that. Fine, one day. Or till midnight. No more no less…And better tell me what you are up to. I do not, DO NOT want surprises!'_

'……'

'_Sheesh! Fine. But look, we need guidelines. This thing you are about to do, I do not want any waterworks when I get back. And I do not, in any way, want angst! Jeez Luis, I got enough problems. Add anymore complications and I will boot you out of my mind!'_

'I promise. This one day, he will see a different us. Endym—Forgive me, I meant, Mamoru will glimpse the woman that we should have been.'

'_I'm pretty sure there is an insult somewhere in there…But I'm just so stressed with what you might reveal, I'm not even gonna bother to be outraged.'_

'Would it help, if I forget again who he is? I can retract what I remembered…'

'_Yeah. Won't that be complicated though? HE doesn't know we are in lala land…'_

'It is beside the point. All that is required for me, for us, to remember, is that we are, and have always been, in love with him. Be it any lifetime…'

'_Well, sheesh. Couldn't you have just sai-…'_

'…….'

'_Gomen, but…did you say, in love.'_

'Hai…'

'_Ooooohh, shitttttttttttt….'_

Mamoru was unnerved by Usagi's pain. He closed his eyes, trying to clear the demons that had answered her pain. His own demons, from his own past. The princess used to keep it at bay, at night. Until the nightmares begun, until the dreams lost the joy in them, and became nothing but pooled anguished. That was when the demons took over, threatening and mocking him. _'Find the crystal, or your beloved princess is dead_.'

He could not understand it, but for a moment there, he could have sworn it was the princess standing before him.

When he opened his eyes again, it was Usagi again who was gazing at him, unsure and slightly ill at ease. He almost breathed a sigh of relief. Odango he could handle. Sailor Moon he could handle. The princess, he could not handle.

Because Usagi and the Moon Warrior were like a pea in a pod. A pea, not two. They were the same, save for the super powers, and the fact that one could dust a youma with a twirling tiara. The princess, he felt, was slightly different. She was a more distorted image of the first two. Sadder, and yes, weaker…How he knew this, he doesn't know. But the cry baby he constantly teased was stronger somehow, than the exquisite sylph that occupied his slumber.

He opened his eyes, ready to do battle.

Usagi was the first to give the deathblow. "Mamo-chan…I think you should know. I—I love you very much…"

In some obscure, fog filled place, a young girl with blonde hair chased her taller mirror image, fully intent on murder.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

**(A/N**: _One for the blonde! HA HA HA. You seriously did not think I was gonna fill this part with drama and angst. What is the score again**? Usagi-3, Mamoru-nil.** By the time the story is over, Mamoru's inside will be nothing more than mush…_

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Mamoru was about to do first-degree murder. He has crossed the line, somewhere. While he was contemplating how Usagi had looked like the tragic entity that haunted him every night, the twit had managed to dig deep, and decided to hold no punches.

'_Why can't we just accept what she might be saying as true?_' the irritating voice asked. Mamoru almost let go of his anger. The voice had sounded humbled, as in awed by Usagi's revelation. He almost gave in with the suggestion, until self-preservation reeled in and insisted he stop thinking impossible thoughts.

What now? He honestly have no clue. One thing for sure, getting Usagi away from her friends and taking her on some secluded spot was without a doubt the most moronic action he could have done.

His senses were in overdrive. Failing in keeping his emotions under control, he decided to resolve the turmoil inside him. And the best way to do that was to make sure Usagi was as far away from him as possible.

That was pathetically clear. Mamoru considered his next move. He did not try to look at Usagi's face, nor try to catch her eyes. She herself was gazing at him with rapture. It the same expression on her face when she looked at Motoki.

Then again- there was a difference. With Motoki, her eyes had the glazed look of a crazed fan looking at her favorite idol. The look he was receiving now was honest and pure. The look in her eyes was making him feel hot and cold, then hot again. This look wasn't dazzled. It was bedazzling. This look was finishing off what her declaration of love had failed to do. This was mostly for his heart to stop beating.

That or for him to scoop it out of his chest, and have it delivered to the golden girl before him, still beating and ribbon it in delicate lace.

Closing his eyes, and steeling himself for the inevitable electricity that appeared when he and Usagi touched, he scooped the girl bride style, ran to his car, wrenched the car door open, dump the cause of all his problems, scoot to his seat and drive toward the temple where he knew Rei lived. His car fairly flew down the road.

Usagi, oblivious to Mamoru's heart problems (_**N/A**: can't help it, sorry_), snuggled closer to Mamoru and happily sniffed her way again inside his green jacket. She had conveniently remembered to look for the place where the scent of a rose was coming from. Mamoru clutched his heart. It felt ready to leap out and find the nearest gift-wrapping station.

He felt something wet on his cheeks and wiped it impatiently. He couldn't understand why he was crying. Bravely he analyzed the reasons, and came with the most conclusive explanation. He had seen it during his internship last summer. Men and women, whose emotion escalates from laughter to tears, while talking to inner voices that seemed to have a mind of its own.

He could not leave behind the fact that of him being in love with the girl of his dreams –literally- while contemplating how to ask a heroine for a romantic date.

Mamoru was losing his mind…

Needless to say, Usagi and Mamoru got to the temple record time.

Naturally, Rei, Makoto and Ami were there, waiting.

Naturally…


	5. Chapter 5

x**X**x

**Chapter Five: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

'I beg your pardon, but are you trying to ignore me?'

'….'

'I asked if there is something wrong.'

'….'

'Hmnph! I cannot believe I am so stubborn! No wonder Luna always seemed ready to scratch my eyes out when ever she insists I be the generous hostess!'

'…..'

'Fine. Be that way! See if I care. Just so you know I am about to kiss OUR Mamo-chan as if he is nev- ACKKKKK!'

'_Move over—OW! Why you little! Hey!'_

'Just becau—EEEP!!!THAT HURT!!!'

'_HA! Got you! What do you say about that, you ingrate!'_

'Pfffth…help me get the hair out of my mouth.'

'……'

'Thank you. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN INGRATE!'

'_You are taking over my body. You said we are doing this so people can see I, ME, and MYSELF, is more than just a dumb blonde! Now you've just about given the Baka the grand honors of cutting us---ME! To shreds….YOU DOLT!'_

'Hey!'

'_That's it; you are going back to your tidy little corner. I'M COMING BACK!'_

'I'd like to see you try.'

'_Was that a threat?'_

'You would think I would return not biting? I should hope you know yourself better than that. Now get your royal body off my royal body. IMMEDIATELY.'

'_Geez…you have a voice louder than me…'_

'HEY!'

'_Okay, let's be rational. It's my body. Its mine. It's me. What's your excuse for keeping it?'_

'I can spill all I know about our past life to you so fast, by the time you have placed me back and repressed me, you will never look at the moon, Mamo-chan, and the Sailor Warriors, the same way again.'

'_That's not fair! THAT'S BLACKMAIL!'_

'Hai!'

'_You know what I think? I think you've been doing this for an awfully long time!'_

'Oh, princess, you do not even want to remember all the mischief we caused in th—'

'_HEY! HEY! HEY! I thought no mentioning of the past?'_

'What is the point? You already seem to know more than you are letting on…'

'_Yeah, but I got this feeling, ya know…that until I hear all the things you know, I get to forget them when you stay quiet again…Like I am forcing myself to forget…'_

'Is it so horrible, to be complete? With all your memories intact? Do you fear the past, the future, that much…'

'_Like you would understand…you have no clue how confused I am right now, and that's even before you popped in…'_

'I beg pardon about that. If I could change destiny, I would have love that we did not need my memories, and simply make new ones…But I cannot control this. You cannot will it to change either…'

'…..'

'It is all right. We will get through this, I vow it. Now, let's give our beloved a goodbye kiss, shall we?'

'……'

'……'

'……'

'Don't you dare come near me!!!!'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

There was accusation in her aquamarine eyes. Mamoru saw it clearly, and he wondered why he felt so guilty because of it. He tried to rationalize, that perhaps, just maybe, Usagi felt he was leaving her here.

Which was exactly what he was about to do. Because being near her was hurting him right now. Her declaration had caused a dangerous wave of emotions that was slowly drowning him. Or making him fall, from a very high cliff…

Like falling in love.

His head jerked sideways at that thought. A brief image of his princess appeared, but she didn't seem overly concerned. Somehow, he felt she was cheering him on to follow those dangerous thoughts.

Mamoru's eyes travelled over Usagi's pale face and took note of the quivering lips. She was chewing the bottom lip, a habit she has, that he had noted a long time ago. He turned his gaze towards the three girls outside. They seemed to be waiting for them to come out; Rei looked fit for murder.

That didn't make him feel like leaving his precious package here. _'You were already having second thoughts about being parted with her,_' his mind informed him. '_Be man enough to admit that, and not use three little girls as excused.'_

Inside him, something winced. Three little girls…

His blue eyes scanned the woman- nay, girl, beside him. Fourteen…He kept forgetting that. Too young, too late. It still did not meant he want to let her go.

"Would you believe me, if I promise to come back for you?"

"When?" she whispered. Her hands, small and frail, were clutching the leather seat tightly. _'Please let him come back tonight… Not tomorrow…'_

"Tomorrow, we can talk about all this."

Usagi shook her head. Closing her eyes tightly, she forced the tears back. It didn't work, for hot scalding tears seeped out, and flowed down her cheeks. "That won't work…It won't be me you'll see tomorrow…"

Mamoru frowned, trying to make sense of his own feelings. Somehow, his sarcastic voice was silent. The one that favored Usagi. He thought he knew why, but the idea was so absurd, he refused to acknowledge it.

His heart, his mind, his entire being, was screaming that somehow, the girl before him was not his Odango Atama. And while there was a simmering attraction inside him for this girl, he wanted the real deal. She was the same, but different. Altered, somehow…

More vulnerable to pain and rejection.

He couldn't hurt her like that. With a slow gesture, he leaned toward her, his eyes holding her steady. Mamoru took hold of Usagi's shoulders, drawing the girl nearer, and she seemed to melt against him. With a gentleness that he tried so hard to keep, he gave her the lightest, most chaste of kisses.

Usagi smiled as she felt Mamoru's lips make butterfly strokes on her own. The kiss was beautiful, a promise, of what he wanted the future to hold…except his kiss was not-

'Meant for me…'

'_Wow, that felt, pretty nice…Hey, you think you can let me keep that? Not that I would cherish it or anything but…It was my first kiss and well…'_

'You are lucky; you do know this, don't you?'

'_Why do you say that?'_

'Because… because, he was kissing you…not me.'

'……'

Mamoru felt something changed. The response was different, from a second ago. His heart felt it….It is Usagi now, he was sure of it. Hungrily he deepened the kiss, insistent for the girl's response. His mind spun into the oblivion for the softest, most delicious of explosion.

When they ended the kiss, the girl's face was unsure again. Her eyes were closed, and with a tenderness he had always wanted to share with the girl, he delicately brushed his knuckles on her creamy cheeks.

Usagi's eyes opened wide, and she took his own expression. Something was lurking in her baby blues, questions that she did not want answered. _'Come back…I can't handle this/_ But he loves you…'

She scrambled away from the car, opening the door with trembling fingers. _'No, make it go away!'_ her mind screamed. She was confused…Nothing was making sense.

Mamoru felt her draw back from him, and he bit a loud oath. _'That is what you get, for playing her game…_' his mind scathingly said._' Did you really think she meant it when she said I love you?'_ No, because, somehow, the declaration didn't really came from her, but from someone else.

His hands tightened on the wheel of his car. With a pained gaze, he gave Usagi a sad look, before igniting the engine. He would be damned if he gave the blonde the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

His car turned the corner, away from the temple. Usagi, her hands trembling still, quietly touched her lips, feeling branded by his kiss…

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

She stood, unsure as the car turned the corner. She wanted to call him back, yet at the same time, she wanted to hide away from him forever. Usagi was confused with the way her heart was hammering out of control. But more important, she felt her head splitting as a name kept screaming inside her mind. A name of a man she did not remember.

Usagi heard footsteps, and with relief turned toward her three friends. It was Makoto who reached her first, with her long strides. In seconds, she was embraced. Usagi let her body relax from her rigid stand and fall hopelessly back into the taller girl's frame.

Makoto felt Usagi sink into the hug. A part of her wanted to hear what happened after she was taken from the arcade, to demand that Usagi dish out the dirt on why she and Chiba-san were kissing just minutes before. From where she and the other two had been standing, the car's front window had been shockingly transparent.

With a grimace, she turned Usagi aside and gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry," Makoto whispered. "She won't touch you, I promise."

Usagi gave her brown haired friend a teary smile, not fully grasping what Mako meant. The next she knew, she was placed protectively behind the girl's back, Makoto's bigger frame wary and alert.

"Look, Rei, I really don't think you should talk to Usagi right now. The two of you gotta calm down first." Makoto said pleadingly. Behind her, Usagi gasped in disbelief.

The blonde wanted to fall on the ground. '_Rei…How could I forget about Rei…Did she see the kiss?_' she thought in silence. Suddenly, she wanted nothing to do with her friends. What ever was going to be said here today was bound to turn ugly. A part of her, the one that was somewhat calm despite her many blackouts and memory lapse seemed to know that now was not a good time for the miko to be superior in front of her. '_I might hurt her feelings…If I haven't already.'_

Rei faltered slightly when she saw Makoto take an almost fighting stand in front of her. Over the past hour, she had been stewing and mostly just snapping at anything and anyone who dared to be in her way. Makoto more often than not was the receiving end because of the smart comments that the tall girl had been giving to her.

Indignant that Makoto would rather protect Usagi, than let the twit explain why she had been kissing Rei's man, the girl's purple eyes blazed. Usagi always get what she wanted. Including the better deal of Makoto's friendship…and Ami's too. Rei's lovely face hardened as she remembered how Tuxedo Mask had embraced Sailor Moon last night in battle. Oh yes, the blonde always get what she wanted.

"Look, Makoto, this doesn't involve you, so back off!" Rei snarled. She made a faking movement, and then tried to slip past her friend's guard, fully intent on confronting Usagi face to face.

Makoto's ponytail shook sideways as she shook her head. She knew that Rei needed to calm down for things to clear up, but if Rei persisted on this line of action, she would be forced to protect Usagi. Her brown eyes steeled in determination. She never knew nor can fully explain the need to make sure Usagi was always safe but that need had stayed strong as her friendship with the blonde continued. It wasn't that she loved Rei less, just something about Usagi's kindness that she found endearing. And something else…A sense of devotion that she never questioned.

Rei's anger was growing by the seconds. Of late, the fire senshi had begun resenting Usagi's role in their group. She was the most clueless of the four of them and yet it was to her that Luna had entrusted the Moon Wand. Luna explained it felt right somehow.

It made no sense to Rei. It wasn't that she didn't care for Usagi. In fact, the miko could still remember the friendly gesture that Usagi made in their first meeting. The next couple of days, she and Usagi formed a love hate relationship that she didn't share with the other two senshi.

This had bothered her so much, that she had continuously prayed in front of the sacred fire for guidance. The more she looked, the more she grew frustrated. Usagi was more than she let on, and this had caused her initial distrust on the blonde. She felt that Luna and Usagi were hiding something from the other three, as if the two, used to being together, trusted each other more.

Certainly, she never understood why despite Jupiter, Mercury and her own Mars' stronger attacks, it was always the blonde's tiara or her little wand that was the only one capable of killing a youma.

Frustrated, Rei had even tried to kill a youma with only Ami to help her, but it became clear that no amount of power blasting from her part would destroy the monster.

Then Sailor Moon had tripped to the scene, frisbeed her tiara and, poof, enemy gone. As easy as that.

Then, there was Tuxedo Mask. At the thought of him, Rei practically tried to rip Usagi out of Makoto's protective circle. But Makoto saw the action, and slapped her hand away.

"Why do you protect her?" Rei shrieked. "My, God! Am I the only one here who doesn't feel like she is lapping all the attention?"

Makoto swore. "Look, we don't know what happened, okay? Ami quit gaping there and say something!"

Mizuno Ami had been listening to the exchange with fear in her eyes. Over Rei's ranting, she had tried to explain in the arcade what she believed had happened. But the black haired girl hadn't been willing to listen to any thing she had to say, demanding instead that Ami start looking for Usagi via her mini computer.

Her dark blue eyes looked worriedly at her two friends. Biting her lips, she tried to weigh the situation, and resigned herself to openly calming the young priestess.

"Rei, come on. You know Usagi would never poach on your territory…" Ami soothed.

But Rei would have none of it. "Oh, shut up! Give me a break, huh? First, that twit acts all pathetic in battle, and then Tuxedo Mask comes along and saves her. She is doing it on purpose."

Makoto has had enough. With lightning movement, Makoto grasped Rei's arm and gave her a shove. "You better shut up right now, Rei, before you say something you'll regret."

Rei's face was mottled red in her anger. Her purple eyes were flashing fire as she pointed an accusing finger at Usagi. "But it's true! No wonder Tuxedo Mask ever has time for us. She hogs him all to herself." Rei felt tears beginning to drop from her eyes. "And now she wants my Mamoru. None of you can't tell me you didn't see her kissing him! She is such a drama queen, and she is manipulating everyone without us even knowing it!"

Ami frowned at Rei's outburst. She understood a little of what Rei was accusing, and she wanted to be fair. Of them four, only Rei was the one who had to attend a different school. Ami, Usagi and Makoto were all schoolmates. Rei's only chance to fully bond with Usagi were during their meetings and occasional outings as they searched for clue against the Dark Kingdom. The fiery miko never saw the Usagi who was flocked by nearly all her schoolmates almost every recess, or the large crowd of girls and boys who always whispered what a joy Usagi was.

With reprimand in her voice, Ami turned to Rei. "I think you should apologize. Usagi didn't deserve that comment, and you know it." She could feel Rei's anger being directed to her, but the overly shy genius kept her cool. "Makoto's right. You better stop and think for a while before you say anything damaging. And at the way you are now, the probability is large." She finished, frowning a little despite her wish to stay neutral.

All Rei saw were her friends backing up the girl who was kissing Mamoru minutes ago. With a catch in her voice, she turned viciously at Usagi. "What? Are you gonna cry again? Oh, look, little wittle Usagi is gonna cry again. For crying out loud, why don't you get a back bone and fight your own fight!" Her hands clenched, wanting to hurt someone so badly. "Can't you even take responsibility for once? YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

Behind Makoto, Usagi stiffened and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**xX**x

**Chapter Six: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

'_Oh, gods, what have we done…'_

'We have done nothing wrong. Our heart and soul is guiltless of any wrong doing.'

'_But Rei, she is hurting so much…_'

'It cannot be helped…She brought this to herself, by insisting in being with someone, who will never love her back…'

'…_How would you know? You never even knew about Mamoru before this_.'

'Do you really want to know the answer to that?'

'……'

'…So, you still want to forget…'

'_Who is Endymion?'_

'…Why…why would you… ask of him?'

'_When-when Mamoru-san kissed me…I felt, I felt my heart whisper his name_…'

'…You are smarter than you let on. You were right…about needing to forget…'

'_I don't understand.'_

'Sometimes, it's better not to know your destiny…At least, until you know the one you…truly love.'

'_Endymion?'_

'…No, little one…He-he died…a…long time ago.'

'_Did you love him?'_

'…Very much.'

'_You- we don't need to talk about him, if, if it hurts you…I can't explain...but a part of me hurts too, when...I say his name...'_

'It hurts indeed. However, that was a long time ago. Long past. You need not concern yourself about him…For Endymion is like me now. A memory…A ghost of the past…'

'_No! Don't say that. You…are me. I feel it. We are the same…just different, somehow_.'

'Arigato…Yes, we are the same, but not. Remember what you said? I am a memory who without you, will cease to exist. But you can live without remembering me, because you don't need me…And I think, that maybe, that is the best course…'

'_Ie, I made a mistake…'_

'No.'

'…..'

'You were always right.'

'_What of you? I can't – I don't want you to disappear…just, I'm just not sure if I want to know want you know…Something painful…something that shadows your eyes…'_

'We will discuss that when the time is right. Our problem now, is the Fire Guardian.'

'…_Please, I just can't handle her, right now…my mind's confused…I still hear his name.'_

'Your heart calls…Or rather, my heart calls for him…'

'_But you said, you said he died…And, I- well…Mamoru…'_

'Yes…your heart calls him, too.'

'_But I hate him! I do! When I see him, something in me cringes in pain, as if I'm afraid of getting hurt…As if, I'm…'_

'Afraid to lose him…'

'…_again,…I don't understand...Mamoru, he was...he was never mine.'_

'Its all right, there is no need for you to worry about my heart's desire. Follow your heart. And know why you fear…and why you despair.'

'……'

'I am glad you smile again. It is true, you know. You are stronger than me.'

'_I'm very weak. Rei calls me worthless, sometimes. She's right too. I am pretty much good for nothing.'_

'I'll handle her. Will you let me? You can stay here…and think about what happened.'

'_I-…Yes, thank you…But, don't hurt her too much, alright?'_

'I won't. I love her, too, once, a long time ago. And you, stay put…and remember what I said.'

'_I forgot…Sorry…'_

'Oh, you! Well, do not forget again…Destiny was not the one who chose the man you love…Love chose your destiny for you.'

'_For us you mean?'_

'Iie. For you. Only for you. Because mine…mine died along time ago…My destiny had long been gone. But yours, yours is just beginning…'

"It is fine Mako-chan." Usagi said softly. There was a different tone in her voice. An assuredness that was never there in all the time that the four had been friends. In that instant, her presence was the most dominant. Something in the way she held her head, the way she stood. "I will talk to Rei, and she will talk to me."

Rei gasped. Usagi's aura was now a brilliant steady pulse of crystal. Gone was the silver, the metallic shade seeming only to coat the outer edges of her shining light. Rei felt a moment of fear, as if Usagi had become a person worth fearing…respecting. But the solemn look that the blonde gave her, made Rei stiffen in pride. She had never been one to back down form her fights with Usagi. She won't be starting now.

"Well, what have we here? Usagi, you don't wanna wail a little bit?" Rei sneered. "Get that out of your system?" She didn't want what she was feeling. But it hurt so badly when she saw that it was Mamoru who had kissed Usagi first...and that Usagi kissed back. _'How could she? She knows how I feel about him...Besides, she already has Tuxedo Mask_.' Rei thought bitterly.

Makoto's hand slapped Rei so hard; the black haired girl fell down to the ground. Ami, shocked by the events, turned towards her fallen friend and quickly helped her up.

Rei was crying. "You bitch! I told you to sta-"

"Enough!"

Three eyes swung in surprise to the smallest of them. Usagi's eyes were sad, but the command in her voice was a whiplash. "Makoto, I appreciate your need to reprimand. But that is my position to take."

Makoto, Rei and Ami looked at Usagi in surprise. It was Ami, remembering what she had figured out at the arcade, who spoke, hoping to dispel the tension in the air. "Demo, Usa…Are you feeling alright? You seem, to be forgetting a few things..."

"Hai…You guessed?" she asked, her head tilted slightly in her question.

Ami was confused by the query. "Anou, guessed what?"

Usagi laughed a little, her face becoming the same face that the girls knew and loved. "It matter's not. Now, release Rei, and let us talk. I want this cleared, because we are no longer children, and this can be done diplomatically."

"I'm not leaving you here." Makoto said.

Usagi gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and then turned to Rei, as if asking her opinion.

"Fine. But if you touch me again, you'll regret it. I don't care how strong you are Mako- I can still hurt you." Rei said, her voice quiet.

The golden haired girl before them lifted a restraining hand as Makoto made an advancing move toward the miko. "Maybe so, Rei-chan...But if you do that, I can most assure you, that I shall hurt you back." Usagi's words were low and disquieting in its sadness. "You will not want that..."

Ami, from her position near Rei, moved toward her other two friends. Something about Usagi was changed. And she had a feeling, that the girl before them expected her to back up all that would be said, regardless of Ami's opinion in the matter. Usagi was now more a leader of the senshi, than the good-natured friend of yesterday.

Even Rei felt it. Standing and doing her best not to be cowed in front of Usagi, she sensed that a wrong move and the younger girl would strip her of her powers. And there will be no questioning her decision. Usagi's new confidence was not arrogant…It simply was.

"Now," Usagi said calmly. "What have you against me, Hino Rei?"

Behind her, Ami and Makoto exchange uneasy glances. Never in their whole lives would they have imagined Usagi speaking in such a manner.

Rei took it all in stride. "First of, you're attitude towards Tuxedo Mask is appalling!" _'_

A moment of silence. All three girls wanted to hear the blonde's answer. Tuxedo Mask's involvement with her had prompted a huge amount of questions...and jealousy, though only Rei had been openly resentful of it.

Usagi was taken aback. "Who?"

Ami and Makoto almost fell down flat. Makoto had a pained expression on her face. "I just knew it was too good to be true…," the brown haired girl said.

Rei was furious. The stupid blonde was actually playing with her! "I'm not standing here just so you can start joking me around, you ditz!"

"But I really have no clue what you're talking about!" Usagi said, flustered. She tried to rack her brain for the name, but it came out blank.

'_Oh, damnit! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She thought, fighting a furious blush. _'One moment things are perfectly clear, the next, I'm as clueless as a blonde…'_

Ami's eyes held tears of frustration. For a moment there she had actually felt that Usagi was about to give Rei the most royal of thrashing. She turned towards Usagi, fully intent on scolding the girl, when she remembered something. She gave herself a mental slap and turned towards Rei.

"She isn't doing it on purpose, Rei! Remember what I said? I think she truly has no recollection of him," cried the blue haired girl.

Makoto was holding her now painful head. "I'm getting a migraine. Usagi, you dolt! You almost had me convince there!"

"No! Really, who the hell is Tuxedo Mask?"

Rei saw red. "I don't care what you remember or not! I'm going to kill you now!" For a moment. her true reason for being mad at Usagi was lost. Now she just felt frustrated. Usagi had seemed, well, almost regal in her address of them.

To have her reverted to her normal self was just too much.

Ami instantly went to protect Usagi. Rei's fist connected with Ami's jaw in a large crunch. Utter silence. Then Makoto, when she saw that the confrontation had gone to more familiar grounds, promptly joined in with her arms swinging.

Rei saw stars. Makoto's fist had jabbed her left ear so hard, she felt deaf. Ami, still holding her bruised jaw, refused to be dragged into the mayhem that had erupted.

Hands on hip, the genius turned toward her confused friend and gave Usagi an evil glare. "I hope you're happy, Tsukino-san!"

"But I really do not know any Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi yelped.

A loud screech came from the miko's mouth when she heard Usagi's defense. With a vicious oath, she slapped Makoto's face and blindingly tried to grab Usagi's hair. Ami yelped herself when Rei's claws started yanking her short tresses.

"Let go of my hair, you!"

"Look here, Rei, I'm the one you're fighting! Get with the program and concentrate!"

"Ooof! Usagi, when I get out of here, I'm gonna beat you black and blue!"

Usagi's blue eyes were starting to tear because of the mayhem that was happening before her. Her best friends were about to kill one another, and her swirling mind had now added a new name to the whisperings in her heart…Mamoru…Endymion…Tuxedo Mask…Mamoru…Endymion…Tuxedo Mask…

She turned to the tangle of limbs and arms before her and decided nothing could make the situation any worse. "Forgive me, but I have to ask…Do you think it is a possibility that this Tuxedo Mask you mentioned is my Endymion?"

Rei, her right arm finding an opening from the blockade of torsos, saw Usagi's feet still clad in her mary jane shoes and grasped it. With a hard yank, Usagi promptly joined her best friends as they kneaded themselves into human dough.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

They were a sorry sight indeed. Each girl occupied a corner of the small room were Grandpa Hino had dragged them still dripping wet from head to foot. No one dared to look up, knowing that Rei's grandfather was still standing in the middle of the room, a bucket of water, a few degrees below scalding, clutched in his old hand.

It had been a shock when the water was thrown at them. Makoto herself had been so busy swinging by that time that she had no clue anymore who was hitting who. So when the old priest had seen the girls, no one had seen him. And when he begun pelting them with paper charms, Ami merely thought it was Rei summoning evil spirits to take possession of them. The genius had been so offended with the idea, she had zoomed in on Rei's arm as it was about to slap Usagi and promptly bit it.

Needless to say, the fight lasted a good eight minutes, until the joint effort of Grandpa Hino and Yuichiro each holding the other side of a barrel of recently boiling water, drenched them to quiet. The only reason they weren't scalded was due to Yuichiro's love for Rei. The young man, realizing the danger that by scalding the love of his life, he might not get a chance with the black haired beauty, had added a large block of ice in the water.

It had cooled the water just enough not to burn them. But hot enough that the girls were too shocked to make any possible action for a good minute.

This was all that the priest of Cherry Hill Temple really needed.

He had herded them inside an empty room with a twig broom, promptly whacking his own granddaughter when she idiotically started arguing. Makoto, still intent in getting the last punch was dragged by the ear and Usagi had to follow because the old man had tied one of her pigtail around his waist.

Only Ami, mortified at being caught fighting, had followed silently and meekly.

So now, there they are. The famous Sailor Senshi of Japan, dripping wet, making four large puddles of water from where they are each standing, ruining the lovely tatame mats that Rei's grandmother had weave herself. Rei, seeing this, was about to yell in outrage when a bucket of water was promptly thrown at her.

Surprised, she raised purple eyes at her grandfather. The old man's own eyes were sad, but he promptly started snapping his fingers, and Yuichiro came in, bringing in another bucket of hot water.

"I know, Rei-chan," Hino-sama answered his granddaughter's unspoken question. "But I happen to think that mending a friendship is more important than my wife's weaving. If your grandmother is alive, she will agree with me, too."

Sighing, he stared hard at girls and was torn by the desire to laugh at the sight of them, and the need to be sympathetic to whatever had ignited the problem. He knew why, of course. His little Rei had been ranting for nearly two hours before the fight had erupted and she had not been bothered of not keeping her voice low.

Poor Yuichiro had been sniffing and bawling in the back courtyard as Rei's tirade had gone on and on about a young man named Mamoru and another person she had simply dubbed as "That two timing rat faced Odango".

When the loud screeching of rubber tires had interrupted her litany, Hino-sama went on a dead run to try to tell the visitors to come another time. The temple was not a safe place with his granddaughter so mad.

And he had seen the kiss that the two passengers of the car had shared.

With sad eyes, he looked at his Rei-chan, and almost wished to spare her the heartache.

But she needed to accept that whatever she had imagined between this Mamoru and her, it was simply all in her mind. There was no way that that young man could have any feelings for his precious miko, and share a kiss like that with someone else.

So with a stern voice, he address his granddaughter, hoping his words will penetrate against Rei's pride and humble her enough to accept the truth.

"Granddaughter, answer me this," he begun with a sad smile, "Who confirmed that this Mamoru and you were, if ever, a couple?"

Rei's eyes lowered down. Her hands, clenched tight, clenched tighter. With quivering lips, she gave a frustrated look at her grandpa and stayed silent.

Hino-sama continued, hurting for the girl, but needing to drive the point home. "Did he ever, in any way, showed any interest of wanting to be with you?" he asked, this time his voice harder.

"They knew I liked him! Usagi, she knew how I felt! She knew!" Rei couldn't contain herself any more. Her heart felt betrayed by her own grandfather. _'Why must he, of all days, be serious?' _she thought, feeling more and more depressed.

The priest shook his head. "That wasn't what I asked. Did he ever, if any, show any interest in you, mago?"

Makoto, from her corner, snorted loud and flipped her hair that had been released from her ponytail.

The snort has barely ended when she was splashed with the second bucket of hot water.

Within seconds, Yuichiro had brought in another pail, this one hot enough to scald.

Hino-sama gave an evil grin and said, "Now, let's see who is brave enough to speak when not spoken to, shall we? And snorting, hmnphing, and any sound remotely not related to simply breathing will be regarded as talk." Turning to his granddaughter, his voice lost its malice and he asked with a sad softness. "Granddaughter, did this Mamoru ever showed any remote interest to you at all?"

When the young miko still refused to answer, he turned to the one girl he knew would always be just in her reply.

"Mizuno-san, can you answer that question?"

Ami's head bowed low. Her left eye was beginning to bruise, and her left foot seemed to have been sprained. Nevertheless, she dismissed the pain and took in a deep breath.

Raising her head, she regarded the priest with clear and honest eyes.

"Iie, sir, Chiba-san never asked Rei in any of the two dates I know they had. It was always, to my knowledge, Rei-chan's idea. It was always she who asked for them to go out." Ami answered clearly.

In her corner, Rei wiped her bleeding nose and started weeping. Hearing the words did not make her sadness go away. What was worse was that she herself knew the words to be true. A part of her, one that had hoped deeply, that eventually, Mamoru would fall in love with her, cried out in pain, because now, that dream is broken. Against Ami's impersonal observation, her daydream of Mamoru and her was laughable, after all.

Hino-sama was not finished. Despite Rei-chan's weeping, he knew there were more important things to address. "And how is this Mamoru related to young Tsukino-san?" he asked Ami again.

The blue haired girl gave a small bow, in thank you for accepting her words as truth and answered the next question in the same even tone. "Usa, she and Mamoru has known each other the longest amongst us all, Hino-sama." In this Ami looked straight at Rei. "In fact, it was through Usagi-chan that Rei met Chiba-san."

"And are they dating, Mizuno-san?"

"Iie. But they always insult one another when they see each other."

Makoto couldn't help it. Rolling her eyes, she let go of a comment in a muttered breath.

"Insult…yeah, right. More like a human form of cockfighting, if you ask me."

Grandpa Hino sighed sadly and threw the third bucket of water at Makoto. Ignoring the dangerous glint in the tall girl's hazel green eyes, he turned towards the smallest member of the posse.

Tsukino Usagi's right pigtail was out of the confines of her pins and rubber. It was snarled and slightly dirty from her rolling on the ground. A few scratch marks but nothing serious marred her skin. Of the four, she was the only one who had managed to not sport any form of black eye what so ever.

The priest smiled in humor. He had always thought that the blonde child was the one most gifted with the charmed life…and one who possessed a sad and trial ridden destiny.

A contradiction that he had been surprised to sense, but one he had never let on he knew. Not even his little Rei's continues questioning on the sacred fire had prompted him to reveal what he had found out. It was Tsukino-san's destiny…He had no right to interfere.

Looking at the quiet child, he gave a fatherly smile and asked, "Tsukino-san, is this Mamoru-san your boyfriend."

Shaking her head vehemently, the old man almost feared it would snap off. His next question was slightly unsure, afraid how Usagi will answer it.

"And who kissed first, when you and this young man in question were in the car together, just minutes ago?"

Usagi raised her large eyes at the priest. The blue in them was swimming with tears, but they promptly glazed at the remembrance of the kiss. Bowing her head again, it was nevertheless obvious that she blushed a furious red. Her ears were burning a deep pink and all the way to her neck. The answer she gave was a barely heard whisper.

"He kissed me, sir…."

From her corner, Rei gasped in pain. She had kneeled down, as the interrogation has continued and now all she wanted was to lay down and forget this day ever happened.

The old priest bit his own sadness. He needed to be a priest first, a man who followed the law of his religion, and heal this friendship. Only when his robe is stored would he comfort his granddaughter. "And will you forgive Rei her anger?"

Usagi's smile was lovely in its warmth. "Yes! I could never hurt Rei, nor not forgive her. It was all a misunderstanding!"

But Rei still wanted to hold on to her pride. With a defiant stand and hate in her lovely face, she turned to Usagi and asked, "And what if I don't want anymore of your friendship? What if I still insist in being angry? What of that, Usagi!"

The happiness in Usagi's eye vanished. A look came over her eyes, the same that was in her before the whole rumble had started. Almost unconsciously, Ami and Makoto straighten, suddenly looking like they were in front of someone important and must show respect.

Rei, from her corner, once again felt that unease, as if she knew she had crossed a line that separate Usagi the friend, from Usagi the leader. It made no sense, because there were many times when she and Usagi had fought and she had even hit the other girl with a broom many times before. Her hands circled her waist, as if warding herself from the quiet disapproval of the blonde.

Usagi turned towards the priest and with a grateful smile said the next words. "Arigatou, sofu- Hino, you have been most diligent of your post. However, I believe it is now best that we, the four of us, deal with the situation alone. I hope you do not disapprove of this…"

Grandpa Hino ignored his surprise at the sudden strength that emanated from the child. It was as if Rei, in her anger had lashed out and struck a rod of steel in the young girl. It was there now, demanding acknowledgement. With a bow, he left the four friends, his small body leaving the room with silent steps. The girl, Usagi, for the briefest of moment, had given him a glimpse of the woman she was to become. With a hopeful heart, he wished that Rei would still be her friend when that time of full maturing had come.

As the door closed, Ami and Makoto made a beeline for Usagi. But Usagi halted them with a hand gesture. Her blue eyes on Rei, she spoke with more calm than Ami had ever managed.

"You are a fool, Rei, if you think I will appreciate the company of someone who harbors resentment towards me, when I myself have not done any wrong." Usagi begun, ignoring Rei's stiffening.

Moving nearer, she continued with her words. "I do not pretend that there is no tension between us. I am glad it was this day that it was revealed, for reasons only I will know. There are many, that is still unclear to me. What is clear," Usagi said as she advanced closer, "was that I had treated you fairly and had always been your friend."

The miko's hand clenched. Her anger was slowly leaving her. Usagi's words were true. But her pride refused to make her accept it. "And what of Mamoru?" she asked bitterly. "How can you justify your action towards him?"

The smaller girl gave Rei a penetrating stare. "Mamoru was, and never will be your concern. Do not delude yourself that you were ever anything to him." A memory, as if trying to help came to Usagi. "I was there when you maneuvered your way to have that 'first date' with him. Do not force me to be cruel."

"Rei, would you really give up my friendship for an illusion that you had created?"

Rei's eyes snapped purple fire. "You think you are so special? Just exactly what will I lose if I stop being your friend?"

Usagi's eyes were pleading yet her voice was firm. "You will lose a lot. Everything you have ever gained, since you met me. Including Ami-chan and Mako-chan."

The two girls turned their head towards Usagi. A part of them wanted to refute Usagi's claim, that despite thiis they were still Rei's friends, but Usagi's next word stop them.

"For I have the opportunity to force them to alienate you, by my order. Lest they lose what is theirs as well. That is not a threat Rei. It simply is." she said with quiet sadness.

"Now, if you refuse to ask forgiveness, hear mine."

Usagi controlled her own pain before continuing. "I am sorry that you have been hurt. I am also sorry that I cannot make you see nothing you have claimed of me is true. Perhaps, if I were who you accused me of, I would plead for your friendship. But unlike you, Rei-san, my pride is not misplaced."

So saying, Usagi bowed low to her raven haired friend, gave a sad smile to Ami and Makoto, and left quietly the room. Her footsteps were light and guilt free. She had said her piece and she knew them to be right. Though she would missed Rei if the priestess insisted on keeping her grudge, Usagi knew now was not the time to try to make full effort of friendship. It will only be wasted due to Rei's anger. Perhaps later, when time has done its magic and deadened the sadness. Then she will try again.

Her other two friends stood uneasily for a few seconds. Makoto, her eyes angry and sad at the same time, moved quickly and with purpose. Hugging Rei tight, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Rei, but Usagi is right… Please do not be so stubborn and come back to us. I don't know what she remembers, but I think she was serious with what she said. She will strip you of your power. And she will stop us from seeing you. Don't ask me how I know. I just do."

With another tight squeeze, Makoto gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek, and promptly followed Usagi. Ami, still inside the room, walked slowly to Rei, and taking hold of the other girl's hand, gave it a gentle pat. Then, she too left the room, leaving a stunned girl, her long black hair hiding the rest of her face as she bowed and allowed herself to be cloaked by her tresses.

No one noticed a black cat that had been hiding at the corner rafter of the room. Nor did the sobbing girl sense when the cat left via a hole in the upper wall, her agile body making an effortless climb up the roof.

The cat's grey eyes held a quiet sadness for what she had witnessed inside the room. Even now, outside, she can hear the broken crying of Sailor Mars. But she had a more nagging need that she wanted to soothe. She moved quickly, jumping from the roof and with grace landed to the ground. She turned quickly, stopping at the very top of the stairs of the temple.

There, her shadow elongated by the setting sun, the cat's eyes followed the descent of a young girl, her blond hair half in pig tails, the other half cascading almost to the floor. The suspicion left…and was slowly replaced by a tentative hoping…


	7. Chapter 7

x**X**x

**Chapter Seven: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

Usagi watched as the breeze blew her lace curtains inward. She had been doing nothing but stare at nothingness for some time now. It was, as far as she was concerned, the sanest thing to do at the moment. If she allowed herself to even remotely think of what had happened early this afternoon, she might just loose her mind…

Because thinking about what happened, also meant threading on more dangerous grounds…The echoing that had been going on her mind was now a full pledge orchestra of names and conversations.

'_What do those names mean, exactly?_' she thought, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She gave a huff of air, her bangs slightly ruffling at the action. "Well, for crying out loud! I just- damnit!" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated at her incapacity to make sense of herself.

A nagging voice in her mind was demanding to be acknowledged. She ignored it, her new self-control surprising even herself. A part of her felt…torn. It was as if two entities were trying to be dominant in her body-just not quite so separate.

Her actions at the temple for one, was a good point to use. She had felt in control, ready to face Rei's accusations, when normally she would have just stayed silent and cried, accepting wholly the blame. It wasn't awkward at all, being that serious girl. She had felt very comfortable saying the words to reprimand Rei. True, she would rather have not said anything remotely near what was said earlier, but she knew that to let Rei's action slip would have been an irresponsible move.

To have allowed Rei's hurt to be brushed off would be irresponsible both as a friend and as…

'_As what?'_ she asked quietly.

Usagi went to the mirror, her face reflected in its surface. When she had woken up this morning, she had felt inexplicably happy. Twice as blessed as any other day. She had truly believed that today would end just as great. But her recent black outs was scaring her.

"Who are you?" she asked the girl who looked backed at her with her same face. She moved her head to one side, and she saw her reflection do the same. Grinning, she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the image. She did this for a while, making faces at herself, until the novelty ended. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she answered to herself.

The girl in the mirror had a sad look on her face as she said that. She looked ready to cry.

"But, is that all that you are? Are you sure you really are Usagi?" Her blue eyes filled with tears. "What if being Usagi isn't enough?" she asked the reflection again. "And, why are you so insignificant? So small…when the world is so big?"

'_Would that be so bad?'_ a piece of her whispered…

The golden haired girl gazed at herself, peering in silence at her face, "Why would it be so bad…to simply be me?"

'_It isn't_." her mind said.

Her expression was still sorrowful…She wanted so badly to believe that voice, but if it was wrong...That voice in her head again, asking to be talked to. She almost gave in, her face turning slack, until a movement near the window caught her attention.

She turned in surprise, her expression wary. Then Usagi saw Luna's black body silhouetted against the white carpet of her bedroom. Her breath escaped her in a happy sigh. '_Just your cat,_' her mind said, soothingly, '_nothing to be suspicious about._'

It made sense, of course. What harm could one little cat do? Certainly, it would never compare to the madness that her day had been…So why was she so wary? She didn't know.

All that was clear was she should be downstairs, where there were company in the form of her parents and little brother. Where Luna would stay as a pet…

Usagi laughed. _'My goodness! What the hell exactly did I mean, eh? That Luna is more than a pet_…' Her eyes became worried. She remembered the conversation she had with the girls in the arcade. And she tried to remember exactly what they asked.

With apprehension, she turned to her company, and gave a soft call, "Luna?"

The black cat blinked, and from where she has stood, she began a stalking walk, finally choosing to stop in front of the girl. They watched each other, the girl with her fingers twirling her hair. Usagi had taken it out from its confines and now it fell down in a smooth waterfall of gold and honeyed silk. It was still damp because she had taken a shower the moment she got home.

Luna knew something was different with her young charge. Usagi's eyes held a hint of anger and suspicion, something that was never there before. There was accusation in them, too. It had taken Luna aback. She had been hell bent of finding the entire story from the ditzy charge of hers, but she stopped her line thinking when she heard Usagi ask herself aloud those things.

'_What is different?_' Luna thought. She looked the same…except the girl who reprimanded the Fire Senshi was someone Luna had only hoped for, never once believing that Usagi would become. Until today. Usagi had been…regal. And commanding. Everything she should have been from the very beginning since becoming Sailor Moon.

Usagi watched as Luna stared back at her. It was unthinkable, but the girl felt that her cat was gazing at her with full understanding. As if Luna, her cat, was a person instead of…a cat. This was truly insane…

_-**flashback-**_

_Rei stared hard at her friend. Ditz that she was, it seemed incredible the implication of what Usagi had just said. "Usagi, did you see Luna today?"_

"_Ie, demo, I think she was in Shingo's room, so I didn't get a chance to see her this breakfast…"_

_Usagi raised her eyes and stared at Rei. "Not that I mind, but why so much fascination with my cat?"_

_Ami, Rei, and Makoto stared right back at her. Rei once again spoke. "Odango, in case you are still asleep, I will say this very slowly. Luna is OUR guide. You know, as", her voice dropped to a whisper, "Sailor Senshis…"_

**_-end of flashback_**-

"Shall I tell you something very funny Luna?" Usagi said. Her tone was pensive, and afraid, as if she was unsure how the words would be answered, if at all. "This morning, I woke up feeling very happy. As me. No one else. Then I went to breakfast, and my parents and little brother seemed…unsure of me." Usagi looked at her cat with a sad smile before she continued.

"At school, too. Everyone was acting as I was being abnormal…I didn't get it. Because I was being as ordinary as possible. Then Ami and Makoto brought me to the arcade…" the girl paused again. She wasn't sure how to tell what happened, because it was in this part that things became vague to her. Usagi was aware that Luna had now moved. The cat had leaped to the bedspread and was now laying down, her grey eyes still intent on Usagi's face.

The blonde girl moved to her bed as well. Cradling Luna, she began petting her cat. Her mind was whirling. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Still, she felt much lighter now, as she talked, than she did when she was looking at the mirror_. 'Talking to Luna must be calming me, somehow.'_ Usagi concluded.

"I seem to be forgetting things, Luna," Usagi whispered. "Fantastic things, if I believe even half of what my friends have said." Her hands stilled and she gripped Luna hard, but she caught herself, and she put Luna down instead. "Things that make me more than just as Tsukino Usagi…"

Luna's face became disquieted. She gave a sigh and said, "What did you forget, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi heard the question, and almost screamed. But a part of her had been more or less resigning with the idea that Luna might possibly talk. Rei's question in the arcade and Mako-chan's comment about Luna's nagging…Only a fool wouldn't draw a similar conclusion. Incredible, but there you have it. A talking cat.**_ Her_** talking cat.

The voice in her head was screaming caution now. Usagi tilted her head, as if the action will help her connect with the voice, but it became quiet instantly. Still, she acknowledged the voice when it had asked for caution. Something that Luna must not figure out. An important thing, one that could make or break her already fragile bond as a normal girl. If Luna was relentless in her becoming better…A part of her knew that if she did not play her cards, it would become worse.

That did not mean she wasn't curious. Many things had been popping up and some more important than others. Luna, her talking cat, might know the answers. Because she was not sure if she was ready to ask- well, someone else. '_Like her,_' she told herself. Just who that her was, though, she was not sure.

Giving Luna a scrutinizing look, the blonde made peace with the situation and asked her cat the most important thing that she felt she had forgotten since she woke up. With a bitter voice, she said, "For one, I seem to have forgotten who Endymion is." She saw Luna looked at her blankly, until slowly, by dregs, an understanding begun filtering in. "So…You know him." It wasn't a question.

Luna stared at her charge and realized something that had always seemed out of place with Usagi. It was not that the girl was unusual…maybe only a little bit…still, her many characteristics were contradictory at most. Even central had some doubts about Usagi. The computer read out had claimed there is no recollection of a Sailor Moon among the Senshi of the past.

Nevertheless, Luna trusted the girl. Even when she proved to be less a warrior than all the other three, Usagi had proven her importance by being the only one capable of wielding the wand…And the only one with enough power to finished off the enemy. If nothing else, this proved her important, regardless of what central said.

Now, of all four Senshi, Usagi was the first to question about the Prince Endymion. Even Luna had forgotten about him. That it was the leader of the Senshi who had remembered and with the authority and leadership she has shown at the temple, she can now happily tell central that the bet was on. Both had claimed to having found the true leader of the Senshi and both refused to back down.

Now that Usagi was slowly emerging to be a worthy warrior, central can kiss Luna's ass.

The cat walked a few paces farther from Usagi. Head bowed, the cat gave Usagi a look of controlled puzzlement. Voice lowered as not to worry the child, "What do you remember?" she asked Usagi.

The blonde gave a brittle laugh. Her eyes held a quiet pain before she replied.

"Everything mundane. Everything ordinary. I remember I like the color pink. I remember loving the taste of chocolate. I know who my friends are. I know I hate school. I know, I am Usagi…And that is the most important. That I am Usagi." She gave a shuddering breath. "And now, it's all falling apart."

Usagi bowed her head and added another sentence. "I know, that I should know Endymion…and that when Mamoru kissed me, I liked it very much." A tear fell down her eye. "I also felt afraid. I felt…fear." Raising her head, she saw the cat sighing sadly.

She gave Luna a tearful wink. "I didn't know you talk."

Luna took a deep breath before answering. She couldn't understand completely what was the problem, but she had caught a few words from Ami when they were in the temple. She derived a conclusion, and decided to be more helpful instead of confusing the girl.

With an angry scowl on her face, Luna answered in a crisp manner to show the importance of her question. "Endymion was an enemy spy who caused the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. It was because of him that the princess was captured by the enemy and killed. I am glad you remembered him. By knowing about him, in case he appears, you are now equipped with the knowledge of how to fight him."

Luna's grey eyes were calm as she said the words. She ignored the feeling that she had not been fully correct with her information. Her memory of the Moon Kingdom was sketchy at best, but she knew the enemy came from earth and that Endymion was its High Prince. If nothing else, then it would be best to be suspicious.

Usagi stared at the black cat and felt herself giving in to the voice in her head again. Her eyes blanked out completely, until everything blurred, and she fell unconscious on her bed. As she did, only one sentence echoed in her mind… '**_It was because of him that the princess was captured by the enemy and killed'._**

'_Did I –or you, or us…I…died, didn't I? And, well…how did it happen?_'

'…It is odd. Ever since I woke up, I have wanted you to remember. Now that you are asking me, I am reluctant to tell you…I guess, you and me, we really are the same.'

'_You didn't answer me. How did I die?_'

'Horribly. Amid madness. With great pain…All those things.'

'_Did I kill Endymion? When I was you, did we cause him to die as well?_'

'…Yes. If it wasn't for us, if I was not selfish, he would not have died…Then, the destruction that happened perhaps could have been averted.'

'….'

'You have nothing to say? Do you still want to be me, now that you know a little bit more than before?'

'_I need to think…Whatever you-me- did in the past, if it killed someone we had loved…And that by loving that person, caused a lot of people to get hurt…Maybe, it would be best, not to remember…even if it means letting go of…him…'_

'And if you choose that, then I must truly disappear. Because, you see, I will never let his memories go.'

'_And yet you are still here.'_

'Yes.'

' _And I think I know why…Because, its because I still love him…As you, or as my new self, I will always love him…And I- I'm waiting for him…to find me, again, am I right?'_

'…Yes.'

'_And…I love… Mamoru.'_

'I am glad you are finally willing to admit it….'

'_You know something, don't you? Why won't you help me out? How can I be waiting for Endymion…if it's Mamoru I love? That's- that's just…fickle!'_

'Not really. Since I love Mamoru, too…Me, your memories of the past, is in love with – what do you call him? Baka? And still be in love with my Endymion…'

'….'

'….'

'_Oh! No way…'_

'….'

'_Well, geez! You little witch! You mean to tell me Mamoru is Endymion!? Oh, for crying out loud, couldn't you have just said something!"_

'Nani! You were the one who wanted to forget. And I did say something, you-you-you sissy! Besides, you were disgusted by him…as if he was a leper or someone with a contagious disease!'

'_I can't believe this! Rei was right. YOU are a drama queen!'_

'HEY!'

'_Mamoru was right there! Kissing me! And you had to go all 'I fear him now, blah, blah, blah'. Gah! No wonder we died young! You must have been all Romeo and Juliet, or something. If you aren't dead, I'd kill you myself!'_

'You are very welcome, by the way!'

'_Oh, shut up! Damn, who'd have thunk…Mamoru… Oh, geez! You think the reason why he is so ornery towards me is because I might have killed him when he was Endymion?'_

'Do you honestly believe I will answer you after that insult? Personally, I liked him better when he was Endymion…Better kisser.'

'_Yeah? Well its because MY Mamo-chan must have very little experience, since he was waiting for me, where in OUR Endymion must be very learned when it comes with those things…Wait-That's still worse! I hoped you whacked Endymion good for being experienced!'_

'Now that you mention it, it was very hard to form coherent thought, when he kissed me, really…Uhm. So, just how much do you remember now?'

'_That's about it…I still don't know how the death scene happened, or why, for that matter…I'm still not sure if I want to remember, to be honest…I have a feeling that's the part I'm trying to really block out. Why do you ask?'_

'Nothing of importance…I merely wanted to find out. If you remember everything...Well, what would be the point of keeping us separate? And as selfish as this sound, I'd like to keep the memories of Endymion as mine for a while…That's one thing that's different about us. You are very selfless…'

'_Huh?'_

'You have Mamoru now…And, as much as I love him as well, it is you he wants. I saw it in his eyes. He knew it was me, with that first kiss…when you emerged, the kiss changed…You know, I am almost jealous of you…Before, they were both mine.'

'_Huh?'_

'I must say, I am very pleased with how we turned out...Even if you are a bit of a…what was that word…Oh! Ditz! '

'_HEY!'_

'You remember asking me where I was before this, do you not.'

'_Hai!'_

'Well, I have decided to answer you…You hid me, back, when you were about two or three years old…in a …boy's dream.'

'_WHAT?!?'_

'You promised him, you see. You told him, that you will always be with him…and that's where I've been…all this time…'

'_You're not pulling my leg, are you? Can't remember the boy, though. Must have been too young… You were living in a dream? In someone else's drea—Hey! Why'd you kissed my cheek?'_

'Arigatou, my new I…for sharing…even him…'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

The girl stirred in her bed, moaning a little. The headache was gone and now things were crystal clear again. Somehow, her mind had cleared the jumble and she was now back on track. She opened her blue eyes and felt a hint of panic when she saw that everything had gone dark. Then she saw the blinking light of her night clock and released her breath in relief.

She was about to open her night light, when she heard soft talking at her balcony. Curious as to what was being said, she stayed quiet and did her best to listen.

Luna had been waiting patiently for Usagi to wake up. When the poor girl had fainted she had instantly called Ami. The blue haired Senshi came running and made an excuse of needing to tutor Usagi when the girl's mother had asked why Ami was in their house. Ukiko-sama had been so pleased with the idea; she had forgotten to ask the blackened eye that their visitor was sporting.

As Ami explained her theory to Luna, the cat felt herself becoming angrier with the other three girls. "Why didn't you try to contact me? Why did you brought her to the arcade in the first place?'

Ami lowered her head and flushed pink. "I wasn't thinking straight. It was a bit overwhelming…seeing Usagi reading a book…a biology book."

The cat before her sighed. "I suppose it could have been like that to you. I might have fainted myself, if I was the one to see Usagi doing that." She patted Ami's head with her paw. "Enough of that. You did well, considering. But no one should have left her with Mamoru-san."

Ami raised her head and gave Luna a grim expression. "We didn't know! One moment they were in the back room, the next minute, he just took her!" She gave off an angry growl. "Mako-chan was ready to beat him to a pulp. And you already knew about Rei." At this, Ami's face became sad. "If Chiba-san hadn't done that…"

"I'll talk to Rei-chan…I'm sure she will listen to me."

Ami's face didn't lose its sadness. "What if she never comes back? Do you really think that Usagi will pull her out?"

Luna gave Ami a level look. "I don't know how we are going to deal with Usagi's memory lapse. But is she should remember, and Rei still insists on not giving in…I will step in for Rei. Even if Usagi is leader, all four of you are needed to look for the princess. Rei is serious as a Senshi and she won't give it up just like that."

Luna leaped from the railing to the balcony floor and began pacing. "Usagi has shown arrogance in that part. She had no right to say whom, or who is not a Senshi. Only the princess can do that."

Her companion's eyes became wide. "Luna…Usagi sounded sure. She was not being arrogant. Even Makoto thought this. And believed it...I did, too." Her voice held a tremor as she said the next words. "I still do."

The cat stopped pacing. Slowly shaking her head, she huffed, irritated. "Unbelievable, but even when she is finally acting leader, she still makes it hard! Sometimes, I just wish I knew what Usagi is hiding in that head of hers."

From her bed, Usagi heard Luna's reaction. Her mind was still unhappy of being an owner of a talking cat, since normal girls don't own such things. But in her heart, she knew Luna was special. Not just because the cat talks-that part freaked her out- but also because…Luna was a friend. The fact that she had not screamed to high heaven when Luna started saying things in an understandable language was enough proof that she must have known about this ability somehow even if all she remember is that Luna was just an average cat.

'_Senshi,'_ Usagi thought. '_That's one more thing that's bugging me. They mentioned that in the arcade, too. About me being Sailor Moon…'_

She frowned as she heard Luna and Ami still talking. She had blanked them out and now her mind was full of half-answered questions. With determination, she mentally listed out all things that were now crystal clear in her mind.

'_Luna talks…I don't know how, but apparently all my three friends know this. Who else? And why they?'_ she counted in one finger. _'My friends seem to see me as leader. Of what? The Senshi?_' her fingers counted to two. _'I want to be normal. This has been going around my head, like, gah! Since I woke up! But I'm not. Why is today so important to stay so normal, anyway?'_

Usagi very silently burrowed deeper in her blanket. _'I woke up today, thinking I'm lucky I'm me. But something else, too. Giddiness…because I felt—alive? But that doesn't make sense. Like I've been let out…and am experiencing life again._' She frowned, her fingers now to four. _'And then there is Mamoru…One moment, I don't know him…the next, well. I love him…'_

She stilled her counting. _'I love Mamoru…But how? And why?_' She shivered even though she was covered from head to toe. '_How can I forget that? And how come it just became clear to me_?' She sat up abruptly, her eyes huge in the surrounding darkness. _'How come I can't remember such things? Things that is so obviously important. Why did I forget such details that point out I'm not just an ordinary girl?'_

She almost called out to Ami and Luna then, ready to start crying, but a loud beeping from the balcony beaten her to it. Ami, startled herself, punched her communicator and the screen opened up showing the bruised face of Sailor Jupiter. "At the public bath, now!"

Ami bit back an oath and gave Luna a worried look. "How are we going to do this without Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars?"

Luna was just about to formulate a plan when another face appeared on the screen. Rei's eyes were still puffy, but the steely determination in them was the same old Rei's. "You can tell the Odango she can keep her Baka, is what you can tell her. And that if she is not by the bath house by the time I get there, I'll scream her ears off for being late." Rei's face flashed out the moment the message was over. Ami breathed a sigh of relief and turned toward the bedroom.

She was a little surprised to see Usagi already walking towards them, but she schooled her expression and gave Usagi a happy smile. "I'm happy you are awake now, Usagi." _'Please let her remember,_' Ami said to herself. Behind her, Luna was watching with hope in her eyes.

Usagi saw and felt their worry. Though she still have no recollection of being Sailor Moon, she knew better now than to trust her memory. Something had happened to alter it somehow. And while it was not entirely bad, the picture her mind had projected for her the moment she woke up had been…illusions. An altered state meant to be enjoyed for one day. '_Because that is all that it is going to have,_' Usagi promised in quiet. _'I'm taking my life back. I don't care how troublesome it is. It's still my life.'_


	8. Chapter 8

x**X**x

**Chapter Eight: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

'_Would you say that…you eat like a pig?'_

'Do I even want to know what brought that question about?'

'_Demo, its just I want to see how much of us is similar…I always seem so hungry, most of the times…I never get really full, no matter how much I eat…'_

'…Well, I – we used to love rice cakes…But, no…I am afraid I do not recall eating too much. My appetite had always been very poor.'

'_Really? Hmnnn, well, never mind then.'_

'There should be an explanation, though. Mother always said my body is connected to the land I serve. It should be the same to you.' (_**A/N**: I have an upcoming story explaining this more. But I gotta finish this and one more before I start posting that one_.)

'_Yeah, guess so. Uhm, you look worried, by the way.'_

'It is just that you are becoming stronger again; more dominant in your physical form now than I am. My control is waning…I feel that I am slipping back. Also, some recollections of your past is starting to get remembered. It is very hard, you see, to stay and be you, when there are more of you there than me…'

'_I'm sorry. I don't mean it, honest. I'm really very willing for you to have one more day of being alive… I guess, I'm more assertive than I thought, though. Were you like that as well?'_

'No. We- me, I was never vocal of my wishes. It was improper and rude to be so. The people, they always came first…Which is why most people claim it was…my fault when it happened…'

''_kay…No need to go there. So you don't talk back, but you are pretty conniving. Are you stubborn? I'm sorta stubborn…'_

'I noticed. Why else would you fight with your beloved rather than acknowledge your feelings? Stubborn…is a good thing. People have so varied opinions of you; you are smothered with needing to please them… You should know it was not just me talking back to Rei there. I supplied the words, but you gave the courage…'

'_We really are that different? I thought that, well…I'm you and you're me, ya know?'_

'It is very hard to explain. I am you, the memories that compromised you back when we lived a long time ago. We can liken it to a tree, if you will; grown and nurtured. When it was cut down, the trunk was taken and shaped to be something else entirely. It is still the same tree, but it no more represents that tree, for it has become something of different use and form. Does that make sense?'

'_Lemme see, I have everything that used to be you, but because I was reborn, I am more than you? That if done right, I could have grown exactly as me-us- again…but since I wasn't, well…'_

'Hai…You more or less have gotten the point.'

'_Oh…Well, ehem. Uh…Does this mean…You wouldn't know anything 'bout fighting? Like youmas or what nots''_

'Err, would you define…fighting? There are many forms…you know. The one in the temple was fighting, right? I think I pretty well on that one. Our physical body did not even get punched…too much.'

'_Good grief…'_

'…I am not completely with out knowledge…But, I was never really trained for hand to hand combat…'

'…_The girls are gonna chew as and spit us out…And Nephrite…Oh, my.'_

'Huh?'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Ami and Luna stared hard at Usagi. Luna's face was a study of conflict, or as close to conflict that a cat's face could become. The two wanted so badly that Usagi would get the necessary know how if- when - they meet up with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. Or even just the barest recollection of what went on during this encounters. It didn't even matter if Usagi recollected how she really fought. Something, anything, would be welcomed.

But the clueless look on Usagi's face just kept getting worse as Luna valiantly tried her best to summarize everything about the Sailor Senshi and more important, Sailor Moon.

To all this, Usagi's only reaction was an occasional, "Wow." Or "I do what?!?" and the classic, "Don't I get scared?"

When Luna heard that one, she got a crafty look on her face and proceeded to tell the blonde that she was fearless. Ami almost groaned, but Luna's claw started a casual grazing on her left leg. The warning was loud and clear; '**_Shut up or have your leg shredded.'_**

Luna can be as scary as Rei sometimes, when she wanted to get her way.

Usagi lapped it all in. Sometimes, she would look at Ami for assurance. To which the pressure of the claws deepen, maybe even breaking skin. Ami was of mind to kick Luna from the balcony, but they needed Sailor Moon to fight with them, so she merely smiled, encouraging Usagi to believe everything that was told to her.

The genius sighed. First, she was caught in a brawl with her three best friends, and now she was outright lying to the very first person she ever called as friend…maybe even her best of best friends. This day just couldn't get anymore morally complicated.

"I…kill them? Those youmas?" Usagi's soft voice had an unsure quality to it. "Just me?"

The cat stopped talking then. Surprised, she gave the young girl a look of bewilderment, before replying, "It is the only way. Besides, they are just monsters. If you do not exterminate them, much innocent lives are killed. You are leader, you know."

It was the first time that Ami heard Usagi voice this out, though. Her gaze sharpened and she furrowed her brows. Her own power as Sailor Mercury was defensive at most. Certainly, she was never the one to give the receiving end of a deadly attack_. 'What does it feel like, knowing your attack is capable of killing the enemy…That it is your only purpose for attacking at all?_' she thought. How did Usagi cope with that? The girl couldn't even hurt a pesky mosquito on any given day, yet as Sailor Moon…

She decided to give the smaller girl her reassurance. "Demo, Usagi, no need to worry. I've scanned them. Their just controlled energies. Not true life forms." They weren't of course. But they needed to get to the bath house fast. _'Later, when everything is back to normal, I'll talk to Usagi and ask how she feels…'_

Her words had the desired effect. Usagi gave them a brittle smile and asked if they should get going. Luna and Ami subtly gave each other a questioning look and proceeded to run with their leader in to the cold night. Both were admittedly impressed with Usagi's want to help, even if she went to battle blind and groping in the dark. It placed Luna in deja vu, back when Usagi was the lone Senshi, and every fight was like a call of death. Usagi complained loudly every time, yet she always fought.

The cat sighed happily. This black outs of Usagi might be a good thing, after all. She could start with Usagi again, but this time, she would impose the child to be better, without having to wrestle with Usagi's natural distaste for fighting.

Ami, however, kept her eyes open, just in case another unexpected revelation came out of the blonde. Her blue-eyed friend was buckets full of interesting details today…so much more than the happy go lucky child everyone had pegged her to be. Including her.

'_Usagi is more stronger than I am,_' Ami mused, trying to keep up as the girl fairly flew toward their destination- untransformed. _'I never realized what it cost for her to smile back guilelessly every time…If she lies to herself on a daily basis, just to keep herself from drowning in guilt…_' Her own blue eyes turned disquiet as these thoughts drifted in and out, shaming her for her previous assumptions.

'_My life as Sailor Mercury was a God send…For a few minutes; I am more than just the smart girl that knows all the answers. The pressures of being the best in my academics always seem trivial when faced with an attacking youma…When protecting lives of people who would have otherwise merely typecast me._' She thought as they ran on, Usagi's pigtails flying ahead of her. '_As a Sailor Warrior, my importance is greater than dreaming to being the highest test scorer.'_

'_But Usagi never needed that extra boost of self worth…She had always been happy with her life. Pleased with what had been offered to her.'_ Ami was not aware for the tears that she was now crying for her friend. _'She never wanted to be more…Being her had always been enough…'_

But Luna saw the tears, and chose to ignore it. Her own thoughts mirrored the blue haired girl's own, if with a little less sympathy. _'Forgive me, Usa. By becoming Sailor Moon…You just became aware of how limited you really are. How so much less than what was expected…And no one, not even me, told you otherwise_…'

The cat's eye hardened. '_I do care for you. But I have a responsibility to find the princess. She must be found, and she must be protected at all cost. Because when I do find her, I have a feeling she will be as you are…Hating her new destiny, but duty bound to fulfill it…'_

They ran on, two girls and a black cat, the fog swirling around them. All three lost in their own sadness and doubts.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

'_Pursue not the outer entanglements, dwell not in the inner void; be serene in the oneness of things, and dualism vanishes by itself.'_

'That was beautiful…You favor poetry, too?'

'_Hai…Some of them, that is. One of the few things that make sense to me is poems and paintings. That one was by Seng-t'san. I never really bother to understand them, per se…Like Ami-chan would do. But when I hear or see something that feels right, I just figure it means that's it. It makes sense, it's beautiful. Life goes on. Why go to the trouble analyzing?'_

'Our old tutors would detest having you for a student. They try to instill how one must know the law of everything…It always frustrate them when I counter with magical laws. There are no answers for that…or even the purpose of life…'

'_Yeah? Haruna-sensei always tells me how I get by, she will never know. Thing is, I always feel people bother too much knowing about things. It makes people so much less content with what is already there, ya know. Which is why I like children so much. They seem to ask the most stupidest questions…but their eyes are more open and accepting than dumb adults.'_

'All my thoughts were mere reflections of my teachers…'

'_And mine…is all my own. Maybe I should think like others, to make me more…mature.'_

'Don't, please don't. It is always better to be a child open to possibilities, than a wise man limiting yourself to the possible.'

'_Guess so…Uhm. Look, you sure you can do this? Maybe it'll be better if you let me pilot for a while. Not a complete take over, just enough to have a clue what comes next, you know?'_

'You do that, and I must bid farewell…Besides, it is not that I am afraid…I am a little of curious about this. And not a little bit excited, as well.'

'_Oh, geez. Look, this is a very serious thing. You might not like the outcome. Err; it's really not the type you want to mess around.'_

'It cannot be that hard, right? After all, you seem to be fine…'

'_Oh for the love of- You really wanna try this, huh?'_

'…If you will let me, yes…I would like to see how I would fight.'

'_Why? You look serious. Its more than just a thrill ride, from the looks of_ it,'

'…Last time…All I did was cry and cower. If I had been braver…If I had tried just even a little bit…'

'_We're talking but Endymion again, huh?'_

'Yes.'

'…_Just- just don't let the others get hurt, okay? And, look, I'm sorry…but, well, there is more to life than memories. Regretting what have been done just isn't worth it, if you lose those who may help you forge more things to cherish in the future. Plus, I'd really like to stay alive long enough to ask questions to Mamoru.'_

'Arigatou…'

'_Don't… Not just yet. If I get a feeling things are going down hill…You'll have to go back. I can't risk my friends, just so I-or you, or whoever of us, just to feel…vindicated.'_

'You know…I wonder, if I have been as you are now…if things would have turned out differently before.'

'_Who knows? I certainly don't…Its bad, dwelling on what could have been. Not very healthy, most definitely pointless. Just do your best, 'kay? That's what I do, anyway. Not that the girls and Luna seem to think I do, but just give it your best shot. Forget the past…I certainly did. Maybe that's our clue. Let go of the past, and start all over… And please, by all that is chocolaty, try your best not to get youmanized.' _

'Youmanized?'

''_Nough talk. Just concentrate!'_

'Hai!'

'_Right…Err- Oh, shoot! What is it that I say when I transform? Bloody hell! You wiped it out, too?!?'_

'Ooops…err, gomen…'

'_You have got to be frigging kidding me! Just how much did you wiped out?!'_

'Some more than others…gomen nasai…'

'_AAARRGGHHH!!!!!'_

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Motoki stared at the man sitting by the counter. It was not an unusual sight, since Mamoru has taken a habit of coming here after his self-imposed exile from the library. A sort of cooling off period, before he went home to his apartment, and then, later, to his work at the hospital as a nursing aide…Or rather, would have gone to work, save that he had to quit-due to unexplained absences and long period of break times while on duty.

Now, he more or less depended on modeling jobs and the occasional sideline business of tutoring. At nineteen, Mamoru had his whole day laid out and planned.

At nineteen, Mamoru was on his way to building his retirement plan.

Motoki himself would never wish that sort of life for his worst enemy. That his best friend seemed to thrive in such an environment was beyond him. It was an ongoing debate that would never be settled because Mamoru insisted on how harmonious it was, and Motoki just gagged at the idea of so boring and sedate a lifestyle.

A curious mixture was Chiba and Furuhata. But more curious was that their friendship actually worked. No one would have predicted six years ago that the tentative friendship formed over a fistfight would bond into what they have now. As it was, Motoki knew more details about Mamoru's lonely life than anyone else in this world put together.

But even Mamoru would have honestly said that it was due more to Motoki's effort than his own. The sandy haired man others knew as the man behind the counter of the Crown Arcade was an optimistic bastard.

'_Unlike Mamoru,_' thought Motoki, his blue eyes sharp as it rested on his friend. Now was not the time for fun and games. He was not all jokes and teasing remarks. If that was the case- fun or not- Mamoru would have booted him out of his life a long time ago. Motoki could be serious when the occasion demanded it.

Now was a good time to be serious. His raven- haired bosoms buddy had came looking not for the usual cup of hot coffee, but actually demanded a cold bottle of beer. Any smart comment flew out of Motoki's mind after that. Mamoru was not the sort to drown out his problems with alcohol.

How to handle the situation…**_was more the problem_**. And he knew for a fact that it was most definitely about a girl. One with antique gold for hair and angel blue eyes. Motoki was fairly sure Mamoru would rather be driven over by an army tank than admit it, though. This made the problem really hard to deal with.

Talks about Usagi and Mamoru's penchant to irritate her had been easy enough in the beggining. True, his best friend seemed hastier to try to change the subject when Motoki would brooch it but that was understandable. Mamoru, as a rule, hated topics involving the female sex. It was all he could do to stay away from their clutches; he refused to spend anymore of his precious time even talking about them.

Nevertheless, talks about Usagi did continue. So subtly did Mamoru twisted the conversation that in a matter of a week, Motoki was unaware that he was being maneuvered to find out nearly everything about Usagi. He almost didn't caught it until his girlfriend Reika backhanded him one dinner date later.

Apparently, he had been talking and was informing his girlfriend details about the girl. Reika in her jealousy had asked if this Usagi was so special to warrant such close attention.

That placed Motoki in a very interesting perspective. Thinking it over, he realized he had gotten all this neat statistics due to his best friend's sly questionings, which he transferred to Usagi via their afternoon brotherly talk. At night, he and Mamoru would have a conversation and he would unwittingly spill all he knew.

He had pounced on Mamoru after that. Demanding his intentions about Usagi, and how long had this infatuation to a middle school student been going on. When Mamoru turned beet red, Motoki became relentless. Unfortunately, the more he wanted to know, the more Mamoru stayed quiet. These days, Usagi and how Mamoru felt for her was a topic best not breeched.

Still he felt he owe it to his best friend to try. And he really just couldn't help his curiosity. It would kill him one of these days, his being curious, but today would not be that day…At least, that's what he was hoping. Usagi's three friends had been hopping mad when they looked into the girl only to find her gone from the back room. A maintenance crew had squeaked to a furious Makoto and an even more furious Rei that he saw Mamoru carrying his arch nemesis away from the arcade. Motoki almost started choking from the croissant he had been eating when he heard that.

"What happened?" Motoki asked his voice quiet. There were a few people still inside, so he wanted to make sure no one eardrop. "Look, it'll be easier if you tell me the problem. This way I can help."

Mamoru propped his elbows on the counter. His voice was wooden, his grin dead as he supplied the answers. "The problem, is one little girl is turning my life upside down." His hands went to his temples, giving it a gentle rub. "She's fourteen, and most likely has no clue what she thinks is, what she claims, as love." Mamoru's eyes were hooded, expressionless.

In his mind, he gave Usagi a salute. The blonde had won not just the battle today. She pretty much took the war as well.

He could feel his jaw clenching and he forced himself to relax. Usagi was as conniving as any female he knew and then some. The little witch had more or less used every known wile just to score victory. She even pulled out the 'I love you' card.

Regardless of how she almost jumped out of the car after the kiss, her response during the kiss had been very ardent. He almost ignited the car again, ready to take Usagi back to his apartment, then her eyes had opened, and behind the passion-clouded gaze, fear had leaped in. He had never felt so hurt when she backed away. It had cut deep in his heart, and he had felt it physically.

He was damned, however, if he was going to let her get away with it. Mamoru had a few hours to compose himself and he realized he played her game the way she wanted it. Like a puppet with all his strings in her soft baby hands. And all at fourteen.

His mind played with very dangerous thoughts. '_Who's been teaching her?' _Mamoru's hands tightened around the beer bottle. White-hot jealousy poured through him, like a fire licking his skin. Trying to get under it.

It wasn't a big leap of the imagination. These days, even elementary students took casual liberty with the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing. And Usagi, for all her innocent baby blues was a very attractive young woman. '_Scratch that,_' his mind screamed. _'I thought we've agreed that the little brat is a goddess incarnate.'_

'_That doesn't mean she might have a beau._' Mamoru refused to admit how desperate he clung to that thought. Usagi was his. Right from the start. And game or not, she had more or less allowed their afternoon spats into the realm of more…mature form of entertainment.

'_Well, that wasn't to hard at all,_' mused Motoki, unaware of his friend's own musings. 'It must be more serious than I thought.'

"Yeah? Why, she said anything?" he tried again, hoping his quieter friend would provide a more detailed reply.

A snort from the man in front of him was his answer.

Motoki felt his usual good humor creeping, but he bit it back down hard. Mamoru need sympathy now. "That's no answer, bud."

Mamoru dragged his thoughts away from what happened at the park, and then inside his car. "There is a limit to self-control, Motoki. I've just about reached mine. I'm this close," his two fingers formed in a semi circle, almost connecting by a hairline or two, "to just taking that young body of hers and show her why messing with a nineteen years old, who owns his own place, is not a good thing."

It wasn't the sort of thing he would have openly admitted. But Mamoru's frustration had been ignited by Usagi's kiss. A kiss no fourteen years old have a right to know how to respond to. The promise laced with that kiss was like a trial to his self-control. One he had obviously lost.

This information was not to his best friend's liking.

"Well. Just so you know, Baka," Motoki said, in a warning tone of voice, "I happen to think of Usagi as a younger sister. Just in case, it slipped your mind." He emphasized.

Midnight blue eyes darkened and dark brow lifted in question. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Motoki started to shake his head. "The one who doesn't require me to break the law, dufus." Mamoru merely shrugged. Motoki frowned himself and decided to reemphasize his point. "She is fourteen. Last time I look, child molestation still makes you candidate for ten years in jail, moron."

"At the state I'm in, I really couldn't care less."

Furuhata has had enough. "Look, get your mind of the gutter, Chiba. I don't care how much money I'm getting from you and Usagi's afternoon spats, she's a child! SHE IS FOURTEEN! And I'll be damn if I'll be an accessory to statuary rape! Gah! You and the blonde is gonna drive me mad!"

His best friend offered him a toast with his bottle of beer. "Welcome to my world, Toki," he said in a dry drawl.

'_Hot damn!_' Motoki was almost impressed. _'It has finally happened. The cool collected bastard has finally snapped_!' His blue eyes became troubled. _'And Usagi is causing it…Shit, that can't be a good thing.'_

He had never really seen Mamoru really lose it, but judging from the way his friend 'passionately' put attention to his mundane life, it would be safe to assume he would put the same passion in fulfilling his pent up feelings for the blonde. _'Uh-oh_…'

Motoki was about to really push his reasoning home by punching Mamoru until any indecent thought was gone from his 'legal' mind, but his taller friend stood up abruptly.

Concern replaced his irritation and he offered a hand of support. Mamoru was swaying on his feet.

"Hey, you okay? Better lay off the beer…I think you should stick to coffee in the future."

Mamoru waved Motoki's concern away. He knew what was happening.

Sailor Moon had appeared somewhere, ready to fight another youma.

It's the only explanation that made him feel like this. He could not see, could not breathe. He was having trouble keeping his balance, and he always wondered how he always survived the pain of the Moon Warrior's call. On his cynical moments, he wondered why it should even be painful at all. Lately, since the search for the rainbow crystals has started, the link between them has intensified making the pain great enough to leave him passing in and out of consciousness for a few minutes.

'_Or maybe it's just because you are starting to care a little too much,_' his inner demon said with a sly whisper. '_Then, what do we do about our lovely middle school angel, Tsukino Usagi, hmnnn? Maybe, after the fight, you can borrow the child from her room and ask Sailor Moon to accompany you two to your apartment. '_

Mamoru's scowl became dangerous. So much so even Motoki backed a few paces.

"Gotta go, Motoki. Ja ne." He didn't wait for his friend's answer. He stumbled out; sure his friend won't follow because there was no one else to man the arcade at the moment.

As he collapsed between a dark alley, his transformation taking place, his laughter rang out in desperate abandon. Of all nights for the blonde heroine to ask for his help, it just had to be the day when everything about his life was turned helter skelter.

'_Better follow the routine, babe. Or you will most definitely get the receiving end of what should have been meant for the Odango,_' his grim thought was directed toward Sailor Moon, hoping their link was strong enough to give the silent message to her. _'Not that you haven't earned a few of your own. Between you and Usagi, it's no wonder I've yet to become some sort of pervert.'_

He ignored once again his inner voice that told him he was now long past to worry about that. Perverted thoughts were the least of his problems. Keeping himself from acting them out…was something that require instant attention. Or rather, not to give it attention.

Tuxedo Mask stood a few minutes, his dark eyes hidden behind his mask, his lips set in a straight uncompromising line. The shadows of the alley hid him well, and for once, the moon's soft glow seemed reluctant to shine on him.


	9. Chapter 9

x**X**x

**Chapter Nine: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

She wanted nothing of what she had just been told. Despite Ami-chan's words and Luna's incredible stories, a part of her was repulsed at the idea of fighting. It did not felt right. Like it was not what she was meant to do. But Ami had backed up Luna's every word, and if she couldn't trust the genius, she doubted she could trust anyone else. Mizuno

Ami would rather burn in the fiery fires of hell than lie.

It was only when Ami had taken her henshin wand and begun her transformation that Usagi remembered Ami-chan would never be caught dead fighting her best friends either. Fast on the heels of that thought was the epiphany that Ami was recently in a fight involving all her friends. _'Bare hours ago, in fact,_' Usagi mused.

It was not a pleasing thought to think.

She took big gulping breaths as panic set in. _'I am going to die and meet my maker, I just bloody know it_.' She trembled, not from the biting wind, but from the cold hand that clutched her soul.

"You can't chicken out!" She screamed to herself. Her voice came out as a squeak. It defied the purpose of pumping out her adrenaline and left her deflated. "Oh, dear!" she tried again to howl. That one was successful.

Luna, seeing her distress, almost howled herself. Her grand plan was already fraying at the edges. Even with amnesia, Usagi was a hopeless case. However, the cat took hope as she remembered the leader that had emerged at the temple. She gracefully leaped towards the young girl's shoulder and spoke with determination. "I believe in you, Usagi-chan!"

Large blue eyes almost popped out of Usagi's head. In her fear, she had almost forgotten again that Luna could talk. She was about to speak when someone from within the bathhouse started shouting.

"Jupiter Thunder Attack!"

The whole inside of the building pulsed with blinding light and a crash of thunder echoed inside. Usagi, from her position just barely inside the door was almost blinded by the sudden intensity of brightness. Her legs felt jellied and she could feel the beginning of a wail coming from deep within her. Lightning had always creeped her out. Thunders just plain scared the shit out of her.

'_You are Sailor Moon, damnit!_' her mind screamed. '_Act like one_.'

Usagi paused as she considered the words she had said to herself. '_Welllll, I do have amnesia….'_

Her reverie was broken when another thunder blast came and this time accompanied by some creepy chanting. Usagi's knees did a lovely medley as they started knocking against each other.

She gave Luna a sick smile and said, "Please tell me that wasn't the enemy…"

Luna almost wanted to start screaming. '_This wasn't how this fight was suppose to happen. Usagi was supposed to be strong and confident_,' thought Luna. _'A leader. The leader.'_

They stood as they were, Usagi framed in the double doorways and Luna gazing at her with growing panic. The cat knew that the three Senshi inside were strong…but without Usagi, they were sitting ducks. It wasn't ever tried before, that they defeated a youma without Sailor Moon's own attack, and deep within Luna, she knew they never would. Sailor Moon held a key. To what was a mystery Luna herself has yet to brooch to Central.

Sailor Mercury's cry snapped the two to attention. "Sailor Jupiter! Oh, my God! Mars please help!"

Usagi felt the cold hand squeezed tighter, and tighter. Her high-strung nerves being teased by that dead hand. Her own fear became insignificant and her voice came out strong and pure. "Luna," she addressed her adviser. "What do I do to transform? What-where is my wand?" She licked her dry lips, visions of what was happening inside leaving her almost faint.

The cat heard the new tremor in her voice. For a moment, she allowed herself to purr happily. She was reminded again why Usagi was Sailor Moon. When the tough gets rolling, the blonde was always more than willing to be rolled along. Not blindly, not in that clueless manner she was so famous for, but simply because she would rather get hurt than her friends. '_Selfless…_' Luna thought with growing pride.

"You have no transformation wand. You have your brooch, right?"

Usagi looked down and grabbed her golden jewelry from where it lay in the center of her school bow. A part of her wanted to complain that she had yet to get a bath so late into the night, when a humorous part of her pointed out she would be fighting inside a bathhouse. There would be plenty of water there. Heck, there were some soap and shampoo there. Even conditioners and lotions.

"Funny," Usagi muttered, "I'm sooooo-o-o-o funny I probably deserve to die."

Luna ignored her words and gave her instruction. "Raise it up high and shout 'Moon Prism Power Make Up!'"

Usagi tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She schooled herself to imagine her three friends inside and she realized she had the will to fight after all. With a strong and confident voice, she did exactly as Luna instructed.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Luna jumped out from her perch of Usagi's shoulder, aware of how the transformation worked. A second passed. Then two. Then three.

Usagi and Luna locked stares.

She was still in her civilian clothes.

From inside, Sailor Mercury called out her bubbles attack as she valiantly tried to protect a battered Jupiter.

'_NANI!?!'_

'I did not do anything! I swear it!'

'_What's happening?! We- you have to transform, Makoto is hurt!'_

'But I did exactly as you and Luna said I should!'

'_SHIMATA! What the heck is happening?!'_

'Oh, goddess…We need to do something!'

'_Ooohh, crap! I can't think….'_

'Demo, are you holding back?'

'_Nani!?! What sort of question is that? There is no time to analyze this. My brooch is not working!'_

'Please, listen to me. I- I admit to fear. Are you afraid as well?'

'_Oh for the love of chocolate! As course, I am afraid! Makoto and the others could be dying there, you idiot!'_

'Are you afraid you might remember things in your physical from if we- I, transform?'

'….'

'…I am right, aren't I?'

'_Drat…'_

'Let go…I promise, they won't get hurt…'

Usagi felt something vanish the cold within her. Warmth suffused her being and she felt like she was being lifted. As she was slowly raised from the ground, she saw Luna staring, the cat's face almost comedic in its bewilderment. She closed her crystalline eyes as power surged around her and in her. '_It almost feel like…completion,_' she though vaguely.

Luna watched, disbelief as Sailor Moon transformed at last. Except, this transformation was different from her original one. No pink ribbons of light wrapped around Usagi's naked body. No light sheathed to form her gloves, her boots and her tiara. Instead, a crystal pulsing seemed to envelope her, blinking in and out.

With every light pulse, Usagi's school uniform disintegrated, swallowed by the force field surrounding the fourteen years old. It pulsed, faster and faster until it begun to spin, a ball of crystal like shards of light weaving in and out. Luna trained her eyes to look deep within, no matter how blinding and saw that Usagi was now dressed in a two piece garment.

The upper torso was encased in a tight sleeveless top with the neck line laced with delicate silver ribbon to keep it closed. The soft material fell at mid- riff. A light leather armor of pure white clung at her shoulder and criss- crossed around her chest, almost hiding the whiteness of her inner garment.

Her pleated skirt was like before, but that was all that it resembled from the former fuku. It hung, shorter than the first and on her hip a scabbard was looped from braided leather where a small silver dagger hung. The hilt of the weapon was rune marked with ancient writings. No jewelry adorned it. It needed no such accesories.

Instead of boots, Usagi was wearing a white leather sandal, the thongs that held it in place crossing around her legs ending two inches above the knee. Her toes peeped out from the open footwear, and another knife, strategically placed on her outer right thigh glinted with quiet menace.

Her hands were left bare, saved for the left one, where a short glove barely covered it. Her right hand all the way to the upper arm was marked with silver lines, creating an illustration too shimmery for Luna to fully identify. One thing was obvious about it, though, it depicted the arcane moon in the solstice summer stage.

Her hair was done in its usual style but they have been styled so that the buns were done in delicate little braids instead of just knotted. The braids merged with the pigtails; some of the strands were even braided with the same silver ribbons of her new fuku. A few of her hair had been crimped and some were curled in delicate waves. The rest hung in straight splendor.

'_Mermaid hair,_' thought Luna in amazement.

Instantly the light disappeared and Usagi stood before her, bewildered herself. Luna took the moment to scrutinize what she had missed. Her tiara was not there. Instead, the barest shimmer of a silver crescent mark was on her center forehead where the tiara should have been.

Her only jewelry was her brooch where it lay in another loop slung on her hips. With it was her wand, the rose gold of its metal creating a striking contrast to the silver and white of Sailor Moon's new fuku.

This new garment was indeed a worthy outfit for a warrior. It was a far cry to the current uniforms of the Senshi. There was something…old world about the new lines of this fuku. Medieval almost, save that instead of non- descriptive colors, it was radiant.

"Wow," Sailor Moon breath. "Senshi has good fashion sense."

Luna, too stunned with the new transformation, could only somewhat nod in agreement.

The two of them were still uncertain of what took place. Sailor Moon herself was still reeling from the power surging with in her. She felt…indestructible. It was another shout from with in sounding suspiciously like an inhuman growl that mobilized the Moon Warrior.

With a grim salute to Luna, the white clad Senshi ran into the doors of the bathhouse.

Luna, her mind teasing her with a half remembered memory, tried to shook off the feeling that she had just missed something. "Curse my faulty memory lapse," she muttered, once again being reminded how little she remembered her old life in the Moon Kingdom.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

He came to the scene just as Sailor Mars was feigning her fire attack. He watched in surprise as he realized there were three youmas instead of the usual one. They were identical in every way, but Tuxedo Mask rationalized that only one could be the true crystal carrier.

His mind processed this as he wondered who had it: the Senshi, or Nephrite. He shook his head and he zoomed in closer, his eyes still smarting from the display of light exchange from the battle scene. He saw a blur of white deflect a power blast from the general but he paid it no heed.

Sailor Moon was his reason for coming. Her and the crystal. Above all else, he must make sure she was safe first.

His eyes scourged the area as he hid himself from view behind the foliage of a large tree. With a frown, he realized Sailor Moon's blue and red fuku was nowhere to be seen. A hint of gold flashed at the very edges of his vision and he eagerly looked for it.

What he saw almost caused him to fall from his precocious perch.

"What the hell…"

His word was unheeded. He scratched his head in confusion, afraid to make sense of this new development. Sailor Moon was dressed like some medieval mercenary in blinding white silk and leather.

And she was fighting bravely, covering Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, who were still in there normal fuku. Both girls were gaping at their leader as if she had grown two heads.

Even Mars, who was grimly holding off the attack of one of the youmas, kept giving Sailor Moon stupefied glances. Nephrite, hovering in mid air, had his mouth open.

A black cat, watching besides Jupiter was the only one giving encouragement to the Moon Warrior. This was a surprise to the man hiding in the shadows. He had always known Sailor Moon had a cat, but he was not aware the cat talked. '_This bloody day should have been included in Alice in Wonderland_,' came a dark thought. '_It just keeps getting fucking better_…'

Tuxedo Mask enclosed his cape around him. For the briefest of moment, he cursed the fashion gods again for having him fly around Tokyo in a tuxedo and top hat. It did not really seemed such a big deal before, particularly when Sailor Jupiter arrived in her gaudy pink and green sailor uniform, but Sailor Moon had obviously reached some sort of fashion sense, and upgraded her fighting costume.

Almost ashamed, Tuxedo Mask took off his top hat and begun unbuttoning his black jacket. "You have got to be shitting me…," he claimed to himself.

His fingers almost ripped out the formal coat and he felt his face becoming red. Embarrassment flooded him as he imagined flying away with the golden haired warrior in his full regalia while she herself was dressed in this new outfit.

"No wonder Odango laughs at my green jacket," he muttered, his eyes twitching in disbelief as Sailor Moon yet again deflected another power blast this time hitting a youma with the rebound. It screamed before turning to dust. "Even in hero form, I am a horrible dresser."

Below, Sailor Mars became incensed with her youma's insult about her high heels. With a screech, she bended over, her black hair grazing the ground as she took her shoes off and stuffed it inside the youma's laughing mouth.

Moon, seeing the exchange, held out her wand and blasted the youma. This too went in a flame of smoke and ashes. The scout's face held surprise as she stared at her wand. Obviously, Moon had not expected the wand to shoot out that powerful a beam.

This left the brown haired general and the true monster. Both had been stunned silent that Sailor Moon was actually fighting. And looking good while doing it. Even Nephrite was man enough to admit that the Moon Warrior looked smoking hot in her new battle gear. '_Definitely sexy,_' was written all over his face as he watched the enemy bends toward Jupiter, her extremely short skirt advertising beautiful toned legs.

In his hiding place, Tuxedo Mask yanked his bow tie off, swearing as he started to feel like he was being choked. With irritated fingers, he blindly groped for the knots, already cursing Sailor Moon for his sudden dislike for his tuxedo. And the fact that his pants had now become just a tinnie- winnie too tight.

Grimly, he was reminded of his own words in the alley. _'Sailor Moon, I warned you. I told you to stick with the program._' He thought as he triumphantly threw his bow tie to the ground. _'Now you've practically un manned me at first sight. Now is not a good time to deviate, you gorgeous little twit_.'

Sailor Moon was unaware of such thoughts. She moved towards her fallen comrades flitting here and there, wringing her hands and asking them if they were okay, as Mars begun searching for her left shoe amid the ashes. Her lovely face had a hint of distaste as she picked up the burnt footwear.

He watched, midnight blue eyes blazing, as Nephrite and the youma conferred briefly before attacking. Incredible amounts of black stakes flew from the bat like wing of the youma, targeting the three Senshi huddled together. Mars, from her side of the battle saw the attack and hopping in one foot as she tried to put her shoe in her other foot, screamed in warning.

With a devilish glare, Mask swiped his now ungloved hands to his hair and mussed his hair up. _'For rakish appeal. You be some godforsaken leather-clad merc, and I'll be the rake of a prince.'_

And Tuxedo Mask, no longer clad in his signature black coat, top hat and dramatic cape, flew to the air, his white silk shirt half way unbuttoned and fluttering in the wind. His raven hair relished the loss of his hat, and only his mask kept his irritation from becoming obvious.

"Check and checkmate, blondie." His words seared the air, as his momentum carried him to his prey.

Sailor Moon, too afraid to move for her own good, was not aware there was something more dangerous than being staked like a vampire, coming her way.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

Sailor Moon stood, unsure of how to save herself, Sailor Mercury and a clearly battered Sailor Jupiter all at the same time. For the past minutes now, the Moon Warrior had been going on instinct, blocking and shielding her friends with out any conscious thought.

It had been exhilarating when she had emerged ready to kick butt. Mars by that time had called out her Fire Soul Attack and she had watched amazed as little orbs of fire had pummeled the second of the three youmas. She saw a man floating in mid air, his face an emotionless mask. "That must be the general Luna talked about," Sailor Moon had said aloud.

She had done a cute pose upon entry, _ready to do her own special attack_, when she was stopped cold.

"No! No way!!! Oh, bloody hell and back!" she shouted, startling the advancing youma, so that the monster actually stopped.

Sailor Moon had no idea how to call out her powers. She wasn't even sure if she had one.

With trepidation, she swung her head to a black shadow moving towards her two friends. Their eyes met, and Luna, realizing the question in the Moon Senshi's eyes, meowed in frustration. "Gomen nasai, Sailor Moon…but I have no idea what powers you have…"

"What!?!"

"I- well, err…You- you've changed armor! I was not expecting that! How did you do it, anyway? As for you normal attacks…well-uh…err….the tiara…uh-huh? It's…not there?"

"Are you freaking questioning me? Wait. You mean I was supposed to be wearing a tiara?" Sailor Moon asked as her voice lowered unconsciously so that the enemy would not hear the conversation.

Her fingers grope frantically at her forehead, her eyes criss crossing upwards in hopes of seeing the headgear that Luna mentioned. She gave her '_brilliant_' adviser a long look, Sailor Moon whispered, "What do I do now? Is this tiara important?"

"…Hai," Luna's answer was full of pent up irritation.

"WHERE IS IT THEN!?!"

Luna sweat dropped and gave the Moon Warrior a death glare. She opened her mouth only to realize that the leader of the Senshi was beginning to panic.

Sailor Moon was afraid, naturally. Only a fool would not fear at such moments. But along with the trembling and daze came the need to protect. Sailor Moon would have been hard pressed to explain why, but for some reason, she felt the need to salve guilt within her.

The golden Warrior, decked in her white armor could not understand the need to clear her conscience; that she had committed a crime deserving of punishment. A part of her whispered of murder and betrayal; of Kingdoms lost and an entire race wiped out because she had not kept her duty…

That she had ignored her responsibility.

Sailor Moon racked her memory with desperation she had never even felt when she had heard Endymion's name being whispered in her mind, nor when she acknowledged her love for Chiba Mamoru. What ever it was that was eating her soul with regret was something more of…devotion. To whom, well…she could not remember. And to how many…

Her heart, during the transformation, was filled with some sort of resolution. She did not understand. A part of her rebelled and drew back at the idea of being a soldier, but a greater part relished the opportunity of being the _one who protected_ instead of being the one to be protected.

'_I have to pay for my transgressions,'_ a voice in her whispered. '_They suffered because of me…'_

Inside that pulsing light, the blonde warrior was assaulted with visions of seven or so forms slowly dying. Worse was when the vision showed people being massacred and castrated like cattle. She had dismissed it right away, her concerns zeroing in on the more important matter of helping her three friends. Now, faced with the onslaught coming her way, she felt bitterness coming to her again.

'_Why am I so weak?_' the question echoed through out her soul. _'How come even when I became a soldier…I still fail to help them? Am I really nothing more than some pampered bearer?'_

She received a flash of memory. A young woman with her face and her body - though slightly older than her fourteen years – was cowering behind a man with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. She was afraid, that much was visible in her lovely face, and she was doing nothing. She was simply staying hidden and being defended by the handsome lord. When the man was wretched away from her by some great beam of light, she did not fight back, but merely…gave up…

While the rest of her people screamed for her help, the woman possessing Sailor Moon's face calmly faced death instead. She gave up…without even trying to see if there were any options.

In a heartbeat, the visions reverberated and echoed in her mind. Nephrite, seeing her face more clearly than anyone else, saw the warring confusion on Sailor Moon's azure gaze. Had he been near her, he would have heard the Moon Warrior's softly uttered word.

"Oh, great goddess…what do my thoughts mean?"

Sailor Mercury, her face still awed at her leader's new appearance, did hear and again wondered about the burdens the golden haired fighter bore in her pure soul_. 'What are you hiding form us, Usagi?'_ thought Mercury, her troubled eyes looking at her leader's back as she cradled her other friend.

"Sailor Moon…" the Senshi of Ice called out with desperation as Jupiter began breathing in ragged gulps of air. The brown haired soldier of the Senshi had been the first on the battle scene and had taken an incredible amount of battering on her body. Even now, as they face death, Mercury was tearfully pulling out the deadly stakes embedded on her friend.

Mercury's voice reached Moon's dazed brain. "Gods, Mako…please hang on. Please…"

Something tugged deep inside the Moon Warrior. Jupiter would be all right. She felt it. The tall warrior was being healed, slowly. _'By me_,' Sailor Moon thought. _'Huh? How am I doing that?' _

That was one problem solved. Unlike Jupiter's waning strength, no subconscious Power channeling could stop this one.

All three was unsure how they would escape this attack unscratched. Or if they would even survive it. Jupiter, clearly the strongest of them, was still somewhat in a semi state of unconsciousness, the effect of the power emanating from their leader not quite taking hold just yet, and Mercury had no grand illusions of her own attacks. Certainly The Ice Warrior knew that Moon, now without her tiara, had an even limited attack.

All these thoughts, all these fears, transpired in seconds. But as it was universally acknowledged, when death hovered near, the very last moments stretched as if an eternity. Mercury and her leader, their hearts beating erratically, wished for a miracle.

In the background, Mars was shell shocked as she saw visions of her three friends dead, with only her alive to fight of the Dark Kingdom.

But the miracle came…

It came in the form of swirling petals and steel like stems bearing blood red roses.

'_Yey! My Tuxie is here!'_

'Tuxie? Who in all of Lunarian's power is Tuxie? And why is he named so **_horribly_**?'

'_Hmnn? OH! I forgot. Tee-hee. Ooops. Guess you don't know about him, huh? I think I mentioned him a while ago, though…'_

'Brilliant deduction. Now kindly answer my questions, please.'

'_That's my Tuxedo Mask…except he isn't wearing his usuals. Hmnn, wonder why the heck not…'_

'_**MY** Tuxedo Mask?!?_ Wait…I thought we have established you are in love with Mamoru? Good heavens, are we so fickle now in our reincarnation?!?'

'_Shut your mouth! I'll have you know that I was very loyal to Tux before you came along, you!'_

'Well, kindly align your priorities straight then, because I refuse to be parted from Endymion now that we have finally found him simply because of a girly infatuation to a handsome, black haired, knig-'

'_Oh, yeah…wipe your drool while your at it, why don't ya?'_

'**I AM NOT DROOLING!**'

'_**Hah**! Puleassseee. Who do you think you are talking to? A first grade moron who don't know when a girl is practically ready to drop her panty at a single command at the sight of a gorgeous hunk? This reminds me, great job with the outfit!'_

'Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Does Luna even know what a perverted mind you posses?!?'

'_Riggghhhttt. Go high and mighty at me just because you're embarrassed. I'll have you know, it won't work, stirring the topic away from Tux.'_

'WHO IS HE? What is he?'

'…_Well-l-l, from what I'm seeing, he is very pissed.'_

'Nani? Look, is he an enemy or what?'

'_Definitely an or what… Wow, he looks so much better without that jacket…Ooooh, great chests…'_

'FOCUS! You are in love with Mamoru!'

'_Stop shrieking! I'm going deaf here! Look, answer me this. Is Tuxedo Mask gorgeous or not?'_

'That is beside the poin-'

'_Ep-ep-ep! Stop right there. Just answer. Yes. Or. No.'_

'…yes.'

'_There. That isn't tooo-o-o hard is it. Now, answering your question…I think you should know, a lot have changed here in the twentieth century. Open love is very 'in' right now. If Mamoru is really Endymion, I'm sure we can get him around the idea that it will be very beneficial for me to have a body guard right? And Tux there happens to be extremely qualified, I'll have you know.'_

'SERENITY!'

'_Huh? Who's Serenity?'_

'I AM! I mean, you are! I mean, we, err…us? ARRGGGHHH!'

'…_oooh, he even lost his God awful hat…'_

'**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!'**

x**X**x

**xxxxxXX**XxxxxxX**XXxxxxx**

x**X**x

He had always relished the feel of the air around him. The feeling he could fly, as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop without the need for wings. Now, as his white silk shirt billowed in the wind, Tuxedo Mask almost wished he had kept the cape.

'_Christ,'_ he thought, '_its cold! How do the girls stand it wearing those short skirts?_'

It was an understandable question. Unfortunately, given the current situation, it was also the wrong thoughts to be occupied with. His midnight blue eyes, safely hidden by the half mask, darkened as he neared the golden haired angel dressed in an outfit no angel would ever be caught wearing.

Once again, Tuxedo Mask uttered the words he had spoken while he had been undressing. "You have got to be shitting me," he said.

Sailor Moon's white skirt was even shorter than the usual, and the wicked little dagger slung on her thigh was doing its best to attract the hero's attention, beckoning him to stare at her legs. It even seemed to be winking at him, the glint coming in an out as light danced on its surface. _'Like it is goddamn teasing me…_'

Fascinated, he gave it all his attention, almost itching to feel the smooth, pale skin and see if they were as soft as they looked from his vantage point. It was the screaming of Mars that snapped him out from his perverted thoughts.

He swore under his breath. He needed to stay focused. His inner voice came alive all of a sudden. '_Yeah, you idiot. We have to make sure there is a girl to grope first before you plan what you are going to do to her. And in case you haven't notice, Sailor Moon is about to be shish cabob.'_

The voice paused, as if catching its breath. _'I don't know about you, but I'd rather the girl of my dreams actually participate during a steamy session than riddled with ten inches wooden stakes. That just borderlines kinky for me, I think._'

Tuxedo Mask snarled to no one in particular. It would not do to have a verbal debate with his sick thoughts at the moment. Sailor Moon needed him. With lightning fast movement, he rained roses at the stakes, his aim true.

Beside, he knew from experience that the voice always win when they argued.


	10. Chapter 10

x**X**x

**Chapter Ten: One Day of Serenity**

x**X**x

The youma was ready to shout out for victory. Already the creature with its leathery wings and beady yellow eyes was tasting victory. It was obvious that the three preys was not capable of escaping the attack that Lord Nephrite had ordered and it relished the adulations it would receive to be the only one who had defeated these enemies.

Nephrite flipped his silky hair and made ready to disappear. The job was done. Zociete could go to hell now, along with his sick master Kunzite, because he and he alone, had defeated the Sailor brats.

None was expecting the sudden rain of petals that swirled around them.

The air became perfumed by it, as if the entire night wind had stripped all the red petals of every rose in existence and brought it to where the fight was happening. It created a swirling vortex that changed the trajectory of the ebony stakes.

The force of the wind was strong enough to carry the stakes upward instead of straight towards the Senshi. The stakes hovered in mid air before it was aimed at its creator. With a blink of an eye, the stakes were released by some invisible force and begun its onslaught on the Dark Kingdom general and its ugly minion.

In the midst of these swirling flora, a masked man with onyx hair appeared, his grin filled with sinful pleasure, while in his left hand, a cane twirled with lazy abandon. His staccato steps moved closer and closer towards Sailor Moon and with a flourish, he handed her a single red rose. He looked pleased with himself for once again saving the girl from the big bad…bat. And the big bad general.

"Err…Thanks?" said Sailor Moon, unsure what to make of this new character. She tried to remember if she should know him, but all she can come up with was a strange person in an idiotic top hat and velvet cape with red silk lining…_and _cheesy opening lines.

Tuxedo Mask raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Thanks?" he inquired. '_Not exactly how I imagined she'd say with my **new** dashing entrance…'_

Sailor Moon gave Sailor Mercury a desperate look, asking for help, but the blue haired Senshi was once again gaping. In fact, Mercury, Mars, and even the delirious Jupiter looked liked they were having a hard time from keeping their eyes from bulging from their heads. Tuxedo Mask looked white hot! And sexy. And romantic.

**_And sexy_**.

All three Senshi blinked. When they opened their eyes, Tuxedo Mask was still sexy. Unfortunately, for the sexy man, the Senshi leader was too worried about the whos and the whats to notice this very prominent detail about him.

With a deep breath, Moon gave the man before her a small smile and said, "Look…Uh, err…Uhm, this is Senshi business, so…You know?"

Underneath his mask, Tuxedo gave his dream girl a **_look_**. He didn't have an idea why Sailor Moon was acting so out of character, but he really wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. The hero was desperately hoping that this golden haired distraction did not go all loopy at him the way the Odango did. Because if that was the case…God help her.

He gave her a secret smile, trying his best to project what every woman wish for in life…A hunk to fulfill their every desire. "I know."

"Oh…"

The young woman's blue eyes were squinted as she peered from his shoulder, standing on tiptoes. "You know, the bad man has escaped your roses," she confided in a little girl's voice. "The monster, too, in fact…"

The hero gave her a small, tight smile of disbelief that she would take notice of something so trivial when he was doing his best to charm her off her revealing new gear, before turning towards Nephrite and the youma again.

Nephrite's brown gaze was furious. He sported wounds from where the stakes had been too fast for him to block. The Dark Kingdom minion raised his hands, ready to summon black energy, but Tuxedo Mask was too keyed up to give him the time of day. Therefore, instead of giving his famous speeches, he drew his brows in concentration and gave the enemy a smart salute.

With a flick of his wrist, the same petals that had now settled to the ground, raised again and created another deadly dance. It surrounded the general, and the now sobbing youma. Where the petals graze their skin or any surface, it created little cuts. It was as if all the softness was taken from the flowers and all that were left were a thousand silken blades.

Grimly he watched his lovely roses do there job. Tuxedo had never tried this form of attack before, but he was feeling fearless and daring, and the idea popped to him while he was flying towards the fight. He was broken from his dark mood by a tentative tapping on his broad shoulder.

He turned towards Moon and cocked his head to one side, in a silent gesture of asking. His tall form was waiting, tense and ready, for anything she will say.

"Anou. Uhm. Who are you?" she asked.

Except that.

"Let me make this clear…" his voice held a slight trace of stoic indifference doing its best not to be a growl. Barely there, but still, at least it was there. No matter how miniscule it was. "You are asking me who I am."

Her long silken hair followed the bobbing motion of her head. There was an earnest and very confused look on Sailor Moon's beautiful face and her small hands were clasped behind her while one foot was busy scuffing the ground. It was an adorable picture.

Except for the bloody question, it should have been endearing. And cute. As it was…

'_Calm_,' Tuxedo ordered to himself. '_I have got to keep my fucking calm_.' His hands made small gesture of choking as he held them still, stiffly by his sides.

"You. Do. Not. Know. Who. I. Am." It was not a question.

Sailor Moon, still in her 'I'm so adorable' pose, tilted her head and bit her lower lip. She flashed her blue eyes at him from the protection of long lashes.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew now, won't I."

Her answer, delivered with a hint of exasperation, grated his frazzled nerves. She was now in the process of twirling a strand of crimped hair, occasional giving the tall man before her suspicious looks. He looked like a person contemplating of the benefits of killing someone. Behind him, Nephrite and the bat-like youma was fighting a losing battle with the rose petals.

There were times when a man had reached his very limits. In Tuxedo Mask, it was getting to the boiling point. It had been triggered by a blonde and now, another blonde was doing her best to tend the fire that would have him shooting steam. Not good at all…

However, Mask considered himself a gentleman, both in his hero form, and in his alter ego. True, this day as Chiba Mamoru had been less than exemplary, but he could figure out how to remedy that tomorrow. With the senshi in front of him, he would not make the same mistake. He would approach the problem with a straight and rational head, he would do his best to be the dream guy every teenager in Tokyo dreamed and sighed about.

He would generously give the Senshi a benefit of a doubt. Even if the encounter was fast following - step by step - his own moments with the Odango Atama. _'Why would Usagi and then Sailor Moon both act like they don't have a clue about who I am?' _He raked his hands to his hair before he collected himself. _'Fine, you brat. I'll play your bloody game, since I played with Odango. But if you pull the 'I love you' at me, better start running.'_ Even a gentleman has his limits.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," he said, his voice deep and suave. He had cocked his hips in a manly imitation of her body movements and his strong arms he crossed before him. The hint of a devil- may- care smirk was dancing on his lips. He had a reputation to live up to. Plus, he wanted to impress the idiot before him in case she really had been rendered with amnesia.

Charm oozed from him like a siren's call.

Sailor Moon's blue eyes widened at his answer. She digested this interesting knowledge and was surprised to hear a small vestige of approval from inside her. A part of her had recollections of him, it seemed. The image of the same man as before with his cape billowing in the wind as he balanced himself on top of a lamppost – '_Why would anyone be crazy enough to balance himself on a lamp post?_' – persisted in her confused mind.

She smiled tentatively. She now had a very hazy idea of him, and it was obvious the girls were not that worried about this conversation, since Mercury and Mars had yet to call out a warning. And, he has saved them from getting skewered. That was a heavy thing going for him.

'_A friend, then,_' Moon decided. She nodded, more to herself and addressed her hero.

Her mind shortly lost its line of thoughts as she finally saw what she should have been seeing in the first place.

He was very tall, with a lean, muscular physique admirably shown by the half opened dress shirt. His shoulders were broad and the waist slender. The chest, somewhat half hidden by his well-muscled arm, was admirably smooth and beautiful. A strong column of neck supported a face too handsome, hindered by a mask. Somewhat visible behind it were mocking blue eyes the color of twilight. The rich black hair was thick and it fell to his hidden orbs, giving him a boyish charm.

His nose was straight and his full pink mouth was sensually seductive. There was a hint of a dimple on his right cheek, nothing too big, but visible enough to give him that extra charm that he really did not need. All in all, a damn good specimen of the male sex. Definitely drool worthy.

"What's your name again?" Sailor Moon asked in a dazed voice, her beating heart suddenly going crazy. '_Why does he look so familiar?_' she troubled herself more. '_Is he the same man on the lamp post? He could be him…except without the moronic hat and bow tie…' _She wet her lips that had turned dry all of a sudden and spoke again. "You look familiar, you know?"

It came out suspiciously like a croak.

She huffed, irritated and flustered at the same time. _'Why do I have a feeling I should know how he kisses…_' Moon's face became beet red at her line of thoughts. '_Focus, Usagi! Focus!'_ To rectify her bemused state she gave herself a hard whack on the noggin.

The man before her smiled slowly, aware of his impact toward the young woman, And glad that everything was becoming normal again. _'Now we are getting somewhere_,' he thought.

"Mask," was his smug reply. "Tuxedo Mask."

Moon cleared her head by giving it a shake. A hard one. Her cerulean gaze took in that the enemy had yet to get away from the perfumed nightmare that they were in and focus once again towards the raven-haired man before her.

'_Okay, I can do this._' She gave him another once over_. 'Handsome, I'll give him that_…_But still_…'

She leaned close and said in a pitying voice, "Demo…Do you realize you have a stupid name?" Sailor Moon gave her hero a sympathetic pat. '_I wonder who gave him such a weird alias. Such a shame, really, since he is sooo gorgeous…'_

Behind her, Jupiter, no longer dazed, gave Mercury a leveled look and whispered in a tired voice, "Damn…I wish I brought popcorn. This is actually very entertaining…" She gave Tuxedo Mask a Cheshire grin and said "Moon's right, you know? That really is a horrible name, Tux."

Her comment went ignored. All of the masked hero's focus was tuned it towards Sailor Moon.

The Senshi of Storm and Lightning turned a little, still hurting, but with the amused smile still occupying her lips. She had caught the gist of the conversation while recuperating and was now holding Luna in a vise grip. Just in case the cat intervened in what was proving to be a very _'out of the ordinary'_ exchange between her leader and the very red, sexy, masked man.

While Mercury, seeing the darkening scowl on Tuxedo Mask face, was too frightened to answer. Instead, she offered a silent prayer for her leader. Because judging from how the day is turning out… insanity was beginning to brew like, well…crazy…

Inside a silvery-fogged place, two young women were giving each other death glares. The younger of them was demanding for the older one to shut the hell up, before secrets were revealed and promises made, became promises broken.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

She could not quite believe her eyes.

Sailor Mars sat down due to weak knees. She felt dazed, suddenly unable to breath. Once more, she opened her third eye to take one more peek and almost fainted.

For Sailor Moon, sweet klutzy Sailor Moon, was blinding.

No more of the silvery pulse or the crystal white glow, instead the Senshi leader was a swirling light show of intense power. So great and brilliant, she could no longer see Usagi anymore. In fact, the light that Moon's aura was emitting was engulfing Tuxedo Mask himself.

'_My gods,_' thought the miko, '_This power…How is it even possible for anyone to posses such?_' Her purple eyes begun to tear and she drew her head down to stare at the ground. The boring dependable ground was brown and bland and therefore gave her a moment to compose herself. Mars tried to recall every story that her grandfather had told of her and then flashed back to every powerful person she had ever looked at.

No one could rival Usagi's shine.

It was not…human.

It could not belong to a mere mortal.

Keeping her head lowered, she pushed her way to her two friends and to Luna who was held by Jupiter. She needed company, for what she was seeing was chilling. The implications of the powerful aura around the Moon Guardian were something not even she could fully grasp. Mars needed Luna's knowledge.

Mercury saw her first. The blue haired senshi looked worriedly at her and would have spoken had not Jupiter took notice of Mars and spoke first.

"Glad you wizened up and stopped sulking," said the green-eyed warrior with a light tone. She raised herself up to a more comfortable sitting position while still holding on to the struggling cat and gave the newcomer a cheeky grin. "It would not ever be the same without you, you know?"

Mars stared at her friend and gave a weak smile. It had been hard trying to cope with what happened in the temple, harder to fully admit she had lost to Usagi yet again. The leadership was the first, then Tuxedo Kamen, and last, Chiba Mamoru's affection. But her grandfather had went to her and instead of comfort had delivered a put down she herself had never thought the old man was capable.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Are they right, mago?" he asked, his old face looking more ancient than any other time. "Did people speak the truth when they said you were a cold stuck up bitch who believes herself better than anyone?"_

_Rei had looked at her sofu with shock. The priest should have just slapped her instead of just saying those words. How could her own Grandfather speak to her with so much cruelty?_

_The old man had turned away fully intending Rei to digest his words. As he left, he left another parting shot. "If you hold on to your anger and pride, mago…Then they could be right after all." Hino-sama gave his granddaughter a backward look full of sympathy and knowledge. "It won't lessen my love for you if they were right. Ah, but little flower, how sad your life be, if you were such…"_

_**-end of flashback-**_

His words had hit home. Rei had remembered the lonely life she led before she became Sailor Mars. The whispers spoken behind her back, the jeering she knew that followed her. "She is so stuck up!" they always said. "Who does she thinks she is?"

It had been very lonely, indeed. She ignored the fact that she had no friends, even when she ached for one. She wanted so badly to not stand out. To be accepted, even though she possessed the Vision. She ignored the look of resentment she received from other girls whom she met because she refused to be cowed by their cruelty, because she could See that she really was better than her retractors. Hino Rei never asked to be a seer. She never asked if she could become a priestess. But her grandfather had no one else, and she did not want him to feel as alone as she was. She truly loved her sofu-sama. And like or not, she could Look, so look she did.

Because of this gift, she saw how insecure other people truly were. How petty and insignificant they could make their lives simply because they were always envious of what other people had. She realized they only spoke cruel things about her because they resented the fact she had more than they did.

Rei became cold, haughty, until the time came when she herself believed herself to be such a person.

Better, prettier, smarter, and stronger. Everything other people could never be all at once.

Then Usagi came with shy Ami. With them, was Luna…and the henshin wand of Sailor Mars.

And that was when Rei realized she was not smarter after all, because Mizuno Ami had full monopoly there, nor was she the strongest because when Kino Makoto joined their ranks, even Rei knew she could never rival that.

Then Luna had given Usagi the title of leader and the moon wand. Both Mercury and Jupiter had agreed it was the best choice. Rei hid her resentment. Because she did resented that she was overlooked. She resented greatly. It should have been her, Hino Rei, who should be leader. Was she so worthless? What good was she, then, if not for that?

It was mystifying, though, that Usagi never pulled rank, as Rei would have done in her place. Never once did the smaller girl use this superiority over any of them. If anything, the blonde was always humbled by the responsibility. As if awed by the reality that she was leader. Frightened even. And her attitude humbled Rei. Because deep down in the miko's heart, she knew Usagi deserved what was given to her. Ami, Makoto and her own self…they were dispensable. But Usagi – Sailor Moon – was not.

The blonde never showed Rei a moment of envy. There were a great number of times when Usagi would be disappointed at herself, but not once was she ever resentful that others were better than she could ever be. She whined when she had problems, but it was all talk. For when Rei would Look, the miko would realize it was just that. All for show. There was no real reason for her wailing. It is as if Usagi simply liked the fact that she could wail and used the privilege every time she can.

But let her see a baby or a butterfly, or even a small flower from a weed in the sidewalk and the wailing and whining goes to a sudden halt, to be replaced by the most radiant of smiles. Because nothing, absolutely nothing, could depress Usagi. She enjoyed life too much to be weighed down by such silly things like medal and school trophies. She could not quite understand the need for people to hoard jewelry and acclamation.

True, Usagi could be shallow most of the times…However; this shallowness did not roost in her soul. Like a child, wanting something with obnoxious tenacity only to be completely happy if all she got was a bedtime story. It was a light spirit that the blonde possessed.

Usagi simply loved to love people. Surprisingly enough, though it could mean her downfall, she saw no particular reason to change her motto. It was something that always left Rei in awe when she remembered this about her ditzy friend.

The blonde had the unique ability of being at peace with what she had. Then she became Sailor Moon and people started nagging her to get better.

Rei and Luna, being the loudest of those voices, demanded her to change. From Luna, the nagging was the simple fact of Usagi being the leader of a group of warriors the only one capable of holding the Negaverse at bay.

But Rei had different reasons. She was not a fool. When she saw Usagi's aura that very first time, it surprised her how little Usagi had to show for it physically. Such a powerful chi, should be nurtured and mastered. Too bad Rei was so impatient. When she should have been tolerant, she merely shouted. When she should have explained the reasons why to Usagi, all she was capable of was snapping at the blonde.

And unlike Usagi, Rei has a shallow and petty spirit that did roost in her soul…Because Rei was only human and prone to such emotions - not her fault that her golden haired friend was not struck down by the same limitations.

There were times when Rei did feel that life had been unfair. All that potential power wasted on Usagi, a girl, who saw no need to utilize it.

Until now, that was. Because she Saw what Sailor Moon was doing. She Saw the tendrils of power coming from the Moon Warrior slowly enveloping Jupiter. She Saw how it merged with the other senshi's emerald aura, overpowering and strengthening it. And what enchantment! This regeneration was something only the mages and monks of old were capable of. The kind of power that made legends and heroes. Right there, happening before her very eyes…

'_How can I rival that?_' Mars mused. '_Even those who have no Vision will caught a glimpse of that shine._' She sighed and allowed peace to enter her heart. '_Usa was right, anyway. Mamoru-kun had never even shown any sign he wanted me in his life…'_

'_I've always known that if I do manage to nab him, I will always have to content myself with the knowledge that I will have to share him with Usagi._' She willed the tears to not come-it still hurt a little to know how futile her efforts were. '_That would have been awkward anyway. Me clinging to his arm as he and Usagi proceed with insulting each other like there was no tomorrow.'_

She huffed. Aloud, she said the next words to no one in particular. "No girl will ever be able to distract him enough **_to not want_** to spar with her anyway. I've always known that." She shrugged. '_And I should be honest enough to admit that while they were fighting, there auras were most definitely not. Enemies have repulsing auras when they get together. In those two, they merge beautifully._'

Something clicked at the Fire Senshi's mind. Something she missed. Something about auras and chis…She would have pursued it except Moon's light show was escalating so that even without her Inner Eye, she could see it, albeit in a less glaring brightness. Her thoughts zeroed back towards her leader.

'_Hmnnn_,' Mars thought as she looked at Jupiter's laughing face and Luna's angry one, '_Why do we bother looking for a princess when Usagi herself – alone- could defeat the enemies? What can the princess do that Sailor Moon can't? How much more power could the Silver Crystal we are looking for posses against what I am seeing right now?'_

She looked at her leader and felt a gentle tug at the corner of her lips. '_Would it even be possible to find someone greater than Usagi? Greater in kindness and in her honesty…Greater in how she spread her love and joy to anyone, no matter how unkind to her? Greater than this power?_' She turned to Luna and asked the adviser her next question. "It'll be a let down, wouldn't it be, Luna, if the princess turned out to be lesser than Sailor Moon's shine?"

She plopped down to Mercury and watched as Tuxedo Mask and her leader proceed with their discussion. She was not finished talking. "If you ask me, I think we already pretty much got everything covered."

"Why…why would you say that?" Mercury asked with an inquisitive look in her serious face.

Mars laughed. In the night air, the sound was free and unhindered by jealousy and petty emotions. "You are not seeing what I'm seeing, Mercury. Because if you can…God help us if the princess we are looking for can't even summon half of what Moon there," her finger pointed at the golden haired senshi, "can dish out."

It was the brown haired Senshi of Storm and Lightning, who spoke next. "Huh?"

"Her aura. I'm not sure if you can believe me, but…it rivals the sun."

Luna stopped struggling. A nagging thought entered her mind and she stopped mewing in frustration from Jupiter's grasp. A past knowledge crept like a thief in the cat's consciousness. '_No one but of the immortal bloodlines posses such auras,_' thought Luna. '_Not even the Guardians of the Princess can boast of that…_' To emphasize her point she gave all three senshi a hard look as if by doing so, she could posses the psychic eye and look at each one.

She looked at Sailor Moon currently twirling her hair and giving Tuxedo Mask shy looks beneath her lashes. '_Why should she posses the aura of the titans and the gods?'_ She looked at Mars and saw the Fire Senshi smiling with sheer delight. Her purple eyes were laughing as she followed on what was going on between Tuxedo and Moon. It pleased her to see that Rei was past what had happened in the temple.

Though Luna would never admit it, the Lunarian adviser had always thought it was a lost cause between Chiba-san and Rei. There just was lack of response in the young man's part when he was with Rei-chan. None of the spark she had the chance of seeing on the rare times Luna was present while Usa and he fought.

A vision of a young woman in a white gown pouting and giving a handsome knight a silent treatment rose to her consciousness. There was something…oddly familiar about the scene. About the two involved. She tried to remember more and was shock when the two emitted a glow in her memory. The man in a golden light, while the woman in a silvery crystal hue_. 'Is that…the princess?_' Luna thought, disquieted. It was like both, in there silent war was now battling on who possessed the stronger aura. The female had anteed up and she was surrounded by a crystal white light.

It was the same light that surrounded Sailor Moon in her recent transformation.

"Mars, when you said…she rivals the sun, what did you mean?" asked Luna.

The senshi tossed her long black hair with a flick of a wrist before answering, "Just that. I had to close my psychic eye to it. The whole bling was gonna render me blind."

The cat would have asked some more, except Tuxedo Mask was now holding on to Sailor Moon in a death grip and hissing, "Tell me you are just being funny. And for your information, you blonde twit, your name is just as stupid. Who in heaven's name ever heard of anyone naming themselves Sailor Moon?!?"

To which the Moon Warrior replied, "Hah! Just admit your name is stupider, why don't you! I mean, Tuxedo Mask? Where in the devil's name did you get that anyway? It's just soo-o-o moronic. You are not even wearing a tuxedo, you jerk!" She fidgeted and scowled at the masked hero. "Hey, you're hurting me!" She tried to kick Tuxedo's shin, but he ignored the pain and pinched the scout on her side for retaliation.

Luna, worried for her charged, shouted at the young man. "Unhand her, you scoundrel!"

All three senshi watching the unfolding drama gave the black furred adviser a look of irritation. They really wanted to see just how much Sailor Moon could ruffle Tuxedo Kamen's feathers, and Luna had better not be a spoilsport. Jupiter, her hands still gripping Luna's body, would have squeezed it in annoyance, saved at the very last moment, pink swirling rose petals appeared where Nephrite was standing, still trapped in Tuxedo Mask's attack.

The blonde haired general appeared and besides him, was another general, this time with silver hair. The new addition to the ranks of Negaverse big bosses had a disdaining air around him, a look of boredom on his sharp features. They looked first at the larger group before turning their heads towards Nephrite and the now dying youma. A look of displeasure passed on the taller of the two, while the blonde one tittered behind a delicate looking hand.

Jupiter, still holding onto her hostage, drew Luna nearer and whispered, "Did that guy just tittered?"

The Senshi of Ice felt a sudden bout of disappointment. "I think he is gay…Shame, too. He's rather cute…"

Nearer her, Mars gave Mercury a hard whack in the head. Luna started spluttering. "What did you just say?!?" This sudden confession from the usually reserved scout was big enough to chase Sailor Moon and her verbal clash with Tuxedo Mask clear from Luna's mind.

Mercury bowed her head and blushed scarlet. She prayed for intervention and almost whacked her own head as well for saying aloud what she had said. '_Honestly Ames_,' she chastised herself, '_It's so obvious that new general was a fruitcake…Whatever were you thinking…_'

She raised her head, ready to defend what she had said, except in doing so, she encountered a very peculiar sight. The Ice Scout stared hard…

…eye to eye to a luminous white cat, a crescent mark of gold on the feline's forehead. Behind the animal was a silhouette of a young woman, her features hidden by the shadows.

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

_**A/N**: Sorry, guys. I will be updating in about two days or so. I just wanted to see if I got this editing right…_

_All help and comments are welcome. _

_Hugs._

_Oh, last, but not least, I finally figured out what the stats in my account meant. I saw this story is now in a C2, and I checked it out. To who ever placed it there, thank you very, very much. It was an honor, considering the terms for a story to be included there._

_That it was my first attempt in writing a fan fiction so for it to be added for that was a really nice surprise. _


	11. Chapter 11

_In** Indian mythology,** a person is reincarnated because her soul is not pure enough to enter into the higher planes of spirituality. Once reborn, they are a clean slate, and are given another chance of redemption. _

_**Greek mythology,** to the best of my knowledge, did not have the actual concept of reincarnation among the many rich stories that compromised them. Which is why I borrowed Oriental legends (That do have reincarnation in its mythology) to explain the theory of reincarnation. Plato mentioned it in passing but on a more philosophical view._

_While I love the anime, the manga was more specific in various details surrounding the lives of everyone in the series, so I based most of the Silver Millennium part on it (including Serenity's character). _

_As always, comments and suggestion are welcome. _

_I'll be updating regularly now till the story gets finished. Hopefully, Aytheria's 'edit' notes will come handy. _**(";)**_ . Every ten days if possible. _

_

* * *

_

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

**Chapter Eleven: One Day of Serenity **

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

* * *

Being blonde and blue eyed was not a bad thing if one was a girl. And if one had the talents and athletic skills to go along with the look, even better. Luckily for Aino Minako, she had all of the above mentioned traits and then some. 

She made good use of her assets very early on, too. She would bat those baby blues at her father or mother to get what she wanted, or she just dimpled her way into the good graces of the 'in' crowd of her school. It always worked. People commented how she was the very epitome of the saying, 'Blondes have more fun.'

Minako was most definitely proud of her blondeness.

Life was perfect.

Then it turned…imperfect. And really crappy. Exciting crappy, but still crappy.

Life became full of crap.

And a cat, named Artemis, brought that crap.

For one thing, Minako's life was not even her own. The feline claimed that she, Aino Minako, bimbo extraordinaire, was the leader of an esteemed group of warriors meant to serve and protect an ancient princess who came from the very bloodlines of the gods. He said that he had been searching for her so that she could be trained to take over the responsibility of leading these so-called senshi.

That wasn't too bad, if she was honest to herself_. There was a thrill_ of sorts, fighting the bad guys and kicking ugly villains' butts. It never failed to bring her a rush of pleasure to hear people as they talked about Minako's alter ego, Sailor V.

What was bad was that as the months progressed, Artemis became less of a friend and more of a slave driver, urging her to train more. Eventually, Minako had to drop her old friends and even lagged behind in her school work. When she begun complaining, the feline began a series of lectures so long, Minako just gave up complaining and trained harder. Better to get bruised and wounded than to tolerate Artemis's rambling.

The darn cat sure knew how to bore a person to their grave when the mood gets him.

It was about a month or so before, when the aforementioned cat told her of some very important news.

It seemed another scout was taking over the role of leading the other senshi and Artemis was getting worried about it. Minako had scowled at the news. She hadn't even known there were others already. Or that she was so far away from them.

As for someone taking over the leadership…

"Does it matter, Artemis?" she had asked him. They had been sitting on the roof top +after having just saved a woman from getting mugged and raped. "If she gets the job done, I really don't mind if she leads."

Artemis had given her a look of disbelief. "You are the one who rightfully deserves the position, Mina! Surely you must feel a little resentful that someone else is taking over a position scripted for you from the moment you were born?"

She had looked out at the sprawling city of London and admitted to herself that she was indeed very resentful.

"Why is it I'm all alone here and all four of them are in the same place?" she had asked. "That's not fair, at all!" It would have been nice if she could have gotten a little help from the other senshi. Being a lone vigilante in England was not a very fun after school activity. She missed having girls her age to talk to.

The blonde had started ranting of slumber parties and makeovers and boy watching. Her blue eyes had become misty as she spun tales of movie nights and pigging out after being dumped by a would-be boyfriend. (This one had actually caused real tears to start flowing.)

"This really bites, Artemis! You should have told me where they were. I could have been happily experiencing female bonding in the spa instead of getting my brain turned to mush by your monologues," she had given her cat a speculative look. A hint of intelligence glinted in her blue eyes and she went nearer to stare at the feline's twitching face. "Why did you just tell me now and not before, huh?"

It was at that point that Artemis had begun looking uncomfortable and did his best to get away. Too bad for him, he had trained Minako a little too well. Within minutes, the noble adviser of the Lunarian Court found himself tied to the end of a long pole, his body sometimes being swung with manic glee, before he was dunked, headfirst, into a very brackish river.

What was that saying? Bad luck comes in threes?

_'And how right they were_,' thought Minako. She realized how being blonde with blue eyes was really more of a curse, than the epitome of fun. The cat wasn't lying when he said her life wasn't her own - both literally and figuratively.

Aino Minako was the princess decoy.

And her real worth was not in her strength as leader- "You are leader!" Artemis had insisted adamantly, spluttering and choking on the black water- but in her capability of leading the enemy along, making false trails so that the princess could live in relative peace. Artemis had asked forgiveness that night, saying he had really wanted to tell the truth right from the start, but was unable to do so. It would have created complications, Artemis had said.

'_Artemis,_' Minako thought, _'is full of crap, too_.'

After that, things went downhill.

Her boyfriend and her best friend admitted they had fallen in love with each other. It was on the day they found out Minako had died. They went to comfort each other in front of the destroyed warehouse where Minako's lifeless body lay buried beneath tons of rubble, and finally admitted their hidden feelings. It had actually been actually a very romantic scene.

One problem, though.

Minako was most definitely not dead. And she had seen the whole thing.

_'I wish I did die then,_' the girl angsted silently. '_I think a part of me did die that day_…'

After that incident, she went into hiding, and made full effort to be as normal as possible. It paid off. She lived like that for a while, completely ignoring Artemis's pleas for her to accept her destiny as Sailor Venus. What she could not ignore was the growing restlessness in her.

It seemed Artemis was right. Fighting was in her blood. And while there were a lot of things she hated about becoming Sailor Venus, she could not deny that she found the whole vigilante thing fulfilling. No one would ever think that a bimbo like her was capable of lassoing enemies with a whip made of pure energy.

Another thing…it would be nice to have friends again. Friends who had the same secrets like hers. Friends who would never think of stealing her boyfriend right under her very nose.

So, when the Lunarian adviser said it was time to leave for Japan, Minako happily packed her bags and called her school for her transfer papers. Artemis provided her with a credible alibi to give to her family. Within days, she was on her way to Japan, to a fresh new start, to her scouts (and hopefully would be friends), and lastly, to serve her princess.

The last part was a bit hard to swallow.

They had been walking to their new home when the whole situation started seeping in. Bits and pieces of half heard conversation from other people who passed them by. A piece of newspaper clipping pasted on the wall of her apartment building. The incredible amount of merchandise being sold on the streets bearing Sailor Warrior themes.

Sailor Moon, they had concluded, was very popular in Japan. And very loved. Minako observed this and commented about it to her adviser.

Her comment had earned her a silent glare from Artemis. "Sailor Moon," he had said succinctly, "is a pretender who must be put down in her own place. You are the true Leader of Her Majesty's Inner Guards. I do not know what was going on inside Luna's head when she appointed that girl."

No more was said about the matter. As far as Artemis was concerned, case closed.

Aino Minako, on the other hand, was secretly glad about the other mysterious senshi. And not because she was their boss, or leader, or what ever it was they would call her.

"Friends!" she had squealed, squeezing Artemis and throwing him to the air. "Artemis, I'll have friends again! And I can invite them for slumber parties and not go nuts trying to explain why I have to run off in the night to fight bad guys! Coz they'll be running with me and fighting with me!"

She was particularly excited to meet Sailor Moon. When the Moon Warrior actually turned out to be as blonde as she was, along with the same set of baby blues that Minako was known for, she actually began to sympathize with her yet-to-meet comrade.

It was so obvious.

Sailor Moon was another decoy for the princess.

Mina vowed she would help Sailor Moon to the very best of her abilities. Because they shared the same sad fate- the two of them were kindred spirits. Souls forged to face the same trials.

Both bore the responsibility of being a paltry second best to the mysterious royal daughter of the Moon.

Like her, the Moon Warrior's life must be swimming in crap right now.

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

"Artemis," Sailor Venus whispered urgently, "how come her fuku is different from the others? It is so much better than mine! I want my fuku to look like that!"

The white feline ignored the question. His ice blue eyes were watching the young woman intently, the one who had dared play leader. His irritation, since learning of Luna's mishap, knew no bounds. He did not train Minako just so he could give the reins of leadership to this pretender, without so much as a purr.

The cat did admit, in the bottom of his heart, that there was something very familiar about Sailor Moon. He stared hard at the physical appearance of the girl and came to terms with it. She resembled Minako, but loosely. At first glance, the two could be mistaken as sisters.

It was only after careful scrutiny that the differences became obvious. Minako's hair was a lighter shade. Even the eyes were different. His charge had cornflower blue eyes, while the other girl, even from a distance, had cerulean. Also, this girl's features were finer, more sculpted. Another thing different about her was that her bone structure was more delicate than Mina's.

Minako's beauty had an earthy lure to it. This girl's beauty was ethereal. Between the two of them, it was the one named Sailor Moon who was more physically attractive, but Minako was more appealing to the eye. There was something vaguely daunting about the other girl's loveliness. An untouchable quality surrounded her, as if she was meant to be on a pedestal, admired but never touched.

Artemis felt a tug inside him. He stilled, trying his best to recall what it was, but the moment passed. Giving Sailor Venus his signal, he stepped out of the shadows. Who ever this Sailor Moon was, there was no doubt the other three Scouts were the Inner Guards of the princess.

He would deal with Luna and her charge later. The Senshi needed help.

Which meant, like it or not, Sailor Venus was about to get a dose of what it truly meant to be leader of the Senshi.

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

_'My head hurts…'_

'…What? I am sorry, I do not know what to do.'

_'Gomen. I- I think I need to rest for a while…' _

'Serenity, please, what is happening?'

_'Anou…Do you mind not calling me that? It's a bit weird if we call ourselves the same thing. You can call me Usagi. That's my name now, anyway.' _

'You are- you are denying our name?'

_'Iie. I- its just…Look, I'm not used to being called that, is all.' _

'…'

_'Please, my head really hurts right now…It's like whispers are circling inside my head, mouthing some sort of stupid chanting. What the heck is the water of Lethe, anyway? And where exactly is Akkad, Saburtu, Elam, and the western lands? '_

'…'

_'What? Why are you looking at me like that for?' _

'The river Lethe…is a river found in Hades. It is the river of forgetfulness…As for the four…They are the four corners of the world…'

_'Nani?' _

'Oh, great goddess…you are blocking their memories…'

_'What!?_'

'So, you do remember a little about the things the Great Yil taught us…'

_'I don't even know what you are talking about…What do you mean?' _

'Must we play games? Do you still pretend to know so little?'

'…'

'…Do you hate so much…the fact that I was you…a long time ago?'

'…'

'Usagi, may b-'

_'Shut up! Just please, shut up! I…I don't know what you are trying to imply. And I don't want to hear what you want to say either!' _

'You cannot escape your past. You can try to forget…But we are the same soul. I know what you are doing to them, even if you are not aware of it yourself.'

'…'

'You do not want me found…'

_'Why would I want to find you, anyway? Why is it so hard to want to be you? You're perfect, graceful- everything I'm not. And yet, for some reason…I don't want to be you. It makes no sense!' _

'…I told you…I was weak. I was…selfish.'

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

_She heard the thrilling of the crystal and knew that the power called out for her. All around her, the beautiful Kingdom of Luna was slowly becoming a city of ruins. She stood in shock, her distress leaving her incapable of movement._

_Once more, the call of the crystal came, louder and more urgent. And once again, she ignored it. She had a more important thing to do. _

_Her feet moved on their own volition. She did her best to ignore the dying people who littered the ground. Her heart was beating fast, afraid of what she may see. _

_::Serenity! Daughter, where are you?:: _

_The Mind call stopped her cold. The goddess's voice was pleading, asking for help. She almost turned back towards the voice, but her eyes saw a glint of armor in the distance and she went towards that instead. _

_She ignored the second Mind call, this time from her dearest of friend. ::Princess, where are you, Your Highness? Please, answer us!:: _

_The girl trembled, her body exhausted to its limit. The land reached out to her, asking for her protection. It begged her to heal the Kingdom. In the far distance, a great bolt of lightning seared the sky, followed by a wave of fire. _

_At the sight of this, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her friends were still fighting then. She Look deep and tried to Farsee. With a sinking heart, she realized he did not answer. _

_::Endymion! Ashke!::, her call went out to all the four directions. She waited for a reply. Nothing came. _

_She moved wearily, not really seeing where she was walking. She did not want to see the dead eyes of her people staring at her. Accusing her with their cold, sightless gaze. Once again the Crystal tried to pull her back to the Ground of Power, the Prayer Room. _

_She stumbled and tripped. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a brief rest. When she opened them, she screamed in fright and disbelief. The decapitated head of a young boy was inches away from her own face. _

_She scrambled away, almost fainting. _

_::Serenity! Is that you? Daughter, return to my side, help me wield the Imperium Crystal!:: _

_She ignored the call yet again. Standing up on shaky legs, she moved toward where she thought she saw the glint of metal. She almost did not see him, so blinded she was of her tears. Like a wraith she came nearer, her eyes devoid of life. She saw his handsome face, unmarred by any wounds. His eyes were closed, and his lips were cold. _

_She keened in pain, his death hurting her in a way the Kingdom's destruction could not. In the distance, a pillar of water surrounded by swirling winds attacked the enemy. It was a lost cause. _

_For the true bearer of the Crystal was no more. She lay dead over her lover, her silvery gold hair draped over his noble frame. A great stone sword was stuck in her chest, exactly where her heart should have been beating. _

_In the Ground of Power, Selene, Titanness and remaining kin of the Immortal Realm, felt her daughter's spirit leave the Kingdom. The queen bowed her head in defeat. All was lost… _

_Slowly, she watched as her daughter's Guardians succumbed to the call of the land. The Lunar world, depleted of its source of life, greedily drank the life force of others. The tainted magic swept over all, sucking the energy yet incapable of healing itself. Too much evil was entwined with the life energy emitted by the dying. The moon would never again be the beautiful Kingdom of before. It would remain gray and lifeless, for nourished with dying blood, it too, would stay dead. _

_Only Selene, with her god Gift, remained unaffected. She could not condemn her daughter's actions. Her precious child, too delicate for a world filled with grief and pain, did not deserve hate. _

_The Goddess raised her arm up high. In her hand, the scepter of the Night and Erebus glinted in the waning light. On the very top of this mythical artifact, the Silver Imperium Crystal pulsed in little burst of light. _

_In seconds, the light covered the Kingdom. It covered the people. It covered the girl and her tragic prince. _

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

'…'

'Are you well? Do you still hurt?'

_'Iie…I, anou…I'm sorry 'bout the outburst.'_

'…Ser- Usagi, you really do not know what the words meant?'

_'Iie. It just started going on and on in my head. It was really creepy, too.' _

'And now? Do you still hear it?'

_'…No…It stopped, all of a sudden. Serenity, can I ask you a question?_'

'Of course, little one. My knowledge is for your disposal, after all.'

_'Err…We, I mean- uhm…Were YOU a witch?' _

'Great lords, no! Why would you ask me that?'

_'Oh. Well, it's just that the chanting sounded a little like…anou…it sounded like-' _

'Spell Casting?'

_'Yeah. It sounded like that…' _

'Tell me, Usagi, how would you know it sounded like that?'

_'Huh? Uhm, I just did…' _

'…'

_'…It's happening, huh?' _

'What is?'

_'Your memories…I'm remembering more of them…' _

'…I believe so. At least that is what it sounds like…'

_'So, what do I do now?_'

'You are asking my counsel? Well, perhaps…And please note that this merely a suggestion, that it would be the wisest course to go to our Guardian Spirits and inform them of us…Demo, it might take a lot of convincing, though…Invoking Lethe is a very strong Shield. They might not believe we are finally willing to come out. We will have to convince them of us…But as you are more awar-'

_'Serenity?' _

'Hmnn?'

_'I have no idea what you are saying again_.'

'…'

'…'

'Are you trying to tell me…you still have no clue WHO you are?'

_'Err…I'm afraid so…You kind of lost me when you went on about spirits. Anou, are you really sure you aren't a witch? Coz, you know…I'm scared of ghosts…So I really don't think I'd like to go talk to one, if it's all the same to you…_'

'…'

'…'

'My head hurts…'

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

There was an evil presence in the air. It cloaked the night, lending it an ominous atmosphere. The area where the fight was happening was on the outside pools, thus the wind was able to whistle and howl, completing the gloomy atmosphere.

The silver haired general watched, boredom masking his face, as the new scout approached them. Their eyes locked, and a subtle look of hatred passed on the new senshi's lovely face.

Still, he let the girl pass. There was something very familiar about her. Kunzite mentally probed the new senshi, but he was repulsed by a Block inside the girl's mind. Surprised, he readied himself to fight. A person strong enough to posses a Mind shield like that must be very powerful indeed.

The girl's movement was cautious. There was a stillness about her that did not give away even a hint of whether she was afraid of him. When she had finally reached the ranks of the other Sailor Warriors, she addressed the Dark Kingdom minions. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Jupiter, Mercury and Mars looked at one another, unsure as to whom the new comer was. Luna muttered under her breath, "I think we can ask the same about you…"

The cat grimaced and looked at the girl, and then she caught sight of the white cat standing near the girl's feet. " Ar- Artemis?" Luna asked softly.

For an answer, the other feline gave her a glare meant to kill. "We will talk later of your ineptitude, Luna." He turned towards his charge, giving Luna a view of his backside, obviously meaning it as an insult.

The blonde general rolled his eyes upward and flicked his hair in a very irritated fashion as he watched the exchange happening below. Giving them a smirk, he answered the masked senshi in clipped tones. "What does it matter? You are going to die along with your friends, anyway." He raised thin brows and tilted his head delicately. "Your pets, too."

"I'd like to see you try!" the new girl answered back.

Mars gritted her teeth in annoyance. She was just about to say the same lines! _'Who is this girl?_' she thought.

She pointedly looked at Luna, then at her fellow scouts. Jupiter gave her a shrug, as clueless as the rest of them. Irritated, she turned to Sailor Moon, only to see the smaller girl still held protectively by Tuxedo Mask. The Moon Warrior was squirming, trying to get away, and the hero was gritting his teeth, his grip on the girl getting stronger to prevent her from slipping away.

"Oh, please. This is boring," cried the smaller general. "Master Kunzite, must we really degrade ourselves by talking with these brats? Let us just get the crystal, kill them, and leave," he finished, his voice taking on a whining tone.

The man he called Master Kunzite chuckled at his companion's antics. With a nod, he acknowledged the request. "Deal with them, then. I will get the Rainbow Crystal."

The blonde general smiled in anticipation. He turned to the new Senshi, his blue eyes mocking. "You first," he whispered, as he raised his arms to blast the young woman.

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

Nephrite could not believe he was unable to get away from the roses. Every time he tried to escape, it was as if the petals knew of it and would concentrate on him more. With an oath, he braved a look at the youma and saw that the monster was already getting weak.

He was slowly dying inside the swirling petals. His grey uniform had long been soaked in his own blood. The youma beside him uttered a moan, surprisingly human-like for all that he looked.

Nephrite fisted the hand holding the crystal. His brown eyes glinted defiantly from the curtain of swirling flora. He would not go down without a fight. He looked up, and saw Kunzite and Zoisite. He faltered, but self-preservation drove him. With a sigh, he swallowed his pride and raised his voice. "Kunzite," he cried, "help me!" He grimaced, not liking the fact that he was asking for help, but unable to do anything else.

Kunzite saw the expression on the man's face and gave a condescending smirk. They were not close friends, and he would not shed any tears over the death of the brown-haired general. Turning away from Zociete, he raised his arms, gathering pure energy, readying his power to blast Nephrite so he could retrieve the crystal in peace. Both hands spread before him, and Kunzite saw his comrade's look of disbelief, before it hardened to complete hate.

Kunzite's smile widened.

As he smiled, the petals surrounding the first warlord changed direction. It charged towards the two figures still floating in mid air, momentarily distracting them, and causing Kunzite to abruptly stop his attack to shield himself and Zociete.

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

Tuxedo Mask moved lightning fast as the new general called Kunzite became distracted. He needed to get the sixth shard of rainbow crystal from Nephrite. Giving Sailor Moon a gentle squeeze, he set her aside and dashed towards the nijizuishou.

That crystal was important if he wanted to find the Silver Crystal. And in turn, he needed to find that crystal to find his princess. That had been his goal from the very start since he became a super hero.

As he ran, his heart quickened, anticipating at getting another one of the seven shards of the Rainbow Crystal. He was getting nearer to fulfilling his princess's request. _'Then what?_' his inner thoughts spoke up, clearly interested with the answer. _'What happens when you give her the Crystal? Do you live happily ever after?'_

The question gave him a moment of indecision. For a second, Usagi and Sailor Moon's face flashed before him. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at himself. '_Don't think about that now! You can't afford to be distracted,_' he spurred himselfwith his thoughts.

In a few seconds, he was before the general. He felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the full extent of the damage of his attack, but he hardened his heart to it. He could not afford to be soft. The man was an enemy and would no doubt not think twice about killing him, had their roles been reversed.

He grabbed the man's right hand and started to unclench the fist, but was surprised when it opened easily. He looked at Nephrite's face and saw a look of hatred and irony in it. "Better you than those two," said Nephrite, his voice low and in pain. "Now, go. I have a job to finish."

The words were barely out of his mouth, when bolts of lightning came zeroing down on the ground around them. Tuxedo Mask looked back and saw Sailor Jupiter giving him a wicked grin.

"Now, now, Tuxie," she said in a soft cajoling tone. "You must be insane if you thought we would let you get away with that, did you?"

Behind her, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were facing off Kunzite and Zociete.

Both Senshi looked ready to kill.

x**X**x

* * *

x**X**x

_She knew that she had let her people down. _

_And she knew, as she floated to Elysium, that they knew this, too. _

_The shame cloaked her, suffocated and strangled her. It wrapped around her as if it was alive, taunting her in a way that drove her mad. She needed to get away. _

_Before her, the golden gates of Elysium loomed like a beacon amid the swarming blackness. Behind the gates, she saw palaces made of gold and crystal. They sparkled and shimmered, rivaling each other, each uniquely perfect. _

_With a happy shout, she flew towards it. _

_As her feet descended to the paved ground, her eyes scanned the area behind the intricately woven metal. With delight, she saw her uncle Helios, the Charioteer of the Gods. Though they had never met, she knew him in a way the immortals knew each other at first sight. _

_With light steps, she ran towards him. _

_Without warning, the golden gates closed. It did not do so abruptly, but in a delicate arc, as if pushed softly by the Winds of the East. _

_In shock, she stood before it, not sure what to do. She stepped back, her body trembling, and called out to her kin. "My Lord," her voice trembled audibly, "Why can I not enter?" _

_She was ignored. The golden man moved away, as if she did not exist. His tall frame shimmered and disappeared. And the gate- the beautiful, golden gate- remained close. _

_"Surprised?" _

_The question was asked with a very sly tone. With a start, she turned around and came face to face with Eris, Goddess of Discord. _

_The beautiful face of the woman was marred by the cold look in her eyes. Her lips were sculpted to a grin filled with spite. "Go ahead, fair one," Eris said, "ask me your question…" _

_She licked her lips, as they were suddenly dry, before she decided to follow the counsel of the Immortal. "I am a demi-god…Why am I not allowed entry?" She motioned helplessly towards the barred fields. "Is that not Elysium, the Sanctuary of the Immortals? I was told that this is the place where my spirit will rest, along with the great heroes of Terra…" _

_Eris laughed with unholy glee. The sound was full of evil, pain, hate, and anger. "Only the worthy enters there," she said. Her black hair swayed with her movement as she circled the confused girl. "And you, Serenity…are not worthy…" _

x**X**x

* * *

**_Insert Author's Note: _**

**_

* * *

_**

Was it good?

I told the readers early on I was going to give an ending that has never been tackled before…you think I am getting close to that goal? Also, there will be lighter moments, just need to make sure it doesn't sound forced, you know? After all, this is a Humor/Romance. (_Remember when I asked if this should be turned to Angst/Romance? It was because of this arc of the story…very tragic_)

I'm deviating now from how Naoko used mythology as her basis of Sailor Moon (_she did it loosely, and not accurately_). **_I will not be deviating from the story line of Silver Millennium._** Just tweaking it a bit to fit the canon of Greek mythology.

And I will use myth and occult as accurately as possible. Certain changes from spelling has been taken**_, Elysium is Elysian Fields_** on some spelling, and **_Titanides is the proper name for a female Titan_**. But other than that, I can attest to the accuracy of the myths used.

Also, _**sailormoon-is-eternal**_ commented about Nephrite being alive even though Makoto was now a senshi in the story. (?) . My only excuse was that this was my very first fan fiction and that in my excitement must have forgotten that tiny detail…ehehehe. So I guess this makes this not as anime based (Timeline wise) like I said before.

**_I'll be waiting for your reply! Hugs!!!_**

**_Aytheria,_**_ thank you very, very, much for offering to beta read this! _

_And also once again to **Mg** for pointing out the grammar problem in the first place. To everyone else who waited patiently for this update, I hope you liked it and thank you very much for waiting._

x**X**x

* * *

**_Aytheria Speaks: (The beta reader)_**

_Um, hi, this is Aytheria, yeah, the lateness of this is completely and utterly my fault. Well, actually, you may blame it on computer viruses. Yes, computer viruses. I had…oh…well, over a 100, I can tell you that. Not a pretty sight. You may also blame the lateness on the ridiculousness of high school graduation and the amount of grief that comes with it. I mean, really. That and AP tests. Because the Collegeboard oh-so-smartly decided to create a brand new test on the computer which FAILED and forced them to reschedule, it set back MY schedule by two months because of the time taken away from me to do reports and school work. So blame Collegeboard brings out pitchfork and waves it around mutiny! Mutiny! _

_Um, yeah…sorry for the wait! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**__: Dedicated to __aimee-hime__ (Author of "Saving Time")._

_and I'm afraid this is not beta read so...  
_

x**X**x

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

**Chapter Twelve: One Day of Serenity**

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

x**X**x

_The Great Goddess Selene knew that the three judges of Tartarus would not be lenient with their verdict. Serenity, Her fragile daughter, would be sentence to an afterlife of great suffering and penance. Minos and his brothers would take great pleasure in seeing one of Them punished indeed._

_Her heart rebelled._

_Her daughter would be given a chance to redeem herself. And Selene would use the power of the Heartstone to bend the rules of the Cosmos to set it about. This, she knew, not even They who ruled the heavens and the Underworld could defy. The power of the Heartstone that was under her protection overruled the powers of the other Gods._

_Very slowly, the Lunarian Queen, the venerated Goddess of the Moon, raised the wand of Nyx and Ereberus high. The Olympian gods, though authoritative were no match against the Greater Spirits. It was to them that Selene pleaded for clemency. _

"_Father, Mother," she began, her eyes closed, unseeing as her once lush and beautiful kingdom slowly turned to ruins, "I beseech thee. Help my daughter redeem her soul, give her the chance to prove she deserves Elysium."_

_The wailing of the dying reached her ears. To her right, the Donner of Ares screamed in agony as her fire engulfed her along with her lover, the Terran Jadeite. But she did not pay the sounds any heed. She wanted to hear something else…the soothing sound of her Nyx's voice._

"_Please," she called again. "Do not close your hearts to my woes. She belongs to you as well. A Titan, is my Serenity. Help her, ashke!" Tears fell behind the closed lids of her eyes._

_Silence and then…_

_::Why should We help one so flawed?::_

_The great queen gasped, unsure what to say now that she'd gotten a reply. Her eyes opened wide, in time to see a blue haired knight collapse, a sword embedded in her chest, a golden haired man holding the hilt of the weapon. Her courage returned._

"_She fell in love," she whispered. "How could you fault her actions when it was provoked by the Great Spirit itself?"_

_The winds whipped around her carrying the stench of death. ::That is the defense of Our daughter? Surely there is more?::_

_Selene shook her head. "There is no more," she choked. She waited for an answer, waited as another soldier, this one with beautiful teal hair, was decapitated before her very eyes. The seconds ticked by and she wondered if she had been abandoned._

_Then::And does she wish this, Daughter?::_

_What to answer? Selene opened her lips but no sound came out. The Great Spirits would sense a lie and be angered for the duplicity. All she could do was show them the desperation of a mother needing to save her daughter's soul from hell. _

_It seemed like forever passed, and still she had no reply to give. Before her lay the now desolate world of Silver Millennium. Only the two Guardian Spirit lived, standing besides her, quaking in fear because their beloved Queen was in a trance. 'Do not worry, my daughter,' she called out within, though she knew that Serenity would never hear the words. 'I will beg Persephone to allow me to stay by your side as you live out your punishment.' That much she could do. She'd take hell, rather than Elysuim, for her beloved Serenity._

_It was a shock then when she was spoken to again. ::That would not be required, Selene. Thy daughter is granted a second chance. Raise the wand and bond the Heartstone to your child.::_

_A smile of gratitude on her lips, the Silver Imperium Crystal, one of the last remaining talisman forged by Hephaestus himself, was transferred to its new owner. The last words of the queen to the two remaining Guardians were, "Search for her, and protect her until she is ready..." _

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

Tuxedo Mask watched Sailor Jupiter's eyes. He saw the hardening of those green orbs, and saw that they promised death to both him and the Dark Kingdom General he was with. Beside him, Nephrite scowled.

"Woman," the auburn-haired man growled at the senshi, "My fight is not with you today. I suggest you move, unless you want to experience death all over again." Why he said this though, he was suddenly very confused. Was he referring to her near death just minutes ago? Something told him no, that it was another death, one that did transpired that he was referring to.

Beside him, Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow. A part of him felt like whacking the man's head, tell him to shut up and stay in the back ground. Nephrite hardly looked like he could stand and for unknown reason, he felt a fizzle of protectiveness. Ignore the fact it was his attack that had the man turned into such a sorry state. He turned towards Jupiter and in a commanding voice addressed the girl. "Look, let's just leave him out of this," – _'Kami, am I actually saying this? I must be nuts!'_ – because it would hardly be sporting. He's injured."

The Senshi of Storm and Lightning spat before speaking. "You're preaching honor to the wrong person, Tuxedo Mask. Street fights are rarely honorable and I quite like that way of fighting. Plus, that scum you're with almost killed me."

Mask slanted a look of irritation at Nephrite again as if trying to say, "Why the heck did you almost kill her anyway."

Odd that Nephrite slanted a look back as if to answer, "What'd you expect? She's my enemy!"

The way the two looked, it almost like they were having a friendly bantering.

Makoto saw the exchange and became very suspicious.

Were the original thoughts of the senshi right about Tuxedo Mask true? Was he a Dark Kingdom spy? She couldn't be sure but she sensed camaraderie between the two men just now. Her green eyes zeroed in on the weaker man and a feeling of regret came over her, along with profound sadness. Unbidden, a memory of strong arms encircling her came to her, the stars twinkling above her.

Her eyes widened. _'What the fuck was that?'_ thought Makoto. For a moment, she felt such fierce love. The feeling of being embraced by those arms still lingered. Then, she started choking as fear and disbelief flooded her. Her hands dropped to her sides and a look of horror etched on her features. She couldn't breathe.

Fortunately Tuxedo Mask saw the sudden change and he quickly turned toward Nephrite, all inexplicable good feelings gone now. "What the hell did you do?" he asked with a menacing tone. So help him, no matter how confusing this new sense of brotherhood was, if the general had done something to the senshi, he was going to stick his cane inside Nephrite's left ear and take great pleasure in making it poke out of the other side.

Nephrite shook his head. He cast Jupiter a look of mystification while trying to breathe against the choke hold that Tuxedo Mask had on him. His own brown eyes were puzzled. He didn't do anything, that much he was sure. He felt no love for any of the senshi, but he admitted to curiosity on what the heck exactly was taking place.

Apparently, the guileless look on his face was believable because Mask finally gave him a look of disgust before throwing him. He hit the ground hard, wheezing for air, his brown eyes still trained on the now gasping senshi. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, still confused. He scratched his now burning throat.

Mask merely gave him a detestable look and slowly dropped on his knees to peer at the now pale girl. "Are you alright?" he asked. Jupiter gave him a tired grin, and whispered, "I don't know what happened. It was like some memories came to me…but I don't know what they meant." Her eyes were troubled. "I think it may have something to do with that light that surrounded me a few minutes ago… The one that Sailor Moon used to heal my wounds."

The masked hero nodded his head even though he didn't have a clue what it was she was talking about. Mamoru was getting confused about so many things and he felt ill equipped to handle the sudden shift of dynamics. He licked his lips, turned, and raised his eyes worriedly towards Sailor Moon to see her reaction regarding Jupiter's sudden tiring. He was worried for Moon, since she was so protective of her scouts.

He was worried she'd do something stupid and he wouldn't be fast enough to save her from the consequence of her actions.

As his eyes slowly lifted however, he was horrified to see Sailor Mars's heeled footwear about to smack him on the face. His brain tried to process the situation and without much ado, a memory of an odango'ed headed girl, her right shoe hitting him on the head –countless of times - popped to mind.

"Damn it!" he growled as the shoe hit him on the forehead. What was it exactly about him that seemed to attract these damn shoes? What, was he some sort of shoe magnet? A vein started throbbing near the vicinity where he'd just been hit. He could take the abuse from Odango, but no one else – certainly not from the Fire Senshi. His cobalt blue eyes promising their unique brand of torture, he snarled at the Senshi of Fire. "You better explain what that was for, Mars!"

In the background, Venus had just let loose a blast of energy while camouflaged from the enemy using Mercury's attack. The masked warrior waited for the answer all the while keeping in between Nephrite and Jupiter. The general looked weakened, but then so did the senshi and he was not about to take chances.

Mars indignant reply echoed throughout the night. "It wasn't me!" she yelped. "Moon here did it!"

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

'_You're mad at me.'_

'…no, just really tired with myself. I am wondering if Luna was under this constant sort of torture when trying to instruct me the ways of the court.'

'…'

'What?'

'_You've been slipping little clues every so often. I – I think you're doing it on purpose.'_

'…'

'…'

'…you need to understand, I am under a lot of pressure right now.'

'_But then, me too.'_

'Yes…you too.'

'…_yeah.'_

'…'

'…'

'Usagi?'

'_Hmnn?'_

'Usagi, do you hate that you are Sailor Moon?'

'…'

'Usa?'

'_Can you tell me something, Serenity?'_

'…I suppose.'

'_Was I- err, you a good warrior? Not being rude or anything, but you seem to be a lousier senshi than I was. Kinda made me wonder – but then I've always wondered – why I'm leading the scouts. You don't look – much less act - like a leader.'_

'But then, little one, you forget that there are many ways to lead…'

'…'

'…some lead by serving.'

'_Serenity?'_

'Yes?'

'_Am I leader because I have the greatest desire to serve?'_

'…nay. The things is…well, to be fair, you are not even meant to be the leader because…well, because, you were meant to do all this alone.'

'…_alone.'_

'Exactly. Alone.'

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

Mars and Sailor Moon watched the interaction of the other scouts with grim eyes. They were flanked by two cats, one of which was giving the other one the death stare. The two felines were ready to partake a duel of their own saved that the two humans they were with had them by the scruff of their necks.

"I don't believe this!" howled Artemis. He was spitting, hissing, and clawing at Mars's offending hand – the one holding him aloft. "How in Great Hecate's name did you manage to get your hands in the Moon Wand! It is not even listed in the armory."

That caused Luna to quiet down enough that Moon was able to peak really quickly at her fellow Senshi. So far so good. Jupiter seemed in control of the first general and that Tuxedo Jerk, while Ami-chan and the new girl looked like they were doing a good job combining forces against the new comers.

Luna's red eyes blinked in confusion. "Erm…what do you mean not in the armory? We have an armory?"

"Of course we have an armory, you fool! Where do you think you keep getting the gadgets the senshi now posses? What, you thought you magically produce them from your ass!" screamed the now insane Artemis.

Moon, Mars and Luna were scandalized by his way of talk.

Even Venus, a good twenty meters from them and then in the process of summoning her whip, was pole axed when she realized it was her Guardian who just said the offending words.

But Artemis would not be shamed. The white furred feline was ballistic. The Moon Wand…the staff of Nyx and Ereberus, was in the possession of an unidentified scout! He almost didn't believe it when he saw it hanging from the Moon Warrior's hip, held in place by a white leather belt.

Impossible!

It just couldn't be!

But no matter how many times he blinked, no matter how many times he clawed himself to awaken from –from…well, from this new nightmare, it never changed. The staff remained in the possession of the golden-haired warrior. It was enough to turn him mental.

"How in all that is sacred were you able to get your filthy paws on the wand anyway!" he screamed, redoubling his effort to get away so he could snatch the wand from Sailor Moon. His efforts were in vain because Mars simply held onto him with two hands.

Far away, they could here the new seshi muttering, "Geez, and I thought I had it rough…poor kitty." Her sympathy, of course, was directed to the now sputtering Luna.

Artemis turned crimson. How he managed to do that when he was covered with white hair…

His own charge was sympathizing with Luna! Luna, the idiot Spirit Guardian, who gave the Moon Wand to a girl of dubious identity. He was about to launch into another tirade when Mars interrupted him.

"So…" she started in a speculative tone, "are you trying to tell us Sailor Moon is not supposed to be the one wielding it?" There was a slightly breathless quality to her voice, as if she was sure that now so many unanswered things would be revealed at last. This Artemis seemed to know more than Luna regarding the Sailor Scouts and their responsibilities.

The white cat screamed his next words to the Fire Scout. "None of the scouts should be wielding it! None of you have enough power to activate the thing!"

Now Amy, having just kicked Zoiceite's face, earning her a scream from the fruitcake, gave the four a double take when she heard Artemis's revelation. She was tempted to stomp back towards Mars and demand a heart to heart with the white cat. She almost did, except a now madly insane Zoi decided he wanted to scratch that cold expression from Mercury's face. The Senshi of Ice blocked the attack, but her mind was occupied with other thoughts.

Luna's eyes gleamed. This was it, her moment of glory. "I'll have you know, you odious cat," she began in a snippy tone of voice.

"Guys…" The Moon Warrior interrupted Luna, her body going rigid.

But she was ignored. Even Mars was listening intently to the exchange of the two felines. Luna sniffed before continuing. "- Sailor Moon had been wielding the Moon Wand for the past three months now…and," her voice started rising in volume per word. "-and shows possibility of being to use the wand to its full potential."

"Impossible!" spat Artemis. "Have you completely lost it, Luna? Don't you remember just who the wielder of the wand is? Don-"

"GUYS!"

All three turned to the now wide eyed Sailor Moon, frustrated that a very important conversation was being disrupted. "WHAT IS IT?"

The golden haired senshi was pointing to a now choking Makoto, Tuxedo Mask kneeling down to her, a worried look on his face even though it was partially hidden by the mask. Mars, seeing at last the danger that her fellow senshi was in, started running to where the three were standing. But her burnt shoe had somehow become loose and without warning she tripped, the offending footwear flying backwards to where Sailor Moon was standing. "Sailor Moon," she gasped in pain, she twisted from where she had fallen and winced when a piercing pain erupted from her left foot. It appeared she sprained a bloody ankle. "Do something! Help Jupiter."

Moon gulped and hastily whipped out the wand but Rei's shout had her dropping it. Artemis seized the chance and tackled the artifact. "You idiot, don't use that! Or have you forgotten the fact that you don't even know how to control it now?"

Luna paled as she remembered the powerful beam of light that the wand emitted just minutes ago. If the Moon Warrior, in her present state should accidentally burn Sailor Jupiter… She looked worriedly at the still scowling Artemis who was now very calmly sitting on said wand.

"She's right, Sailor Moon," she said in a quivering voice. "You've got to find another way."

The senshi looked like she was ready to cry. Why in all that was holy did it have to be her to do the saving? She started fingering the dagger she carried, noting the nervous look both Rei and Luna gave the action. She didn't blame them. In her present state, there was good chance it would imbed itself on the Senshi of Storm and Lightning instead of the auburn haired general.

There was also a chance that Tuxedo Baka could get wounded, though a part of her silently wondered if that would be such a bad thing. _'Yes it would. It'd be the worst possible thing to happen…' _She stiffened as the words whispered itself, as if from somewhere deep within.

Her eyes fell upon that Tuxedo guy again, and she felt a sudden pang of gratitude.

Then her eyes fell upon the discarded shoe.

Her blue eyes gleaming with newfound confidence, she picked it up, took careful aim, and threw it hard on the enemy. She was smiling, sure that she'd zeroed in on Nephrite, and silently praying that it would buy her enough time to figure out how to fight.

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

'_Damnit! Why the hell is it that every shoe I throw always manag-'_

'Usagi…please don't tell me that is all you can do at the moment!'

'_Well I don't hear you giving any advice!'_

'I do know of a few spells. Spells that would make us stronger…and the enemy weaker.'

'_Spells?'_

"What are you giving me that look for?'

'_You said you weren't a witch!'_

'I AM NOT A WITCH! Usagi, would you just listen?'

'…'

'…Will you listen?'

'…'

'In case you have not noticed, the Warrior of Venus is currently about to be imbedded by dark crystal shards!'

'…'

'…'

'_Who the heck is the Warrior of Venus?'_

'Oh, for all that is merciful! She's the leader of your Guardians!'

'_You idiot, I'm leader! And why should I have Guardia-'_

'Listen, you half wit, while you debate the validity of your claim as Senshi leader, your Sailor Warriors are about to be slain. They do not have the strength to fight the Heavenly Kings, not yet anyway! Do you want to hear the incantation?'

'…'

'SERENITY!'

'_Arghhhh! Fine. Lemme have it!'_

'…You'll need to remember everything to make it work though.'

'_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!'_

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

"_That way is barred, not for you to pursue."_

_She turned around, her fear great. Eris had left, but her taunting laughter still echoed. Behind her, the gate of Elysium remained closed. Her blue eyes slowly perused the beautiful but extremely somber woman before her. She was dressed in dark colors, her brown hair in intricate loops and braids. There was no smile on those pale lips, but her eyes were kind and non judging. "My Lady Persephone!" she exclaimed, glad at last to see a friend. She ran sobbing to the woman's arms._

_The Queen of the Underworld held the trembling girl in her arms for a few seconds before she leaned away. "Poor Serenity, thou confused? Worry not, golden one…I've come to fulfill your mother's last request."_

_She held back, more tears falling at the mention of Selene. What had become of her beautiful mother? Of the lovely kingdom way up the sky? Of her friends and allies? Again, the guilt took over, left her feeling hollow. "I do not know what you mean…"_

_The goddess smiled sadly yet again. She raised her slender arms and a wall of dark water rose from one of the seven rivers of Tartarus. The River Lethe, the River of Forget. _

"_Thou very fortunate child, because you have Titan blood. Anything less and the Keres would swoop down upon you now to take you to Minos and his two brothers for sentencing." Her hands and arms began an intricate movement, her dark, solemn eyes never once leaving the wall of water. "Very few are given a chance for redemption."_

_Redemption._

_Shock became evident on her face. _

_Redemption._

"_I don't understand," she asked slowly. But she knew. She knew!_

_Redemption._

_The wall of water slowly became a shimmering mirror. She saw the land she'd loved with all her heart and promised to serve. What was once paradise was nothing more than ruins. The once lush lunarian earth, now tainted by blood, had turned ashen. And there, in the Praying Room, was the body of a woman, pale, cold, dead._

_The Queen Selene, the immortal Lady, was now without life._

"_But that cannot be!" She screamed at the Goddess. "My mother is undying."_

_Persephone shook her head. "An exchange of equal value had been given, little one. A life for a life. Like you, the Titan shall never enter the Golden Gate. Her soul will stay there, in that kingdom of your youth, for she had tainted her soul by bearing an unworthy daughter."_

_Unworthy._

_Redemption._

_Forgive me, Mother…I didn't think._

_She raised silver blue eyes, her expression fearful. "What must I do?"_

_For an answer, the wall of water came crashing down on her, and she was swept down to the depths, slowly drowning in forget. The Goddess of the Underworld's answer laced itself in the water. So that while in forget, Serenity retained one memory._

_::A test, little one. Prove you are worthy of the Bloodline, and like the great Herakles, you shall once again regain your immortality. But remember well his story. The test will be great… and it will be many.::_

_Serenity gasped as she felt her body dissolving, turning liquid. She trashed wildly in the river._

_::And like Herakles, you shall fight the battles alone.::_

_She gave one final struggle to come back to the surface, before the impact of what she would face finally came to her. The gods did not hold back when they send their ordeals. _

_::And you would do it with memories of your guilt, so that your life shall be filled with nothing but the wish to be redeemed of your shortcomings.::_

_It was not possible, she thought sadly. Even now, she knew she would fail. She was no fool, no liar. She had no true power, not the way her mother was powerful. All she had was her love, and that love caused nothing but harm. _

_Her love caused the destruction of everything and everyone she held dear._

_Serenity cried, but because she was submerged in the waters, no one saw the tears. To fail her mother twice…_

_She closed her eyes, and wished never to open them again. She submitted to oblivion._

_She did not see the golden light that enveloped her, so that the waters of Forget could not reach her memories. She did not see that on the bank of the river, eight warriors were circling the Goddess Persephone, the gates of Elysium now open, but ignored by the Guardians. _

_She did not see the Prince Endymion, fear blatant on his face, summoning the power of the Golden Crystal to be able to hold back the verdict of the gods._

* * *

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

One Day of Serenity: **Chapter Thirteen**

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

It was a dazzling show of power.

Even the three Dark Kingdom lords were stupefied by the command emitted by the Moon Warrior. They watched, with trepidation, as a powerful beam of light, one that came from a now full moon, directed itself on the girl.

The silver tattoos on her arm were glowing, and around her, the same squiggles were being drawn in silvery light. First a circle, three meters in circumference was drawn, before a quarter moon took over the surface, slowly becoming full, and returning back to its quarter phase. A shimmery cobalt blue dust rose and was followed by golden aura that quickly turned to ribbons.

When they settled, they weaved in and out of the flat surface, becoming moving words; ancient words, now long forgotten.

Except… Lord Kunzite and his two comrades understood it very well. For when they were revived by the Dark Queen, the knowledge they had in their past life was retained, if not their memories. Nephrite blinked, and he suddenly felt like a fool. So many times the stars had told him of a different truth, one that deviated from the things that Beryl constantly harped at them.

_Not for you and your queen the power of the Crystal. It would listen to only one person._ _The Bearer is its only Master._

Except he could never bring himself to believe it. For it would mean all his life he was fighting for a losing battle. And surely Beryl would know how to use the Crystal once it was found.

Lies… he knew that now.

He looked at Kunzite and the two stared at one another. A flicker of understanding came between them, and the auburn haired man wondered not for the last time if they were friends before the Dark Kingdom took over their lives. There were hints that maybe they trained under the same mentor, for both Kunzite and he have the same sword techniques.

Nephrite looked back at the Moon Warrior and was not surprised to see her holding the six heartstones in her hands. Though she was one rainbow shard short, it no longer mattered.

The Crystal belonged to the Bearer.

The general gave her a tired smile and was taken aback back to received a tired smile from her as well. "You know much?" he asked the Warrior.

The girl tilted her head to one side as if pondering the answer. After a few seconds, she nodded. "The memories come and go… pieces slowly coming to place." Her eyes flickered to Tuxedo Mask, and her next words were soft. "Your Prince ensured that."

Nephrite's eyes narrowed. Prince? "For give me… but I know of no Prince."

Another tired smile from her. She made a movement with her hand, and he knew time was running short. He stepped a few paces towards her, and heard Jupiter emit a growl. The message was clear: Stay away from Sailor Moon. He almost laughed because nothing he could do now would ever harm the Scout, and he turned to look back at the still clueless girl, and then to the hero still kneeling behind her.

His next words were addressed to Mask. "You do know who she is, don't you?" he watched, almost with fondness, when the boy nodded slowly. There was a dazed expression still on his face. He turned back towards the girl holding the crystals. She seemed to be waiting for something, her eyes trained on Jupiter.

"One more question?"

Moon looked back at him reluctantly and he wondered how much of her innocence would be lost after this night. It was almost a pity. One so full of life and love, and yet she was the one appointed to protect and serve.

He closed his eyes, as if taking strength in the sudden darkness, before opening them again. "I used to wonder why the stars tell me I have found the completion of my soul," he shrugged and took a deep breath. He could almost feel death's hand taking hold of him. "But I have never felt whole, not once. Do you know why?"

Her eyes were sad as she answered his inquiry. "Once, long ago, you found the other half of your soul. And because you succumbed to temptation…" her voice trailed to quiet and once again her eyes flickered towards Jupiter.

He wanted to look back at the girl as well; wanted to know why the Princess's eyes keep returning to the Storm Bearer, but he feared too much that he would not feel anything when his eyes fell on her. He searched his heart, asking himself if he felt anything for the brunette.

A twinge of regret, a moment of pain…but nothing more.

And he knew, even if there was truth to the idea he and Sailor Jupiter may have been lovers once, the memory was lost to him. He was reborn to Earth, not to fall prey to love, but to serve the Dark Kingdom. He gazed at the Moon Warrior sadly. "I can't remember…"

She nodded once again, acknowledging his words, and with a sigh, raised her right hand, where the crystals were held. She didn't want to do this, for it would surely kill him, but he was the lesser evil.

She was so weak. Usagi fought still even though they were slowly merging. This inner struggle was strenuous for her and she needed a source of power. And Nephrite would be too weak from his earlier assault to put up much of a barricade against her spells. He'd be the perfect source.

His eyes said it was alright. He was ready for death. He knew he deserved it.

Seconds later, Lord Nephrite lay dead, his body burned by the powerful glow of light Sailor Moon beamed at him. She turned towards Kunzite and Zoicite, her eyes hardening. The two Generals had not been able to transport all the while the two were talking. Though they had tried, a force field had blocked them, one Moon herself had set, the moment she became Serenity.

Sailor Moon pointed at the blonde general. "You shall inform Beryl that I wait for her. And relay what happened, what you saw in detail. I wish for her to fear my return." Her eyes flicker towards Kunzite. "I will hold Kunzite to make sure you follow my orders."

Zoiceite looked ready to answer, his face twisting with hate, except Moon raised the crystals again and transported him to the Dark Kingdom before he could speak one word. She looked drained after that, and she gave the six stones a glare. She needed the last stone. She needed the Silver Crystal.

A moment of silence. Even Kunzite was silent, his body being drained of power. Sailor Moon kept her face expressionless, the rune circle still around her. It was only then that the others realized a rune circle was now drawn around Kunzite as well.

None of the Scouts dared to utter a sound. Tuxedo Mask helped raise Jupiter from their position on the ground, his eyes fixed on the girl he had always rescued. In his mind was a question. _'What the fuck is going on? If she is the princess… why is she so cold?'_

Once again, it was Sailor Moon who broke the silence. "Artemus, explain to me why my Guardians…and the Earth Prince are present. This battle, after all, is not theirs to fight."

* * *

**O.o**

_Moon - Mask interaction in next chapter. Promise._**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ Did I say Moon Mask interaction? Ehehe… I meant Scouts history in this update, moon mask fluff in the next chapter. I promise to make it worth the wait. I just never understood what Pluto's role was in the scheme of things, you know? No matter how many times writers try to make her fit into the storyline, her (awesome) power just never adds up. So, here is one of my versions why she became Guardian of Time. _**;0)**

* * *

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

**-------**

**One Day of Serenity**

**-------**

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

_Artemus, the First Guardian gazed at his companion and drew a ragged breath. "Things must be prepared for her return. I shall travel to Terra, where the next battle has been ordained, and make sure that a hiding place for us will be there as we wait for her come back." Grimly he looked about the moon's surface and felt tears about to fall from his eyes. _

"_And I?" asked Alune, "What should I do?"_

_Once again the First Guardian looked across the desolate plains. "Scavenge what is left of the Guardians' weapons. The Princess may be able to wield one of them. I know for a fact that the talisman of Neptune would be useful to Serenity in time."_

_The female gasped. "How dare you!" she hissed. "They should be buried with their weapons as honor of the-"_

"_Damn, honor," he interrupted, tone harsh and with no room left for argument. "I know for a fact that the Lady of Venus would rather that the Princess find use of her whip than let it rot with her body, where it stays useless until the end of time." Artemus turned away from Alune and started walking towards the Prayer Room. "I know you grieve, Alune," he called out to her in a flat tone of voice. He dared not add emotion for he feared it would become laced with tears. "But now is not the time. She needs us."_

_He did not hear the whispered answer._

"…_exactly."_

_He did not see when Alune summoned what little remained of her power and transported herself to the Underworld._

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

The moment the rune circles appeared, it was as if a switch was turned on inside Luna's head and the memories of the past came to her in waves. Her red eyes looked upon the surface of the moon high up in the sky before fixing itself on the girl whom she called Usagi. She felt like such a fool.

How could she not have seen?

But more importantly, how could she have forgotten?

Then the girl – Usagi, thought Luna, that girl is Usagi! - spoke. "Artemus, explain to me why my Guardians… and the Earth Prince are present. This battle, after all, is not theirs to fight."

Luna wanted to cry, to rage as she heard the somber tone of the young woman's voice. Where was the laughter? Where was the vibrant impression of life that she always projected? Before her was the Princess she'd been searching for, and only now did she realized the cost of finding her at last.

The white cat, now frozen in place, his bottom still covering the wand, his tail protectively curled around it, opened his mouth as if to speak but could not utter a single word. And that was alright, thought Luna, for he would not have the right answers anyway.

It wasn't him who saw the sacrifice that the others gave for Serenity.

With timid steps, she came nearer and almost felt like quaking under the empty gaze of the Lunarian Princess. She started hesitating but saw along the perimeter of her vision Sailor Jupiter looking at the remains of the General Nephrite with curios, and somewhat lost look in her own green eyes.

All of them deserved to hear the truth.

"Perhaps I can shed some answer to your question."

The person who spoke next was unexpected.

"Great," exclaimed the new Guardian. Aino Minako was as inquisitive as everyone to find out more, but she wasn't stupid. Picking up her cat and forcibly taking the wand away from him before tossing it towards Sailor Moon, she addressed everyone with a happy smile. Except her eyes were as hard as steel. "But let us do it _not _here, hmn? I'd rather other people don't stumble upon us and start asking questions." People with cameras and video tapes.

Tuxedo Mask nodded and taking his own deep breath spoke in a brusque and business like tone of voice. "I know of the perfect place." He stared at the woman who'd haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember. "We'll be safe in my apartment."

Jupiter stirred from her confused state and whipped her gaze from what was left of the auburn haired general to give Mask a suspicious look. "Hold it, buster. What makes you think we're coming with you? For all we know, it could be another tra-"

"It is fine, Makoto," Luna interrupted the senshi's ranting. All of the scouts saved for Venus gasped at Luna's slip of tongue. Mars looked ballistic. Their own mentor had just revealed who they were!

But Luna would not be chastised. She gave Tuxedo Mask a tentative smile. "By your lead, we follow," she said softly. Then she looked over her shoulder and straight at Artemis's eyes.

The two Guardians looked at each other and between them was not the distance of space but the distance of memories, some shared, some not. The white feline instantly understood that while he retained more memories about the training and the past life of the senshi, Luna obviously possessed a memory that was more important. But he did not hide his anger and hate at the two young men with them. "Fine," he spat the words. "We follow."

Everyone, including the fast weakening Moon Warrior nodded their assent now that the two Guardians were willing to the idea. Mars and Mercury quickly went besides their leader, silently indicating they and not Mask would be helping her on the journey.

It was Minako who spoke next. "Okay! So we're all set?" She bopped her head, up down, up down. "I'll handle the big bad hunk then." And just like that summoned her whip and used it to hold Kunzite immobile, before quickly tugging at her weapon, sending the silver haired general flinging towards her. She caught him easily, and hugged him close, the whip still secure around him.

The rune circle followed the man.

And Artemis' shrieks of outrage at his charge's action continued all the way to Mamoru's house as he took note of the looks of admiration Minako kept giving the prisoner that was in her embrace.

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

_The great golden gate opened in an unhurried manner. Beyond the gate fields of flowers slowly broke from the ground. The mist rolled in, weaving in and out of the plants, some of them becoming pillars of fog and solidifying into marble columns bedecked with jewelled vines._

_But none of the Guardians noticed the welcoming sight, and neither did the prince that was amid them. Their attention was instead on the young woman swept away to the bottom of one of the seven rivers. They came too late. They arrived in the Underworld just as the river took Serenity and watched in disbelief as she drowned._

_Prince Endymion would have gone after her, except the oldest of the Guardians held him back with her glaive. _

"_Don't, Your Highness," murmured the Donner of Pluto. "You cannot help her that way."_

_Frustration had him growling. "How then? Do we stand here helpless as she slowly dies for the second time? How could you allow this happen?"_

"_They have no choice, Prince."_

_As one, Endymion and the eight Warriors turned towards the speaker. _

_The Goddess of the Underworld stood calm, and without fear. "They cannot protect her now…You cannot protect her now." A slender hand rose from her side and she indicated the now open entrance. "Elysium awaits you all. For the brave warriors and the noble prince, Elysium gives a hero's welcome."_

_The Knight of the Wind fisted her two hands to her side and dared not speak lest she insult the goddess. A gentle touch to her shoulder had her turning her head. The teal haired maiden, a fellow Guardian, tried to smile but the tears in her eyes also showed her disbelief._

_It was once again Endymion who spoke. "Think you I shall enter the golden fields without her?"_

_Persephone gave him a pitying look. "Her destiny is no longer entwined with yours. She begins anew, free from the red strings that bonded her to your soul and your heart."_

_Wrong to words to say. _

_The very idea the Serenity would be parted from him in such a manner was something Endymion refused to acknowledge. Death, yes. Death he welcomed, for he believed that he and his beloved would be reunited in the sacred lands once again. But the struggling form of the Lunar Princess underneath the treacherous waves mocked this thought. _

_The usually calm face of the young man turned fierce and he glared at the immortal. "You do not know our love," he softly said. So saying he walked away from them, nearer to the riverbank and called upon the power of the Golden Heartstone, Terra's own talisman of power. As the golden light shimmered around him, he repeated the words. "You do not know of our love."_

_And he refused to make serenity forget about it._

_Behind him, the eight stirred from their horrified state. It was golden one, bearing the runes of Venus that addressed the Goddess next. "He is right, Lady. You do not know about the love of Serenity and Endymion." She shifted her gaze so that she was looking at the land beyond the entry once again. The Guardian knew she deserved Elysium. Had she not fought well and died with honor? _

_The home and heart of the heroes of the ancient world beckoned to her. A smile graced her lips. "And," she whispered so softly, only she heard what she said, "you do not know about my loyalty."_

_Without warning, she ran away from the other Guardians, past the Goddess and pass Endymion who now summoned the full power of the Gold Crystal. She did not fear, did not second thought her actions. All her life she was raised with the need to serve, to protect the young woman who held the crown of the kingdom high up the sky._

_And so she would continue to live that way._

_To serve the Princess was her only purpose._

_The Scout of Love and Beauty dove gracefully into the waters of Lethe, and as forget took hold of her, she continued to swim nearer her charge. 'Do not worry, Your Majesty,' she thought as the very last of her memories were stripped away. 'My sword will always be yours to command.'_

_On the river bank, the rest of the scouts stood once again in shock. Fiery Mars gave the girl to her right a scowl. "Must she always be so fucking dramatic?" _

_Timid Mercury shook her head and started to walk towards the water as well. Her raven haired friend refused to be unanswered. "No really," the Fire Scout insisted. "Why so theatrical? I mean, what good were her actions when none of us would remember it? The river would strip our memory clean!"_

_An eye roll was all she got, before the two girls dove in as well, the other one still scowling for not being answered her question. _

_One by one they all went into the waters, the wielder of the thunder and the lightning still laughing like crazy at the interaction of her friends as she hit the water, until only the Terran Prince, the Lady of the Underworld and the last of the two Guardians remained._

_The Donner of Pluto walked towards the young Prince. "What are you doing, Endymion?"_

_The Prince spared her a glance. "I am making sure she would not have any memory of what happened so that the guilt would not destroy her."_

"_You are erasing the memories?"_

"_No," he spoke tersely, eyes still intent on the form of the young woman just slightly visible in the water. "Just containing it and making her will the memory to be transferred to me when we meet again."_

_The black haired Senshi pondered the idea and even looked back at the Goddess with them. Persephone gave her a bland look in return and the youngest scout merely shrugged._

"_But then," she told him sadly, "You'd bear all the guilt…"_

"_Better me than her."_

_The Guardian shook her head. "No, forgive me but no." She thought hard and hesitantly asked, "Perhaps there is another way?"_

_The Prince of Terra almost swore, but instead just gave her a brusque answer. "It does not matter. I have contained her memories as it is and shut her soul against them. She will never be haunted by the guilt… Not as long as the Golden Crystal is in my power." And so great his concentration in keeping all of Serenity's memory kept from her that he did not notice when a booted foot was placed on the small of his back and he was shoved into the waters. _

_Saturn gasped. "He will not like that," she said in her quiet voice._

_The older girl gave her a smile, light and chiding. "Ah… but then he won't remember it, so what would it matter? Besides," she said thoughtfully, "he'd drain himself silly, and all for what? To bear the guilt of all that destruction? Methinks he was only half successful since I interrupted the channelling and I think that would suffice." She looked at her Lady for confirmation but Persephone only shook her head again._

"_The powers of the Golden Heartstone are not my domain," she replied. "I do not know what the extent of the spell was." _

_Pluto nodded, though she wished she knew more, and gave her last companion a smile. "Ready to take a swim, little one?"_

_Amethyst eyes looked at her with sadness that did not belong to a child as young as she. "You know I cannot," she whispered, looking back at the endless stairs that led up to the world of the living. "I need to stay… and talk to the God Chr-"_

_She was never able to finish her sentence for her fellow scout took the opportunity to stun her while her attention was directed to the flight of steps. Taking hold of the glaive that Saturn wielded, Pluto switched it with her own, so that it was she who now held the position of the time key._

_Picking up the now unconscious form, she gave the youngest of her fellow scouts a kiss on the cheeks. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly, her face grim. "I'd rather you wield my own power than let you take what you feel is your journey to take." She lowered Saturn's body to the waters. "You are too young to curse yourself to eternity."_

"_So you would rather curse yourself?" cried someone from somewhere behind her._

_Pluto turned, gripping the time Glaive close to her. The Dark Lady stood, watching it all with her all knowing eyes, and standing besides her was another familiar face. _

"_Alune!"_

_The Spirit Guardian gazed at Lethe. "You all turned down Elysium…" she spoke in disbelief. It was unthinkable. No one had ever turned down the honor of staying in the Golden Fields. _

_Pluto nodded. "The Prince, too. Even now, their souls are being allotted a new life line, being weaved back into the Loom of Life."_

_The Queen's Own gazed at the last remaining Guardian. "What are your plans? Why did you take the glaive of Saturn?"_

_The Goddess interrupted before any answer was given. "You do know that Chronos would never grant you the power of time, daughter. The God would never allow anyone to wield such control, even you who is so favoured by my husband."_

"_Then I shall steal it! Without the ability to tamper time, all the sacrifice of my sisters may be for nothing," she turned pleading eyes to Alune. "Don't you see? I need the power to make sure they be reborn in the same timeline, for what good is following Serenity if they were reborn too early or too late?"_

_Alune was horrified. "Oh, but at what price? A curse from the gods… Surely there must be another way?"_

"_The Head of the Inner Scouts should have thought things through before jumping into the water, but I do not blame her," was the shaky answer. "She acted out of the blue before Saturn and I could stop her and tell her the would be sets of problems of such brash behaviour. I am surprised the rest of the Outer Scouts, and quick thinking Mercury failed to realize it as well. She followed the counsel of her heart and did it all for the love of Serenity. I will take the curse willingly, for I too do this because of love and duty."_

_Her slender form slowly walked towards the endless flight of stairs. And from there, to travel to Olympus, where Chronos waited for her daring. "Search for them all, Alune. They would have no memory of this choice… "_

"…_do not make them believe they were loaded with the responsibility to protect the Princess."_

_These were the last words of the Guardian of the Last Stronghold of Power, before she became the Keeper of the Time Gate, after Chronos damned her for daring to use the time key for her own need. _

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

"…And that was what happened," finished Luna, giving each girl a serious look. "I'm sorry I forgot about it, but the slumber took much from me, and the passage of time itself erased so many details." She turned towards the weakening Moon warrior. "You all followed her."

All eyes swung towards the golden haired girl and Sailor Moon flushed as she felt their gaze. Guilt once again took hold of her. "I'm sorry, " she whispered. Must she always be the cause?

Ami was quick to answer her. "Don't be silly, Usa—I mean, Princess." She quickly corrected herself. "Didn't you hear Luna? We all went willingly! There's no need to be sorry."

Jupiter punched her right fist into her left hand and cheerfully said, "That's right! Our choice. No one told us to be reborn again. We did that on our own."

The Senshi of the Moon gave Makoto a limpid look and burst into tears. Mamoru, still wearing his white shirt and dress pants, but not his mask, quickly moved so that even before any of the scouts can get to her, he was already right besides her, holding her close to him.

General Kunzite listened to everything that had been said, and looking at the two in embrace sneered. "That's your story? Are you trying to tell me that weak, pathetic girl is the all powerful Moon Princess? Queen Beryl would barely need to lift a finger to destroy such a weakli- uhm! Uhngmngnnnn-ngggh!"

"There, there," cooed Minako, as she continued to stuff her hair ribbon inside the Dark Kingdom lord's mouth. "You really talk too much, you know? And here I had you pegged for the strong, silent type!" Patting his now bulging cheeks for the last time, she turned back towards her fellow scouts. "Right," she made a funny face and gave a strangled laugh. "I guess this means I really am leader."

Artemis, still lying limply on her shoulder and who, as Luna's story progressed, got weaker and weaker with disbelief, occasionally asking, 'How come no one told me! No one tells me anything anymore,' glared at her. "That's what I've been telling you all along!"

"But how come you went searching for me and not the princess?"

The white cat faltered. "I don't know," he wailed. "I think at first I was searching for the Princess… but like Luna, my memories aren't the sharpest, and well… I guess I somehow convinced myself I was searching for the decoy…"

More questions would have been asked, except they caught sight of Rei making hand gestures at them. The Scouts and the two felines turned towards where she kept signalling and saw their precious princess with her head buried on Mamoru's chest, her frail form still wracked by sobs. The young man's own face was closed, no expression on his features as he gazed at the moon high above.

The black haired girl cleared her throat and waited to be acknowledged. "Chiba-san?" She watched as he turned his head towards her. "Not that we mind staying at your place, but it was agreed we need to consult the Great Fire for some- uh- uhm…things?" she squeaked the last words, having come up nothing to end her sentence. Looking at the two of them still hurt a little, but now that she was able to have bits of their history, she understood even better that it just couldn't be between her and the handsome upperclassman. Rei jabbed Makoto for help.

"Oh, yeah right! Ehehehe-he-he…" The tallest of the girls quickly scooped the now red faced Kunzite and almost toppled backwards. "Man you're heavy!" she exclaimed, before dragging him to the front door.

Ami looked horrified at the action, especially when Makoto didn't bother to be careful as she rounded corners and kept hitting the man's head on angled surfaces. At this rate, he'd die of head trauma if no one tried to help. Giving the people in the room a small but heartfelt smile, she quickly followed her fellow senshi. Mars followed giving the two a small wave.

Artemis, though, refused to budge. "I'm not going to leave the Princess with 'him'," he said in a snippy tone of voice. "I do not care what Luna said she remembered; I still don't trust h-uhm! Uhngmngnnnn-ngggh!"

"There, there," cooed Minako for the second time, having taken off the ribbon for her choker and stuffing that into the white Spirit Guardian's mouth. "Honestly, Artemis! Haven't you heard of the saying, if you don't have anything nice to say, best not say nothing at all and just give a gift?"

Artemis's glare would have been life-threatening if it was daggers.

Luna, on the other hand, looked very confused. "I don't think the last part was part of that saying," she said in a small voice, but the blonde waved the correction away and faced again Mamoru and Usagi with a positive smile.

"So," she began chirpily, "In light of what Luna just revealed to us tonight, I think we can trust you with the Princess, right?"

Mamoru nodded, his hold on the young woman tightening.

"Well, then, we'll leave the two of you alone-YOUCH!" she looked down to where Artemis has buried his claw on her left limb, just above the knee. "Why you stup-"

"What she's trying to say," saved Luna, as Minako tried to stuff inside Artemis's mouth any item she can get her hands to, "Is that we understand you two might need some moment alone. But Endym- err, Chiba-san, we do need to talk to her as soon as possible ourselves." She followed with her eyes the now manic Senshi of Love and Beauty as she tried to get hold of her cat. "There is much to be discussed between her royal court and herself…" She looked at Usagi's still bowed head. "Is she alright?"

Mamoru smile was tired. "She fell asleep mid way her crying."

The black cat looked outraged, but Chiba quickly assured her. "I think she's weakened for some reason, is all."

Luna sighed. "It's the crystal… Your crystal that is doing it, Chiba-san." She gave him a sad smile. "I know you don't have it right now, but it is your crystal that is doing it. That is why leaving her to your care now would be best. Nothing the scouts and I could do would be able to counter whatever spell you weaved on her long ago…"

"And yet you trust to leave her in my care?"

Luna gave him a tired smile of her own. "I was there, in the Lunar Kingdom, and later. I saw how you protected her, what you gave up because of her." She started walking away, following the rest of the scouts where they waited by the front door. Looking back her shoulder one last time, she gave her parting words. "Trust me, Prince, when I say nothing you do would convince me you would ever hurt her. If she is weak now, she is weak for a reason. And I know you will do every thing within your power to make sure she regains her strength."

The feline looked for confirmation and Mamoru nodded, his eyes determined.

When they finally left, the young man laid the Moon Warrior to a more comfortable position and tried to come to terms to all that was revealed.

Usagi and Sailor Moon were one and the same. But even more fantastic, was that she was also the Moon Princess.

Also, he was an ancient prince, with a powerful talisman at his disposal. A talisman that was as lost to him as the Silver Crystal was to Usagi.

He wished he still had that beer he'd been drinking earlier. Maybe things would make more sense if he was just a tiny bit drunk.

Besides him, his digital clock read a quarter to eleven.

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

'_Did you know about that?'_

'…no.'

'_Me either.'_

'…'

'_Hey! Was that an eye roll?'_

'…'

'_So…now what? I mean, I remember everything. Does this mean you disappear now?'_

'In theory? Yes. After all, you do not really need a living memory anymore.'

'_Err, why are you still here then?'_

'Look around you. Do you notice anything different?'

'…_Oooh, pretty! Where did the gold fog came from?'_

'…'

'_Oh.'_

'Precisely. Oh.'

'_What do we do then?'_

'I do not know…'

'_Serenity, just one more question, okay?'_

'What is it?'

'_How come- how come I don't feel anything? Despite the fact I know the past, and all. Shouldn't I feel guilt- Oh! Oh, wow! Why is the fog surrounding us?'_

'Oh, Endymion… you stupid, stupid, wonderful man.'


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**__: Apologies for the VERY slow update. Something very personal happened, and it threw me off writing wise. Not beta read, so please forgive grammar mistakes and what nots… (hugs) Thank you to the many people who are sticking with reading the story!

* * *

_

xxxxx-**X**x**X-**xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

* * *

'_Eh? There is someone over there! Did the fog bring her?'_

'Huh? But I see no one at al- OW! Hey, that hurt!'

'_Ohmegod! Look, look!'_

'…'

'_SHE'S US!'_

'…'

'…_would you think me an utter coward if I tell you I'm scared enough to want to contemplate peeing while still wearing my pants? Not that we are wearing anything at the moment.'_

'…'

'_Why are we nekid, 'nway?'_

'My head hurts…'

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

**Chapter Fourteen**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

It hurt to breath and she wondered why that was so. For one, she never needed to breathe; breathing was for the living. She brushed the problem aside though, and settled instead with studying the two forms. One was composed while the other hopped from one foot then the other, arms flailing around to emphasize her words. She felt incredible fondness for the spastic one; from her came life and the promise of the future, but the reserved figure drew from her a sepia lined feeling of memories and admiration. And she understood that she could not choose one from the other. They were one and the same. But still. _But still…_

She opened her mouth to call out to them, and the golden fog surged into her through her mouth. She felt very languid all of a sudden. Boneless, even.

The startled yelp from the younger one made her close her lips and she guiltily looked at them. How she knew who was older and who was younger, she cold not say. It was just that despite how similar the two were in appearance she could tell quickly who was the _ancient one_.

She didn't do anything wrong, she wanted to tell the two. And really, that fog was actually very helpful. It took the pain away and she felt so warm right after. But she knew she was stealing. This was the younger one's fog. Even if technically, it was hers as well, she thought sadly. "Forgive me." She took the steps necessary to breach the distance. "I meant no harm."

"You. _It is you_. It is you who have to choose..."

The younger frowned, and once more flayed her arms about as she squawked out her argument. "Choose what?", "YOU KNOW HER!?" and "Hey, hey, hey!" were the most distinct, the rest was a jumbled brew of inconsistent babbling and even senseless sentence construction.

The third smiled, shook her head, and whispered, "I'm not the one who must choose."

"Yeah!" chimed the younger. "I'm the one who's supposed to choose. _I think…_" She was confused though. Choose what exactly?

The new comer shook her head again. "No. Not you either."

The older of the two faltered. 'The information is new to her,' thought the third sadly. 'And she is afraid of the choice.' She felt compassion for the delicate creature, and she opened her arms. Instantly, the form run towards her and clung. She trembled, but what of it? She was trembling as well. "It won't be so bad," she soothed softly. She felt guilty for sending her out, to try and convince the younger the importance of the crystal. "In any form, he loves you." _Us, _came the whisper. _In any form, he loves us…_

"Wha?"

That made the other two laughed and caused the younger to huff in annoyance. She didn't mean to be the comedic relief when she uttered the question. It was just so confusing of late. If it wasn't her choice, then whose was it? One more thing… "Where did you come from, anyway? And why do you look like me! I mean us! Why do you look like us?"

"I'm the one that should have been." She waved a tendril of fog that was trying to weave itself on her form. But no sooner did it disappeared when new pillars of vapour went at work and webbed around her. She could say this much, _he_ was very thorough. "I'm the one that will never be." _No, _so soft it came this time. _You shall be. But you must wait and trust._

"Well, good grief. More riddles!" The younger pouted and held her head between her two hands. "You two belong together. You talk in another language." Around her, the fog swirled, as if dancing. She was not aware that as she fell down, the fog materialized and cushioned her fall; it acted like a bed, and she even lay down on it, face still grumpy. "Why did I ever do to get saddled with two loonies? As if Ami's algebra equations weren't bad enough…" She kept on this litany, until her voice dropped to the barest of sounds, and then all that was left was even breathing.

It was only right; the fog understood which of the three it needed to protect the most. She trembled some more and was grateful it was mirrored by the older one. Too fear was not a sign of weakness, she knew, but it shamed her she could not trust completely. At least, she was not alone in feeling it. 'Soon,' she thought sadly, 'the fog shall come over us and the two of us will disappear.' But that was the wrong word to use, was it not? Disappear was too final. The two of them shall never be destroyed, because when all was said and done _he loves (me) us_. Rather, she/they shall once again be returned to the place where she lived, in that make believe world he visited in _his_ dreams. He didn't want such an existence for her, but it was all he could do until such a time came when true merging would take place. By then, both she and he would be strong enough to shield her from the guilt.

"When was the choice made?"

The younger one was already falling asleep, her face losing the irritated lines and succumbing to the innocence it shall always posses.

She sighed and watched a fine mist now trying to cloud them over. 'Goodnight, little one,' she thought fondly to the sleeping form. 'I'm sorry I tried to manoeuvre past what was decided and be awakened. But I was afraid he would forget me… and love only you.' She dropped her head and cried silent tears. "A long time ago. Even before we were reborn."

Now they were both crying. "And will she remember? Or will this moment just pass by her like a dream that will be forgotten?"

To smile despite the tears was a great feat. "Can you not guess what we will do?"

"Alas, you know her better than I. Already I accept I am but recollections and knowledge gleamed from the past. I may know the very principle that is her, but not all of her." A sob torn from the depths of the soul followed this statement. "I wish I had been more like her."

The fog was so thick now; she could barely see anything but the barest of outlines. "She will remember enough. We succeeded that much."

"But?"

"But without the crystal, the knowledge is worthless. We will not be awakened."

She could feel herself disappearing. Already, the older one, the one that was of memories and of sepia musings was merged into her being. Still, she managed to ask one final question. "She will not find the crystal?"

A sigh again, but this time, it was both sad and happy. Endymion was truly a very wonderful man. "He will not let her find it. Not yet. Because he loves her/us to much to let it be so."

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

He watched the Odango'ed one sleep, amused despite himself when she started murmuring about octopus balls and fish sticks. He couldn't help the chuckle that he let out when she whined about choosing between chocolate cake and chocolate milkshake. 'It must be wonderful,' he thought to himself, idly brushing a strand of sunshine away from the girl's face, 'to dream her dreams.' Her sort of innocence should be treasured and protected always.

Out of the blue came the idea that if she ever became the princess, that incorruptibility would be destroyed. His face hardened and a sort of hated for the royal maiden overtook his heart. Gently, he touched the soft cheeks of his blonde haired nemesis, sighed some more, and then stood. He went to the window, and was able to catch sight of two of the senshi before they made fantastic jumps and was swallowed by darkness. No doubt when Usagi woke up, and returned to them, she would be asked non-stop about things pertaining to the Moon Kingdom. Rei and Ami would be the most persistent, both inquiring in their own manner.

But she would be unable to answer anything.

This he knew and he did not question the knowledge. Mamoru guessed that Usagi would be able to reply to some of the more basic questions and even be able to come up with bits of history, but that was all. The intricate details were not for her to remember, nor the full memory of what happened. "Usagi," Mamoru whispered softly to himself, "You _will_ come back. I don't want the princess if it means losing you."

His gaze slid to the sleeping from of the Moon Warrior, and he felt calmed to see her safe and near him. Now that he was alone _with Usagi _he could let himself relax and actually think.

If what Luna said was right – and he believed the feline no matter how far-fetched the story – then he was indeed Endymion. And if Endymion was in any way similar to him in thinking and principles, then he already guessed what the ancient prince did to safeguard Serenity's soul.

Endymion made himself keeper of Serenity's recollections. It was his duty to keep the past safe and away from the reincarnated form of the Moon Princess until such a time when both were ready to become one. That was why he dreamed of her asking to search for the crystal even at such a young age. The Silver Talisman was the key to unify both psyches. As Prince of Earth, nothing would have been greater than the idea of being together with his true love. She knew this as well, the dream maiden who called out to him night after night. She wanted them to be together once again, with their memories intact. 'To make the reunion sweeter…'

'Except I am not just Endymion,' he thought with a bit of regret. He loved he so much, owed her so many childhood laughter. She was his shining light during the times he felt all was lost to him. But now he must disappoint her when she needed him the most. 'I am also Chiba Mamoru…'

So what? Did it mean that Usagi meant more to him than the Moon Princess? The young man turned away from her, and looked outward again, this time directing his gaze on the full moon. It was time to be honest with himself; was he in love with Tsukino Usagi?

Looking back on all the things that happened that day, he would admit to deep attraction. He found her very attractive despite all her convulsive moods and idiocrazy. And he found her delightful and engaging that despite she had the face to make her _one of those girls_, she stuck to being convulsive and idiotic. Still, if there was love, it was sheltered behind animosity established by them both during their earlier meeting. That and the constant reminder of her age. No matter how hard he tried to forget she was very young to be in a relationship with someone as old as he was. He wasn't that desperate to be with a girl yet. And if he was, there were plenty to choose from rather than stoop down and court the klutz of Juuban. Or so he kept telling himself.

He always ignored his friends' veiled suggestion which girl they believe might be good to be his girlfriend. He always made excuses whenever they set him up on a blind date. He became a regular face in the arcade when he realized Odango Atama was a regular there too.

And he forget one more detail, he mused ruefully. His feelings for Sailor Moon.

'Ah, yes.' He scratched the back of his head and grinned, blue eyes widening at he understanding. She he loved and admired openly, even if it was tempered by the fear they were fighting on opposite sides. That girl he recognized openly as equal, and with none of the scathing remarks he and Usagi shared in between to sour the emotions. And unlike Usagi, he never once truly worried about age and status when it came to the senshi. That he has a sensory button in his body when ever she came out was indication enough they were connected in more than just principle levels. Doesn't matter if she was young or from a family background very much removed from his; he was born in this world to care for her.

The moon's light shown down on him, and he was bathe in the silver glow. He raised one hand to his face and used it to rub his temple. Time to use logic, so he would not try and excuse himself from the facts: If Usagi and Sailor Moon was the same person, and he admired Usagi and loved Sailor Moon, then he, Chiba Mamoru, both loved and admired Tsukino Usagi. Another way of stating would be: …then he, Chiba Mamoru, both loved and admired Sailor Moon (Who was also Tsukino Usagi).

Again, what of the Moon princess?

Mamoru braced himself for the answer honesty would provide. The love he has for the young woman, who begged to be released from her shadow prison, was but a lie of the heart. Emotions sprang from the depths of the soul, remains of the supplication his soul answered so very long ago. He loved her. He loved her as Endymion (As Luna claimed) and he loved her as the young Chiba Mamoru. He continued to love her until a senshi claiming to be of the moon came into his life. Until a wad of paper was thrown to his face and caused a tick in the fluid routine that was his life.

A lie of the heart.

Was it just him, or did the light suddenly intensified? He dropped his gaze, and was wary to see that yes, the silvery glow was now very strong. And that more alarming was it wasn't coming from above, but from somewhere behind.

The young man spun around and came face to face with a now fully awake Odango Atama. An Odango Atama who was now in civilian form rather than the white senshi armour she was donning a few minutes ago. But the silver crescent on her forehead remained still; it peeped out behind the gold fringes like some exotic tattoo.

xxxx**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**xxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

xxxx**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**xxxx

"I have so many questions!" she looked at the young man still with his eyes closed being bounced along as Makoto continued her jumps. Mina almost faltered as emptiness crept into her heart at the sight of his silver hair half hiding his aquiline features. What did it mean - this sudden sadness that seemed to be taking over her soul? She slipped her footing when she landed on a slippery roof, before regaining it a second later. "Like, do we fight because we need to redeem ourselves as well?"

Makoto threw in her two cents. "Ne? I don't think so… I certainly don't feel like I need to clear myself to anyone!" Her last words were grunted as she heaved the man mid air to keep him from falling.

The temple was only a few meters away. Rei landed gracefully on the Shinto grounds. "Weren't you listening? She was the only one to be given an opportunity to. We didn't need any redemption." The priestess nodded her head and looked at the moon. Her words were spoken slowly and precisely so the latest blonde among them could understand it. If she was anyway near as air headed as the former leader…"And yet here we are, fighting along side her." She turned towards the other girls and her face has no trace of regret, no malice. Hino Rei looked very content as she spoke her statement. "Here was exactly where we all wanted to be."

Ami took her last leap, one great enough to clear the distance of the roof she was on all the way to where Rei was standing. Without a hint of surprise, she felt herself transformed back into her civilian clothes.

Minako, still looking at the unconscious form of general Kunzite, bit her lower lip, mulling Rei's words, before she made another jump, following Makoto. The priestess spoke loud enough to be heard by everyone, seeing the Shinto ground was vast – and empty of other people – enough for such loud discussions. And even if Rei's grandfather was around, the black haired warrior would sense the old man's presence enough to have cautioned them before hand. Having an empath of sort as a friend and ally was a very good thing, she realized then and there.

Another thing she realized was that it didn't matter that her questions remained unanswered. Mars just said the most important thing. '_I chose this fate. Heck, we all did!' _she marvelled. '_And that's enough answer for me.'_

With a happy heart she glomped her new friends, the emptiness leaving her soul and throughout the night, not once did her cornflower blue eyes strayed towards the man they held hostage, much to Artemis' joy. She was a Senshi. She was reborn to protect and serve the princess.

That was all that mattered. That and she have prospective best friends now. Four wonderful girls who could make high jumps like no one else's business. With powers of their own. And one of them was apparently some big shot royalty.

Life for the blonde was no longer full of crap.

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

It was a dream. This was what she insisted to herself over and over again. The fog with the gold sheen, the mirror reflection that was imperial and every inch the lady, the fact that she kissed her greatest enemy and that she was still alive after standing up that way against Rei-chan, the gorgeous senshi uniform (She hoped this one could somehow cross over to reality… the cool dagger rocked!), that she kissed the enemy. That he kissed back! Oh, great kami, he kissed her right back! All those things – especially the kissing part - and so much more were a dream.

Certainly the feelings she has for the devil's spawn was some sort of hallucinations brought by lack of oxygen.

Maybe even the Dark Kingdom being very clever with their attack tactics!

She could think of more reasons, she was certain, except he was gazing at her with his bedroom eyes and thinking was becoming very hard. The incident in the moron's car kept popping to her gray matter and was making her hyperventilate. 'That did not happen!' she maintained. 'I would never have allowed it!' But her brain – and her heart – wasn't convinced. So to safeguard her sanity, Usagi grabbed the pillow besides her and threw it at him. "Baka!" she howled indignantly. The fabled quiet of the Chiba flat was forever destroyed… "You kissed me! How could you?!"

Enemies do not kiss each other. It opened new paths and prompt for startling developments. Good grief! If he was Motoki, the issue was more than welcomed, but he was the Baka and so any possibilities that did not involve him croaking in the next ten minutes were unacceptable. She saw a substantial looking vase and picked it up, then made the beginning actions of throwing this at him as well.

He moved so fast, she barely blinked and he was before her. His right hand held her wrist in a firm grip and the striking cobalt eyes glinting with just enough danger to make her rethink her plan of action. "Put the vase down," Mamoru ordered. "It happens to be very precious to me, so I suggest you do as _asked_."

She worried her lower lip; a sure sign of indecision. Then with her nose scrunched, she dropped the vase, which he managed to catch with his left hand. He was beginning to smile, and say "Good girl," when Usagi shrieked a warrior cry and head butt him. The reverberation of skull hitting skull (No matter it was covered by skin) sounded very loud.

Not that it was heard because Usagi's howl of pain merged beautifully with Mamoru's swearing. "Ow, ow, ow!" Usagi was hopping up and down now, hands clasped on her forehead. "You jerk! That hurt!"

"You were the one that rammed your head into mine! Why the hell are you complaining?" The words were gritted out past his teeth, and he was trying not to choke the lovely idiot. The upperclassman kept reminding he just admitted to himself he was in love with her and choking her to death would not reinforce the concept.

Usagi stuck out her tongue, hands still on her noggin. She looked like she wanted to bite him, the way she was looking at his neck. 'But,' thought Mamoru acidly, 'I can envision choking her. Thinking and doing something is not the same thing.'

Finally he sighed, placed the crystal vase that used to house his rose away from the girl's reach and sat down besides her. She was back. The desire to both weep and laugh was very strong. He wanted to mourn the idea he was not able to question the princess more thoroughly before Usagi reverted again, but at the same time he felt relieved that she was simply a transient. He meant it when he wished for Usagi to return; he needed _that girl's_ laughter. His life was devoid of it and only she could provide it.

He tipped his head on the sofa's headrest, hands on either side of his body. He was looking at the patterns the shadows were making on his ceiling, and doing his best not to think yet. More contradictions were cropping up; he was satisfied simply knowing Usagi was near him, yet at the same time he felt so awkward being alone with her he could feel his entire body twitching, ready to bolt away. That are be all I'm-the-upperclassman-with-the-perfect-test-score-while-you're-the-head-on-my-chest- collision-Odango-Atama-who-do-nothing-but-screech-and-play-video-games to the blonde. Never a good thing, he knew. The conversations that followed those instances were the sort that made him want to go to an ear doctor: Little Odango has a voice that could wake the dead. He always wondered just how she made those loud sounds when she shrieked at him.

The silence that came over them was very _loud. _A lull that was filled with whispers, echoes and what would be said. Chiba heard it and the way Usagi was now seating, a pensive look on her features, he knew she was hearing them too. He himself was trying to get past the conversations being played in his mind. There were so many, ranging from the most idiotic (Usagi claiming she was abducted by aliens and mentally forced to act the way she did for one whole day), to the most …_romantic. _

He shook the image of the girl and he making out right there on his sofa, face searing a brilliant red. It was a mystery why the room did not lit up with it.

"Heh. What exactly happened?"

Incredulously he turned his head, and found the girl gazing at him. She looked like she was close to tears, but he expected as much from _this girl._ And because she was this girl, he took caution as his course of action. "What do you remember?" Mamoru countered. He made sure his tone was kind and not the least bit patronizing.

Tsukino huffed but he noted she was also blushing despite the low lighting of the room. She sat down primly, hands now on her lap. She looked serious as she tried to find the right words to explain. "Just so you know, I do remember I everything." She stuttered at the last bit, and the flush on her face deepened. He thought it endearing and should she have looked, Usagi would have seen a very tender expression in his eyes as he watched her.

But she was so concentrated on trying to make him – and herself – understand that she did not see. Speaking was hard enough, she thought quietly. Speaking while looking at his face would be harder. "I kinda know it was me who did all those things but it also felt like something I dreamed to life."

Her words jolted him to attention. _Dreamed to life_: The words kept repeating themselves in his head even as she spoke some more.

Usagi sighed, and she tucked her legs close to her body, propping her chin on her knees. The scrunched up nose, the quirked brows, all helped make her look like a little girl pondering the mystery of life not because she was being curious but because her existence depended on it. Mamoru bit the swear words that came to mind, and held himself in check. He wanted to hold her close, to offer comfort, but he just didn't dare yet.

For herself, Usagi was feeling torn. She has this idea that if she said the right words to Mamoru, that the girl she was just a few hours ago would stay for real. When she said dreamed to life, she wasn't sure if it was her who did the dreaming or someone else. Someone who was also her, but not her at the same time. Maybe the princess?

'Maybe,' she reasoned. Briefly, an echo of what transpired came to her, but one that was not shared to the rest of the world. She was not even sure it happened in any known world. The idea was enough to scare the living shit out of her.

It was misted and shadowed and there were two girls that looked like her. One of them was distinctly Usagi in thought and action, while the other one was this ethereal young woman who could settle comfortably among the fairytale princesses read to her as bed time stories. For a while it was just the two of them, and then another girl came and she too had Usagi's face and body. And the Moon Warrior knew without a shadow of doubt it was that girl that reprimanded Rei-chan, kissed the Baka after admitting she loved him, and made those awesome moves during the youma battle.

A perfect Usagi, the girl bitterly thought. The sort Luna always wanted Sailor Moon to be. The kind that Hino Rei would listen and obey to. The sort Makoto and Ami would not need to constantly help just to be able to survive one more day in school. Certainly that Usagi would be able to defeat The Dark Kingdom without even pausing to breathe.

"_I'm the one that should have been."_

What if she was also the one Mamoru Baka wanted? Her brow furrowed some more at the wayward question. Not that she cared, she insisted, but what if? He kissed her (the whole kiss thing was popping in her thoughts so much, interfering with the logical flow of her views). As innocent as she was about those sorts of things, the girl recognized the promise of love in the kiss. Was _she_ the sort Chiba-san would like to court to be his girlfriend…? The concept caused a sharp jab of pain deep within her chest area. Was she not good enough?

Who would not want a perfect version of Tsukino Usagi? Even she _used _to wish herself to be that sort of person. 'What was the expression?' she mused. 'Be careful what you wish for…'

She was getting lost thinking. A rare moment. Had Luna known it was transpiring, she would have held a party for the anomaly. Thankfully, _her_ Baka was around to bring her back crashing down to reality. "To be frank," she heard him say softly, "it's not what you remembered that is my real concern. I'm more interested with whether you meant all the things you said and did."

_Hungrily he deepened the kiss, insistent for the girl's response. His mind spun into the oblivion for the softest, most delicious of explosion._

The kiss.

"_Mamo-chan…I think you should know. I—I love you very much…"_

The declaration.

'…o_h, crap.'_

Ever so slowly, she turned her head, angling it so that she was looking directly at his. Her cerulean gaze was wide; her eyeballs looked ready to pop out. And breathing was becoming very, very difficult. 'God, how could he?' she seethed. There should be rules about how one handled situations like this. Usagi wondered if she could fake a fainting spell once more, and escape the whole issue for one night before she come face to face with it again.

She hasn't even cleared the issue between her gray matter and her ticker and here he was pressing the whole thing to her. True, both mind and heart were in agreement that yeah, the cover was blown and it was time to bid farewell to the alibi that was Motoki and finally fess up to the truth, but Usagi could be an ornery sort of girl when it came to the important things in life.

And the way he was _manipulating _the conversation, she would be the one to admit to having feelings while he listened at leisure. She would sweat and agonize if he also felt the same way as she stammered the whole thing. Bastard that he was, he would let her sweat and worry and would take his sweet time with it.

What nerve! What gall! _Why was he slowly coming closer?!_

His eyes were narrowed as he peered at Usagi's eyes. "You're pupils are dilated," he told her clinically. "I hope you're not going into shock, Odango. Not that I'm surprised if you did. I guess your brain just can't stand too much thinking…" Gently he patted her cheeks, trying to make her focus, and was contemplating making her rest and get some sleep when she bit his hand.

_CHOMP._

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

_Endymion never understood his people's fear of the Lunarians. Even his generals' occasional admission to feeling apprehensive of what sort of powers the Guardians wielded he found ridiculous. Only Lord Nephrite was of similar standing with his beliefs; the Oracle was grounded enough with knowledge of magick craft not to be intimidated. _

_When Malachi, or Lord Kunzite as he was known in court, asked what his stand was about the Lunarians being 'decreed' to watch over Terra and Her people, the Prince of Earth smiled and said he did not believe it. The silver haired general was curious and wanted a further explanation._

_The answer given was that Terra itself housed a talisman as powerful as that held by the Lunar Kingdom. While both power stone possessed different qualities, and therefore emitted magic vastly altered from each other, they were nevertheless of equal value. And while it was true that the Queen of Silver Millennium was of the gods own bloodline, it did not mean She and Her Court were Terra's better. It just meant She knew how to handle Her crystal more intimately – having the knowledge passed down by the gods themselves - than Earth's own high King with his own stone. But a time would come, Endymion prophesied, when the control over the Golden Crystal would be complete as well. This he vowed; he would be the man to wield it completely._

_That day, Kunzite bowed respectfully to his Prince and accepted dominion at last. The young man, young still to be bogged down by responsibility and duty proved himself deserving his arrogant nature. Young Endymion was wise as he was noble. And as sword master to the Royal Son, the general knew he would be relentless in his search for control over the Terran power stone._

_These things happened. And all that was written Endymion did do and thought. In his search to control the talisman, the young prince found himself seeking alliance with the Lunar Court, backed by the High King's own seal. By then, rumours also circulated of another agenda; the prince was also hoping to make a royal union. _

_Tavern songs, gleamed from minstrels and bards own stories, tells of how a Lunar Maid one fateful night fell from the sky into the Golden Kingdom's royal garden. Her unexpected meandering was not significant; anytime she could summon the moonbeams to bring her back to her castle way up the sky. But Fate was not to be denied. That night, she fell on the glade where a prince slept near among a copse of evergreen trees. _

_From there, Fate murmured farewell; Her job was done. It was Love's turn now, and Love was an even more powerful force than destiny. _

_All these were chronicled by Kunzite himself in his journals, though the parchment where the words were written was now mere dust. Of those moments that he was absent, he kept absent in his writings as well; he was not the sort to theorize and make allegations. If there was truth in the story of the moon maiden and the sleeping prince, then let them be turned to myths, fuelled by poets' hearts and young fools wishing for stories that they could claim as similar to their own._

_Time has made it but memories of the past, and one that would never be remembered by both men._

_Still, a passage in the many scrolls deserved mention. In the last year of the Golden Kingdom, during the Feast of the Solstice Harvest, he wrote in fevered haste that the when the weather proved unsuitable for celebration, the Prince Endymion glowed a distinct golden aura, looked up the heavens above, and willed sunshine and blameless blue sky to come and grace the festivities. 'All it took was a few seconds,' Lord Kunzite wrote. 'I asked him if he made true his vow, and my prince grinned at me and said he was almost done.'_

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

'_Foolish of Them, my love, to think you shall fight on Terran soil alone. I am the Prince of Earth, and Heir to the Throne of the Golden City. Did They think I would let you walk my land unescorted? Did They think I would suffer the idea of you finding love with someone else?_

_You asked me not to forget. I heard your words, beloved. They followed me as I travelled the great river, ferried by Charon. And I vow that I will not forget. _

_Neither will you, fair Serenity. For what good is remembering if I cannot share it with my heart's keeper…_

_Wait for the memories, Ashke. Wait for me.' _

* * *

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**One Day of Serenity**

**Chapter Fifteen**

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

* * *

_**A/N**__: Preview of the next update. Reading what I wrote one year ago and realizing how crappy it was, ahaha, that I wanted to put my head down on the desk and cry at my own crappiness_. **;0 )** _heh._

_I'm once again re-reading (not to mention editing one more time), to make sure it is in good to go condition! I'm sorry if it still has grammar mistakes, but at least it's a vast improvement to the first ten or so updates! _

* * *

xxxxx-**X**x**X**-xxxxx

**( Preview )**

She expected a lot of things after she bit him. The tears that sprang from the depths of those sexy eyes of his were one of the expected things. His swear words, spoken in Japanese, English, and _what she guessed as Spanish and French_ was also expected. She ogled him shamelessly as he hopped around his room, holding onto the injured appendage. And she admitted to awe when she heard him curse. My, but who would have thought Chiba Mamoru knew so many colourful language…

It was fascinating to see him so perturbed, that she _conveniently _forgot her own reason for biting him. Until he finally let enough steam out that when he faced her, he was the Baka again. Meaning he looked the way he did every _kami-forsaken_ afternoon in the arcade.

The only difference was that his eyes weren't so _Baka'ish._ It looked instead the way it did inside his car just this afternoon. It was filled with promises and dreams and hopes and all those things she sometimes glimpsed in Tuxedo Mask's cobalt gaze. The only difference was this was directed at her and not at her alter ego, Sailor Moon.

Her lips parted open. "Endymion?"

Mamoru frowned, and before she could even squeal in protest, he was before her, fingers digging in her both her arms. All the things she noted was still there in his eyes, but now they were added with another emotion; the need to be recognized, she thought dizzily. She was getting lost in that sapphire world…

"Not Endymion," he said fiercely. "He died and will remain dead. I am Chiba Mamoru."

She blinked back tears as the harshness of his delivery. As soon as he saw it, his grip slackened and his voice dropped to something more calming. "I am Mamoru-san. Don't ever confuse me for Endymion, Odango."

"How could I?" she retorted waspishly, giving him a look that was meant to make him fear for his soul. "As if I'd forget when you keep calling me that nickname, you jerk! And how dare you imply my brain shuts down when I try to think!?"

This scenario she knew. They've had this sort of conversation countless of times. The only difference was that they were in his flat, in the middle of the night and not inside the noisy Crown's Arcade and Parlour. Usagi almost relaxed at the normalcy of it all except he started to laugh.

_What. The. Hell? _

His hands stopped gripping her completely, but only because he suddenly decided he was going to gather her in his arms and drew her close. Usagi squeaked and struggled but he did not let go.

"Baka, what are you doing!" She pushed her forehead against his chest to shove herself away, but he placed one of his hands on her head and then gently caressed her hair, going so far as to pat the buns that was reason for her nickname. Then he placed his chin on the top of her head. He was still chuckling at her outburst. It was vintage Usagi after all.

"Just so you know," he told her softly, throwing her own words back to her, "I won't accept a 'no' for an answer. So either say that yes, you meant everything that happened and that you will stand by what you said, or shut up. I can wait until you are ready to repeat the whole thing again _and mean it_." His hand stilled, dropped to her back, and stayed there. He could feel her muffled breathing on his chest. "I want this clear; when I said you, I meant _my_ Odango Atama"

She froze at his words. And then she cried. She cried until he felt tears soaking through his shirt.

* * *

**O**.o

-hugs and snugs people-


End file.
